


The Little baby

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AdultoxAdolescente, M/M, Relaciones complicadas, Sexo, Soledad, Yurio es menor de edad, acoso laboral, acoso sexual, amor parental, lo que quiere decir que puede existir un leve ooc, niño abandonado, relación de dependencia, universo aterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Yuri era menor de edad, y tenía una relación de dependencia con él, pero era sobre todo, menor de edad. Victor muchas veces no sabe que hacer, tendrá dificultades para poder tomar cartas en el asunto y hacer lo correcto, no por nada, Yuri era un "pequeño bebé" al lado del imponente hombre de negocios.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen

Yuri Plisetsky era un hada, maravilloso, llamativo, con hermosos ojos verdosos y cabello rubio, se deslizaba por el hielo de la laguna congelada cerca de su casa mientras miraba el vacío y dejaba su mente en blanco. Sabía que cuando se descongelara, tendría que esperar casi un año más para volver a deslizarse. También el hecho que se esto pasara indicaba el comienzo de la primavera, lo que lo volvería a clases con sus molestos compañeros.  
Si Yuri solamente tuviera en mente el colegio, sería un adolescente normal, pero definitivamente el joven Plisetsky no era normal bajo ningún punto de vista. Cayó sobre la nieve espesa y observó como el cielo comenzaba a despejarse. Lentamente se quitó los patines viejos de su abuelo y se colocó sus botas invernales bajo el frío que acobijaba su ciudad natal en Rusia. Ató los cordones de los patines y los colocó en sus hombros para que colgaran mientras caminaba en dirección a la pequeña casita que compartía con su abuelo materno.

Yuri es un adolescente de quince años, cursa el primer año en la escuela media de Moscú, tiene una gata llamada Misha y un abuelo llamado Nikolai, que con cariño muchas veces le decía Kolai. Su papá nunca se había hecho cargo de él y desapareció apenas supo que su madre estaba embarazada, la mujer había muerto en el parto luego de algunas complicaciones y el viejo hombre se hizo cargo de su nieto el solo, dado que su amada esposa Evgenia había fallecido victima de una enfermedad cardíaca cuando el pequeño Yuri tenía dos años, el abuelo comentaba que seguramente extrañaba a su hija y la fue a ver en el cielo, pero que era "tan divertido" que se quedó allí. O tal vez era la única forma que encontró para decirle a un niño pequeño por qué su abuela no volvía a casa luego de su visita al hospital. Cualquiera que sea la cuestión, el viejo anciano tuvo que hacerse cargo y trabajaba como taxista en la ciudad.

Yuri veía a su anciano abuelo volver cansado, él se encargaba de hacer el aseo, estudiar y hacer la comida. Pero ese invierno, el hombre mayor había agotado lo último que le quedaba de energía y le había pedido a Yuri que buscara un trabajo de medio tiempo, que él se encargaría de la comida pero su cuerpo ya no podía aguantar la presión. Además, sabía que su nieto por su buena presentación y su habilidad con la computadora, lograría conseguir un mejor trabajo que él.

El hielo de la laguna se comenzó a derretir. Las hojas transpiraban y comenzaban a florecer los árboles de los alrededores. El invierno había acabado.

Yuri miraba el diario con intensidad, la mayoría de los empleos eran para alguien mayor, pero se arriesgaría. Se colocó un traje, era alto para su edad. Se ató en media cola el cabello y se puso la loción de su abuelo para después de afeitar, aunque no tuviera un mísero vello en la cara. El anciano se río, su pequeño Yuratchka quería ser un hombre grande cuando seguía siendo un niño de quince años.  
Saludó al buen hombre y se dirigió al primer puesto, camarero. Pero este ya había sido ocupado por una chica de grandes pechos que sabía patinar en ruedas. ¡Idiotas! Seguramente la vieja se metería con el jefe, luego de un tiempo de amoríos quedaría embarazada pero se daría cuenta que el jefe tenía familia y tendría que echarla, eso sino la hace abortar. O tal vez se metería con algunos clientes que se sobrepasaron con ella y la manosearon detrás en las partes donde se encuentran las bebidas.

Fue al segundo empleo, era repartiendo diarios a la mañana con una bici, pero usualmente ese trabajo lo hacen niños más jóvenes, por lo cual ni se arriesgó a entrar.  
El tercer puesto de trabajo era en una tienda de salchichas, y si, no hacía falta ni que lo dijera, lo atendió un gordo sudado que pensó que era una mujer dado que no había llevado el saco y como no usaba corbata y tenía el cabello atado y rasgos finos, era obvio que el viejo se quiso sobrepasar con él, teniendo como resultado cinco salchichas calientes en la boca atragantándolo. Obviamente no consiguió el empleo.

−Esta es mi última oportunidad, sino lo logro, tendré que plantearme ser indigente −murmura, ya estaba cansado del traje y optó por ponerse la muda de ropa extra. Es verdad, en una empresa eso no estaría bien visto, pero definitivamente el último empleo le hizo transpirar.

Terminó con una playera blanca y su chaqueta de animal print puesta, con capucha. Caminó hacia la recepción y le enseñó a la señorita el aviso en el periódico, la joven la vio, obviamente Yuri no tenía dieciocho años, pero aun así prefirió no hacer preguntas y hacerlo esperar en el recibidor de un enorme salón. Allí estuvo unos minutos, recargandose en la pared mientras miraba insistentemente el celular. ¡Veinte minutos esperando! Acaso esos idiotas pensaban que tenía toda la vida. Pensaba irse y patear el trasero del jefe cuando tuviera tiempo pero no tuvo que hacerlo, escuchó una voz detrás de él. Un hombre joven, guapo, de cabello plateado y ojos celestes, hablaba por un celular mientras tres monos caminaban detrás de él hablando entre si en voz baja o con señas. Yuri abrió la boca sin creerlo, ese tipo era una puta estrella de hollywood o algo así, era imposible que fuera solamente un vendedor de bienes raices o algo así. ¡Tenía que ser actor o modelo o algo!

−Sí, estaré mañana, apártame la cita para las ocho y resérvame una mesa para ir a comer al hotel Montreal por favor −murmuró, echó una mirada al jovencito y entró al enorme salón que resultó ser solamente una oficina−. ¿Quién es ese chico? −preguntó, Yuri lo escuchó desde afuera.

−Viene por el trabajo −dijo uno de los monos gordos esos, el hombre se rasca la barbilla.

−¿No es algo joven? Igual, déjalo pasar −el gorila vino hacia Yuri y le hizo una señal, el menor ingresó solamente para que los otros tres tipos se retiraran y dejaran al hombre solo.

−Toma asiento −comentó y comenzó a teclear en la computadora, Yuri se sentía muy nervioso, sobre todo al encontrarse con semejante adonis que le hizo bajar al mundo real. El hombre le echó varias miradas mientras el niño recorrió todo el camino hacia el escritorio y se sentó−. ¿Cómo te llamas?

−Yuri.

−Tu nombre.

−Yuratchka Plisetsky −comentó, el hombre nuevamente le mira, esta vez enfocándose más en los ojos del menor−. ¿Qué me ve? −eso sonó como un gruñido, el hombre sonríe y vuelve a mirar la computadora−. ¿Sólo se quedará ahí sin decirme nada?

−Soy Victor Nikiforov −hizo un enter y se levantó de su asiento, extendió la mano y Yuri la estrechó−. Soy dueño de todo esto....y busco a alguien que sirva el café y entregue papeles −Victor le mira nuevamente, Yuri se siente un poco fuera de lugar con tan penetrante mirada−. Esperaba alguien más grande ¿cuántos años tienes?

−¡Dieciocho! −ni Yuri se la creía−. Bueno, diecisiete.

−Dime la verdad, Plisetsky.

−¡Quince! Pero necesito el trabajo, es esto o volver a la parrillada donde venden salchichas y no quiero que un viejo gordo me manosee por detrás mientras hago un hotdog −Yuri era honesto, Victor podía verlo y sonrió, se quitó los lentes del sol que colgaban de su camisa y se los puso.

−Me agrada que seas sincero, no pierdas eso.

−¿Va a algun lugar? −preguntó cuando vio que Victor se colocaba la campera que traía puesta y se quitó al entrar al salón.

−Debo ir a mi otra sucursal, en realidad necesitaba escribir algo para hacer el papeleo.

−¿Estoy contratado?

−Hagamos lo siguiente, te pondré de práctica, es decir, serás mi becario −intentó explicar−. Cobrarás el sueldo normal pero te estaré vigilando, no puedo dejar tanto trabajo en las manos de un infante.

−¡No soy un niño! Tengo quince años.

−De acuerdo, entendí esa parte −camina hacia la puerta−. Te espero mañana a las ocho de la mañana, tu escritorio será este, sígueme −Yuri se levantó de la silla casi haciendo caer varias cosas del escritorio, se disculpó pero Victor ya estaba fuera de la oficina.

Ambos recorrieron un extenso pasillo hasta encontrar un escritorio, allí, junto a otros miles de escritorios. Victor le señala uno en particular, tenía un enorme cinco en él. Luego observa a Yuri y sonríe de costado.

−Aquí te sentarás tú de ocho a seis, claro que cuando empieces la escuela tendrás que venir de tres de la tarde hasta las diez, tendrás un empleo de medio tiempo −se quita las gafas dado que le molestaban y queda mejor que pueda ver a Yuri con sus ojos celestes−. ¿Me entendiste?

−Sí pero ¿qué haré realmente?

−Servirás mi café, me preguntarás que necesito, me dirás las noticias que aparecerán en tu portátil.

−No tengo portátil.

−Ahora tienes −Victor chasquea los dedos y un hombre llega casi corriendo para entregarle una computadora pequeña portátil, la entrega a Yuri que se queda mirando sorprendido−. Ponle tu nombre y tus datos, será tuya, aparecerán todo lo de la empresa, bolsa de valores, noticias, de más. Yo odio leer así que me resumirás todo lo que dicen las noticias. Me gusta el café latte, descafeinado, con mucha crema y canela espolvoreada −Yuri intenta recepcionar la nueva información pero no puede con tanto, ni siquiera sabía usar una portátil y estaba luchando para prenderla−. Me gusta el agua a temperatura ambiente, quiero que mi oficina huela a vainilla todo el tiempo, ah, y quiero que arregles mis citas.

−¿Eh? −la cara de Yuri era de espanto, pero Victor no dejaba de hablar.

−Toma, tienes este celular −le entrega un celular nuevo que tenía guardado en su bolsillo−. Sólo tiene mi numero, lo usaremos para comunicarte, también tiene mi dirección por si necesito que vayas a buscar papeles allí ¿de acuerdo?

−Ehm.....creo que si.

−Eres un buen niño −le acaricia suavemente la cabeza.

−¡No soy un jodido perro!

−Y tienes iniciativa, bien Yuri, espero que te lleves bien con tus compañeros.

Y así terminaba su primer día pseudos laboral. Yuri llegó a la casa hecho un estropajo, se lanzó a la cama y miró el nuevo celular, realmente ese tipo estaba loco, practiramente le había dicho que lo acosaría día y noche por cuestiones del trabajo y no lo dejaría ser feliz, o al menos eso creyó Yuri, pero bueno, no podía evitar pensar que el hombre era muy apuesto. Se quedó dormido con esos pensamientos.  
  


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día siguiente era de lluvia y frío invernal, parecía que no había cambiado nada el clima desde anteayer cuando dejo de nevar. Yuri se colocó un sobretodo color negro encima y un gorro con orejeras en la cabeza, su abuelo le había dado un beso en la frente para reconfortarlo y salió de allí, tupo que ponerse unos guantes con el fin que no se le congelaran los dedos y tiritó del frío. Entró a la empresa y se los sacó, para jadear en las manos y fregárselas, de esa forma se calentaba un poco más. Saludó con amabilidad (poco común en él) a las secretarias de en frente y usó su tarjeta de admisión para que le colocaran la hora en la que llegó. Subió por el ascensor hasta el piso correspondiente. Al abrirse las puertas vio a un montón de personas ir y venir constantemente, repletos de papeles, cajas y sobres, paquetes con sellos y sus propias computadoras de un lado al otro. Yuri buscó su lugar, era pequeño pero no significa que no fuera acogedor.  
Caminó hacia allí y dejó su mochila de animal print en la silla, observó todo lo que tenía en el escritorio: su portátil, hojas blancas, un lapicero con boligrafos, lápiz y goma, borratintas, un pisa papeles y muchas fichas de información. Suspiró, se sentó en la silla, abrió su portátil y se puso a buscar la información y noticias de la empresa para resumirselas al flojo de su jefe.

−¡Qué hay! −una voz que casi lo deja sordo brotó por todo el lugar, Yuri levanta la mirada agrio y observa a un apuesto moreno de ojos azules con la mano levantada.

−Deja de joder a los nuevos, Leroy −otro hombre, muy parecido a él pero de aspecto más serio le miró desde su posición detrás del chico, estaba justo en el escritorio paralelo.

−Sólo quiero darle la bienvenida, Beka −nuevamente mira al muchacho−. Soy Jean leroy, pero puedes llamarme JJ. Él es mi amigo, hermano y socio Beka.

−Otabek Altin, no Beka como me llama el retrasado de mi amigo −gruñó, obviamente supo distinguir como eran las personalidades de cada uno.

−Lo lamento, bueno, ¿y tú como te llamas? Te ves muy joven para trabajar aquí, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce?

−¿Te parezco de doce? −gruñó el rubio, Jean sonrió de oreja a oreja, realmente este tipo no lo dejaría en paz. 

−Yo estoy aquí junto −señaló el escritorio de al lado, no podía tener más suerte de estar rodeado de idiotas.

−Disculpa a estos dos idiotas −murmuró una joven dándose la vuelta, era la chica del escritorio de en frente−. Me llamo Mila Babicheva. ¡Oh, es verdad! Luces demasiado joven para este trabajo.

−Bueno, yo....

−¡En cinco minutos llega Victor! −gritó un muchacho de cabello castaño y piel morena, parecía alto y de aspecto italiano.

−¡Mierda! Aun no hice mi trabajo −gruñó Jean sentándose en el escritorio y comenzando a teclear en su portátil.

−Ah, yo tampoco −masculló el propio rubio intentando escribir un resumen, tenía que leer mucha información para resumirla a su jefe y cinco minutos no era mucho tiempo.

Y pasaron los cinco minutos, la aparición de Victor fue inminente al punto que Yuri temió por su capacidad de conservar un trabajo. Aun así con lo que tenía se levantó y fue hacia las oficinas de Victor, quien aun estaba caminando por los pasillos. Yuri aprovechó esa fracción de tiempo para escribir lo que le faltaba, de esa forma al menos tendrá "algo" para darle a su jefe. Victor ingresó a la sala, luego de cinco minutos más mando a llamar a Yuri, el cual ingresó, le sirvió el café y le dejó las hojas de los resumenes en la mesa.

−Quería que me lo leyeras.

−¿Eh? −suspiró

−Que me lo leas, hijo, que me lo leas −explicó, Yuri abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, permaneció así unos segundo−. Cierra la boca o te entrarán las moscas.

−¿Leerlo? Pero....−bufó, claro, él era el "subordinado" por lo tanto debía hacer lo que su jefe quisiera. El hombre hace un gesto con la mano para que continué o más bien para que empiece a leer.

Yuri lo hace, con algo de temor y mirando varias veces a Victor, quien sostiene una actitud pensante cada vez que el muchacho expresa una oración. En un momento ve que esta relajado y al otro se encuentra con una actitud bastante seria. Victor era una persona de la cual no sabía nada, pero sus facciones en el rostro le permitían leer claramente su mente. Cuando Yurio decía la palabra "dificultad", el rostro de Victor se fruncía lentamente. Cuando Yurio decía "mejora", se podía distinguir una sonrisa triunfante. Era obvio ¿no? Pero en Yuri era todo una experiencia, probablemente porque su corazón latía y se volvían rojas sus mejillas con solo echarle un vistazo al hombre.

−Bien Yuri, para ser tu primer informe esta bastante bien −murmuró dando ligeros golpes en su mano en forma de aplauso. El rubio se queda estático, un sudor frío alberga directamente en su columna vertebral−. Aun así no es perfecto.

−¿Eh?

−Bueno, es normal, tienes quince años −murmuró cruzando las piernas y jugando con su pie derecho−. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que tu informe sea perfecto?

−Pues....no sé −susurró bajando la mirada.

−Tal vez la práctica haga algo bueno contigo ¿no crees? Bien, muy bien Yuri −se levanta del asiento mientras toma las hojas de la mano del muchacho−. Gracias por el café, puedes retirarte a descansar un rato.

−Ehm, gracias −Yuri bajó la mirada, estaba ligeramente perturbado pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Mordió su labio y salió de la ofician.

Caminó hacia su escritorio, allí lo esperaban sus compañeros que lo miraban esperando una respuesta. Yuri levanta los hombros, sin saber realmente que pasó en su reunión con Victor y los tres muchacho sonrieron como pudieron, había pasado la prueba de hierro y eso significaba algo bueno.

−Tuviste suerte, a mi casi me da una patada en el culo cuando presenté mi primer informe −comenta Jean rascándose la barbilla−. Pero logré superarme y aquí estoy, como diseñador gráfico de la empresa.

−A mi tampoco me fue muy bien −murmuró Otabek−. Pero no tenía intención de patear ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

−Oh, a mi me fue pésimo, encima llevaba falda corta y creyó que lo estaba seduciendo jajajaja ¡que horror!

−Bueno Mila, no es algo nuevo.

−Soy lesbiana, idiota −murmuró hacia Jean, Yuri se sorprendió−. Tengo una novia, es hermana de Michele Crispido −señala al chico que anteriormente había informado de la llegada de Victor.

−No sabía que tenía hermana −murmuró Otabek.

−Claro, está en la parte de finanzas en el quinto piso −sonrió. Siempre viste una falta que va a juego con su traje de ejecutiva.

−Claro, la noviecita de Mila −se burló Jean, Yuri sonrie−. Oye Yuri, deberías venir a merendar con nosotros o tomar algo.

−Yuri es pequeño como para "tomar algo" con nosotros−comentó Otabek, él era muy critico.

−Oh, vamos, ni que le fuera a dar alcohol −Jean se sentía ofendido que su amigo cretera que era un especie de pervertido o loco que le daba tragos a un niño.

−No soy un niño, tengo quince años y soy Ruso.

−Vaya, ese "soy ruso" sono desafiante −Jean le siguió el juego, Mila suspiró y golpeó la palma de su mano con la frente, mientras que Otabek se mordía los labios para no hablar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Victor saliera de su estudio y mirara en dirección hacia donde estaba el adolescente. Yuri le había llamado mucho la atención desde que lo vio, siendo tan joven y buscando un trabajo no era común, probablemente necesitaría una entrevista nueva con él para saber un poco más sobre su vida, pero sobre todo, le interesaba el muchacho en su totalidad, su mirada fresca, sus ojos verde agua, sus labios rosas.

Victor tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para alejar esos malsanos pensamientos. Él era un adulto y Yuri, era un niño pequeño comparado con él, sin duda alguna sería muy difícil tenerlo al lado, comprendiendo que muchas veces su mente y cuerpo lo traicionaban.

 

 

**Continuará.**

¡TADAN! ¿Qué tal, eh? Creo que es un buen comienzo para un fic con dramática romántica y sexual. El próximo capitulo quiero detallar un poco más la vida de Victor, sobre todo sus comienzos y particularmente su edad, porque Victor no tiene 27 años, ya verán cuantos años tiene jajajaja.

Gracias por leer. Le dedico este cap y el fic entero a todos los miembros del grupo SOLO VICTOR x YURIO de facebook, ustedes se pueden unir también si así lo desean, hay material de ellos y a veces subimos algun fic. Ojala podamos hacer un mes o semana Victurio para llenar un poco más este fandom con material.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Victor Nikiforov era un hombre de negocios, trataba de mantener el formalismo en esa empresa pero sobre todo, su vida privada se encontraba bajo siete llaves en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. No se sabía nada de él antes de los veinticinco años, no tenía familia, sólo un perro llamado Makacchin al cual adoraba profundamente, pero luego de eso, era un enigma. Aunque se podía dilucidar que el hombre de ya cuarenta años había tenido una niñez complicada y una adolescencia llena de decepciones. Su madre era una adolescente cuando lo tuvo y lo dejó en las escaleras de una iglesia, donde fue recogido por el cura y enseñado los valores del catolicismo absoluto. El peliplata era curioso, siempre hurgando donde no debía y muchas veces le imponían feroces castigos por meterse donde no debía, sea, arrodillarse encima de los granos de maíz durante algunas horas, o recibir tablazos en sus hombros. No había tenido una buena infancia.   
La adolescencia fue muchísimo peor, dado que si Victor ya era curioso de pequeño, en su adolescencia había tomado caminos equivocados que hicieron al joven prometedor salir huyendo de aquella iglesia-hogar en la que se encontraba, tratando de buscar un futuro.

Hizo muchas cosas, limpiaba botas, pedía monedas, vendía chocolates, ganaba poco dinero, pero lo suficiente para comprarse un emparedado y una caja de jugo de naranja, con esos subsistía durante todo el día.   
Para cuando cumplió dieciocho años estaba bajo de peso, trabajaba todo el día en una pequeña empresa haciendo papeleo, vivía en un pequeño cuarto de un albergue y no tenía contacto visual con nadie. No se conocía si tuvo parejas, pero tampoco él menciona algo al respecto, simplemente deja que las cosas fluyan como el río mismo.

Victor creyó que nada valía la pena, pero de repente algo sonrió en su interior, le costó muchísimo y a base de esfuerzo logró montar su empresa, aunque tuvo mucha ayuda de gente que no valía la pena recordar, pero el éxito y además su físico llamativo le hizo ganar contribuyentes. Hoy podía ser feliz.   
Aun así, la soledad lo mantenía en una burbuja de la que no podía salir, hasta que llegó él. Ese muchacho raro, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, increíblemente bonito. No iba a mentir, lo contrató más que nada por el atractivo, estuvo analizando de que forma contratarlo sin hacer peligrar su intachable moral, necesitaba saber más de él, fue muy poco en ese tiempo de la entrevista y apenas tuvo contacto visual con él.

Pasó así el primer día, el segundo, el tercero, y Victor no podía idear un plan coherente que le permitiera conocer más de aquel bello muchacho, él sabía que debía mantener la distancia, pues resultaba ser un jovencito del cual le llevaba al menos veinticinco años, era un pequeño bebé al lado suyo.

−El viernes es noche de after office en el bar de la esquina −la joven secretaria acomodó los papeles, Victor levanta su rostro−. Irán mucho de los empleados, tal vez para su imagen sería mejor ir.

−¿Tengo cara de un after office? −preguntó, claramente Victor era maduro en edad, pero parecía un adonis de veinte con esa mirada tan aperlada.

−Yo creo que le vendría bien conocer a los nuevos ingresantes ¿no cree? −la secretaria se retiró, dejando pensante a Victor.

Tal vez de este modo podía acercarse más al pequeño quinceañero sin parecer un acosador realmente, no por nada, el niño lo observaba con ojos de subordinado a jefe, pero en un lugar como un bar o pub donde todos sean tratados por iguales y no se encuentran los formalismos de empresa, podía hacer que el chico tuviera más confianza con él.

−¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Yuri es menor de edad, no puede entrar en un pub −criticó, pero claramente él trabajaba en esta empresa y si estaba anotado en la lista seguramente le permitirían el paso aun siendo menor−. Tal vez pueda entrar pero no le vendan bebidas sin identificación.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos el resto del día. Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde se dispuso a irse como la mayoría de los empleados, tomó sus cosas y caminó por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de los escritorio, allí debían haber al menos cien de ellos. Yuri pertenecía a uno y también se encontraba allí ordenando sus cosas mientras le hablaban sus nuevos cuatro amigos.

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** , de nacionalidad canadiense, en realidad era el inútil hijo de un amigo, por lo cual lo había contratado por piedad. Tenía veintitrés años, una bella sonrisa y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo. No era mala persona, salvo algo idiota y no podía mantener la boca cerrada.   
**Otabek Altin** , Kazajo, de veinte años, siempre con una mirada de pocos amigos como si estuviera constipado todo el día. Otabek no solía sonreír ni hacer comentarios fuera de lugar salvo que estuviera bebido, cosa que naturalmente no pasaba. Sus padres eran militares y se había mudado a Rusia cuando era pequeño. Mejor amigo de Jean, y muy servicial, él sabía lo que el otro quería con solo verlo.  
 **Mila Babicheva** , había conseguido el empleo dado que Sara Crispino le rogó, pero había sido un diamante en bruto, la chica tenía un don y su sonrisa cautivaba más a los clientes del género masculino, aunque era abiertamente lesbiana. Tenía veintiséis años y su trabajo era mantener viva y organizada la web.   
Por último y no menos importante, **Seung-Gil Lee** , aunque no estaba entre los cuatro rodeándolo, se encontraba su escritorio junto al de Otabek y muchas veces sin quererlo era parte de las conversaciones. De origen coreano, veinte años, una mirada seria, no hablaba mucho y se dedicaba a observar. Era bueno dibujando los diseños, logos y demás símbolos de la empresa, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los novatos y se había ofrecido claramente a guiar a Yuri en su primer día. Buena gente y reservado, definitivamente Seung era de los pocos que brillaba en la empresa.

−¡El viernes es after office en el bar! Deberíamos ir, es noche de tragos −Jean se apoyó en el escritorio de Yuri, este le vio con mala cara.

−Es verdad, deberíamos ir, le diré a mi novia −sonrie Mila.

−Pero Yuri es menor de edad, aunque podríamos ponerlo en la lista de la empresa, total, tendrá que mostrar identificación si desea tomar un trago −comenta Otabek mirando al rubio.

−Tienes razón, pongámoslo en la lista −Jean parecía muy feliz con la idea.

−No sé si mi abuelo me deje, verán, no tenemos mucho dinero....−comentó el chico.

−¡No te preocupes Yuri! ¿Para qué estamos nosotros? Te harán una rebaja por ser de la empresa, y te quedarás con nosotros. Bailaremos mucho y nos divertiremos ¿verdad, Mila?

−Me parece perfecto.

−¡No se diga más! El viernes salimos de aquí nos vamos al bar.

−Pero solemos salir a las seis, idiota −gruñó Seung, quien casi nunca se metía en la conversación.

−Tiene razón Seung, ¿qué haremos desde las seis hasta que se abra el bar a las once? ¿Mirarnos las caras en la entrada? −Otabek pregunta, Jean suspira y piensa.

−Tal vez deberíamos irnos a casa y prepararnos, luego yo los paso a buscar con mi auto.

−¿Entraremos todos? −preguntó nuevamente Otabek, Mila comienza a contar.

−Bueno seríamos Sara, Michele, Emil....yo....ehm −Mila usa sus dedos pero las cuentas no cuajaban−. Creo que somos muchos para mi auto.

−Yo llevo a Yuri en el mio. Y Otabek tienes moto, podrías llevar a Seung.

−A Seung le da miedo las motos −dice Otabek y mira al coreano que se sonroja y da vuelta la mirada.

−¿Acaso ya se subió? −preguntó confundido, pero no hubo respuesta−. Entonces que Seung venga conmigo en mi auto, total somos dos....

−Aun no sé si mi abuelo me dejará ir.

−Yo le rogaré, mira ¿puede decirle no a esta cara? −Jean hace un gesto realmente adorable, y aunque a Yuri le había comprado esa cara, dudaba que su abuelo la creyera.

−Bueno, esa cara no opaca tu cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, Jean −explicó Yuri, Jean suspira.

−Bueno, pero usaré sueter.

−Entonces queda así, yo llevaré a los Crispino y a Nekola, Otabek llevará a Seung y tú llevarás a Yuri.

−¡Perfecto!

−Espera, ¿qué? −Seung se levantó de su asiento.

Discutieron un rato más de quien llevaría a quien en dónde, Victor se les quedó observando, frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, no podía decir nada a sus empleados si eso no les hacía perjudicar el trabajo, por lo cual se retiró, echándole una última mirada a Yuri.

 

Cuando llegó a su departamento, su viejo perro lo recibió moviéndole la cola, Makachin tenía al menos quince años, era enorme y estaba cansado todo el tiempo, aunque aun mantenía una energía jovial de un cachorrito cuando se levantaba. Dormía con Victor y era la única compañía del hombre ruso. Decidió que lo mejor era sacarlo a pasear por el barrio antes de bañarse y hacer algo de comer, se colocó ropa deportiva y sacó al perro al parque cercano.

Makachin se llenó de energía cuando llegaron al lugar, Victor caminaba mirando el celular en su mano y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver donde estaba el cachorro, que en ese momento se encontraba olfateando en un árbol. Se sentó en una banca y allí se puso a examinar mejor el celular, la gente era bastante ruidosa para ser las seis y media de la tarde, anochecería en un rato, dado que aun el país no se acostumbraba al cambio de estación. Miró el reloj, suspiró y respiró un poco de aire puro. Al rato el perro ya se encontraba a su lado, desperezándose en el suelo. Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que el animal comenzó a roncar, Victor se dio cuenta que no hacía mucho estar sentado allí si el perro no caminaba o se divertía, por lo que se levantó, esperando que Makacchin hiciera lo mismo y ambos se dirigieron al supermercado a comprar refrigerios para cocinar.

−No puedes entrar, Makacchin −como siempre, le hablaba a su perro, la gente le miraba raro cuando lo hacían−. No me mires así, no puedes entrar al supermercado, tú quédate aquí y espérame.

Pero el perro hizo un quejido de tristeza, definitivamente estaba sufriendo la separación, pero Victor no podía hacer nada por ello y solamente acarició la cabeza y el lomo del animal antes de entrar. Este se mantuvo allí quieto, mirando a su amo en el supermercado, viendo su propio reflejo triste con las puertas cerradas. Entonces se recostó, pero su mirada aun seguía clavada allí hasta que las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y salió un adolescente. No sabía el porque, pero verlo le provocó cierta alegría y comenzó a mover la cola de felicidad. El chico ojeó al perro, él no estaba acostumbrado a lidear con esos animales, pues sólo tenía un gato, pero el cachorro lo miraba con tanta ternura que no podía con su corazón.

−¿Quieres? −murmuró mientras estiraba una papa frita de su bolsa, el perro le miró con los ojos desorbitados y movió su cola−. Ok, toma −se la lanzó y Makacchin la atrapó con astusia−. ¿Dónde está tu amo? −el chico rubio de dulce aroma miró por todos lados sin encontrar rastros del amo, inmediatamente se arrodilló−. Sólo quiero ver tu placa.

Yuri Plisetsky se acercó al animal y tomó la placa, decía "Makacchin" en letras gigantes. ¿Quién llamaría a su perro ruso de forma japonesa? Realmente era muy extraño pero al dar la vuelta para ver el número celular o nombre del dueño observó tatuado "Victor Nikiforov" y recordó a su jefe, aquel hombre apuesto de ojos penetrantes y azules.

−¿Tu dueño está aquí? −como si el animal lo entendiera, este asistió−. ¿Dónde? ¿Allí dentró? −el perro dudó con el significado hasta que Yuri le señaló el supermercado y asintió−. Vaya, realmente eres un perro listo ¿sabes dar la pata? −el animal reaccionó dándole la pata derecha−. Woooo.....eres increíblemente talentoso.

Yuri ni se dio cuenta del tiempo, estaba entretenido jugando con el animal hasta que las puertas se volvieron a abrir y Victor salió con dos bolsas de polietileno blancas. Observar a ese chico joven jugar con Makacchin le sorprendió, dado que su perro se encontraba vivo y sagaz a cada una de las instrucciones del adolescente. Tal vez, el perro era como él, y al igual que él, se decaía por su travesía en la adultez. Victor se sentía cansado como el perro, parecían dos viejos que necesitaban sangre nueva, que necesitaba a alguien nuevo, joven y fresco en su vida.

−Yuri −susurró, el nombrado se dio la vuelta y se asustó al ver a Victor.

−Oh, lo siento, yo estaba....

−Está bien, Makacchin últimamente lo notaba decaído, siempre durmiendo, es la primera vez que a las siete de la tarde está tan festivo −sonrió, Yuri se acercó para intentar ayudarlo con la bolsa pero Victor negó−. No soy tan viejo como para que me ayudes con la bolsa, Yuri.

−Lo siento, es que mi abuelo siempre dice que sea servicial −bufó−. Cree que tengo mal carácter.

−No sé de donde sacó eso, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? −el rubio se sonrojó pero ocultó su rostro entre sus cabellos rubios, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Victor entonces caminó por las calles con el joven rubio, lanzándole de vez en cuando algunas miradas furtivas mientras el chico jugaba con su bolsa de papas fritas, Makacchin se había encariñado con Yuri a pesar que este tenía gatos y se podía ver notoriamente en su ropa los pelos del animal, pero había algo, otro aroma que lo hacía irresistible para el perro o eso creía Victor. A pesar que el Makacchin siempre fue muy sociable, no siempre se manifestaba tan enérgico con la gente, sobre todo luego de cumplir los diez años, pero en este caso parecía que Yuri y el perro se conocían de toda la vida o eso creía Victor.

−Y dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo? −preguntó casual, Yuri se tensó, Victor podía verlo, en cierta medida le encantaba las reacciones del muchacho, era un niño aun, sin experiencia y con mucho que aprender.

−Compraba en el supermercado − _obvio, acababa de salir de allí, que pregunta más estúpida_ , se reprochaba mentalmente.

−¿Te resulta fácil el trabajo?

−Al principio era complicado, pero estoy aprendiendo mucho −comentó, lanzó una mirada a Victor y se volvió a sonrojar, cubriéndose con su cabello y mordiéndose el labio.

−Ví que hiciste nuevos amigos.

−Sí, bueno...−hizo una pausa, realmente los chicos del trabajo eran muy buenos−. No se parecen en nada a mis compañeros de clase.

−¿Cuándo comienzan las clases?

−En dos semanas −susurró, no podía creer que el invierno hubiera pasado tan rápido.

−Wooo, como pasa el tiempo −murmuró cerrando los ojos mientras avanzaba, así sentía el aire fresco en su piel y cabello.

−¿Usted también estaba comprando? Nunca creí verlo en un....

−¿Supermercado? Bueno, soy un ser humano también, necesito comida para vivir −ironizó con una sonrisa, Yuri baja la cabeza más rojo que antes−. Que no te apene, entiendo, pensarás que tengo sirvientas y mayordomo pero te sorprenderá saber que sólo vivo con Makacchin −le mira con esos ojos de hermosos tonos azules.

−¿Es soltero? −preguntó y luego cubrió su boca−. Lo....lo siento.

−No tienes que preocuparte, sí, soy soltero −Yuri creyó que esta última palabra lo dijo con morbo, pero no quería indagar más en la vida de su jefe, él era solamente su subordinado.

−Soltero....−susurra, empieza a jugar con la bolsa nuevamente−. Yo también, soy soltero.

−Woo...−rio un poco−. Bueno, es esperable, sólo tienes quince años.

−Sí, sólo tengo quince −repitió lo que decía el otro, estaba muy apenado.

−Bueno Yuri, ¿dónde queda tu casa?

−¿Eh? −el muchacho miró para todos lados, se había pasado−. Creo que en la cuadra anterior, lo siento.

−Está bien, yo vivo justo aquí −el perro fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa, no era grande ni tampoco pequeña, resaltaba por su belleza, tenía un pequeño jardin delantero y una puerta de roble con una manecilla color ojo−. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

−No, está bien, iré yo −saludó amablemente−. Nos vemos, señor Nikiforov.

−Llámame Victor, aquí no hay modales.

Pero Yuri no dijo nada, sólo hizo un gesto con la mano y se retiró, Victor creyó que ese chico era realmente interesante. Entró a su casa, tiro las llaves por ahí y se puso a cocinar. Miró en youtube algunas recetas fáciles con los ingredientes que tenía en su nevera y los que compró, haría pechugas de pollo a la mostaza, le encantaba esa receta. Comenzó a cocinar, se le daba bastante bien y aunque a Victor le gustaba la comida autóctona de Rusia, también le encantaba probar variedad.  
Cocinó muy buen su alimento, lo colocó en una fuente en la mesa, se sirvió un poco de vino blanco y alzó la copa hacia un lugar vació en la mesa. Se daba cuenta que realmente necesitaba a alguien, alguien que le amara y que le fuera fiel, alguien que lo necesitada, alguien que tuviera una relación dependiente e intima con él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegó el viernes y toda la empresa estaba revolucionada, Yuri llegó a su casa a eso de las seis y media y a partir de ahí comenzó a cambiarse. Se puso un short de jean rasgado con tirantes que caían sobre sus blancas piernas, una camiseta con un tigre estampado y capucha, y encima de esto una chaqueta con estampado de animal print. Se acomodó el cabello en una coleta y se colocó un poco de bálsamo de labios. Bajó hacia la cocina donde su abuelo estaba comiendo y lo vio, Yuri realmente lucía precioso.

−Mi pequeño Yuratchka, es la primera vez que sales de la casa a la noche −sonríe el anciano, el gato comienza a maullar mientras se le restriega en las piernas−. Espero no te secuestren de lo lindo que eres.

−Pues me llevará Jean −bufó en un soplido haciendo que el cabello que le caía sobre el ojo se acomodara−. No sé a que hora llegaré.

−¿Llevas tu teléfono celular?

−Aja....

−Llámame cualquier cosa, estaré mirando televisión −Yuri sonríe, se acerca a su abuelo y le besa la frente.

−No te preocupes, abuelo, también irá otra persona de confianza como es Otabek.

−Eso me deja tranquilo−Nikolai no sabía quien era Otabek, pero si su nieto decía que era de confianza, él le creía−. ¿Quieres piroshky?

−Tomaré uno, supongo que no comeremos nada −comentó tomando uno y mordiendolo.

−Toma dos, querido Yuratchka, eres muy delgado y debes comer.

−Sino fuera por lo deportista que soy, seguramente hubiera engordado gracias a ti, abuelo −comentó mordiendo otro trozo, el piroshky de carne y patatas de su abuelo eran alucinantes.

Yuri se sentó a comer y no pasó ni media hora hasta que el automóvil de Jean apareció, tocando la bocina. Nikolai lo fue a despedir a la puerta y saludo al muchacho que traía una chaqueta negra para ocultar sus tatuajes y la mejor cara de mister simpatía. Yuri subió al auto, era un hyundai blanco y se colocó el cinturón, solamente ellos dos estaban en el auto.

−¿Nadie más vendrá con nosotros?

−Otabek se fue más temprano a buscar a Seung, aunque creo que tendremos que pasar nosotros por su casa para ver si se fue con él o no.

−Pasemos.

Yuri y Jean pasaron a buscar a Seung pero la madre del chico les dijo que se había ido en la motocicleta de un "simpático muchacho kazajo", ambos rieron todo el camino cuando dijo la palabra "simpático".   
Una vez que llegaron al bar entraron tranquilamente y se acercaron a la barra donde ya estaban Mila y Sara, junto a Otabek, Seung, Michele y Emil, todos tenían un trago en la mano. Jean pidió el suyo y también una coca-cola para Yuri. La gente comenzaba a bailar en la pista mientras las luces parpadeantes se encendían y se apagaban al son de la música. Yuri tomó su gaseosa y comenzó a beber. Sara y Mila se movían sensualmente en la pista cautivando la mirada de los hombres. Emil hablaba tranquilamente con Michele que se encontraba cabreado porque su hermana había traído una falda muy corta. Yuri estaba con Otabek, Jean y Seung apartados, bebiendo un poco y mirando a la gente.

−Bueno, Micky, tú dijiste que no querías que ningún hombre se acercara a tu hermana. Mila no es un hombre −murmuró con simpatía Emil.

−Ya cállate.

−Sería bueno bailar un poco ¿no? −propuso Jean, pero Seung, Otabek y Yuri no parecían querer moverse de la barra.

Cuando la noche comenzó a excitarse, ya todos se encontraban en la pista, inclusive Yuri quien aun tenía un poco de coca-cola en su vaso y bailaba junto a las chicas. Mila bebía un poco de su trago mientras se movía con su cuerpo sensual sobre su pareja, acariciándole el largo cabello y mordiéndose el labio en forma sugestiva y juguetona.

−Wooo chicas, beso, beso −propuso Jean haciendo palmas.

−¿Eh? Si nosotras nos besamos quiero ver un beso gay tuyo, Jean −gruñó Mila, provocando.

−Cuando quieras, elige y le como la boca −Ya el canadiense tenía unos cuantos tragos encima, por lo tanto sus ojos brillaban.

−Bien, entonces −Mila le sacó el vaso de la mano a su novia y le dio ambos a Jean−. A empezar.

Justo en el momento que Mila toma el rostro de su novia, la música cambió a una muy sensual, las lámparas se tornaban rojas enfocando la fogosidad de la pasión femenina. Jean pudo notar entonces como el beso caliente mutaba aun más hasta el punto de enloquecer a cualquier hombre. Las lenguas se cruzaron, las manos se dejaron libres para acariciar y se apoyaron en las caderas de cada una, mientras se devoraban en un éxtasis de placer y entrega. Michele se rabió pero Emil le acarició la espalda para que se calmara, Yuri no podía creer lo que veía, esas dos chicas manifestando su sexualidad tan abiertamente y a nadie le interesaba.

−¡Woooo qué caliente! −exclamó Jean cuando ambas se separaron.

−Ahora tu turno, genio −dijo Mila arrebatándole los basos.

−Elige.

−Pues −mira a Michele−. Definitivamente tú no eres una opción, ni tú −señala a Emil.

−¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

−Otabek es demasiado amargado para unirse a la diversión, lo mismo con Seung −ambos muchachos se miraron y luego observaron de mala manera a Mila−. Que sea con Yuri.

−¿Eh? −Yuri se señala a si mismo, sorprendido−. Pero yo nunca...

−Siempre hay una primera vez, chico −Mila le saca el vaso de la mano−. ¡Beso, beso, beso!

−¡Beso, beso, beso! −gritó Sara también. De repente Yuri se sintió más incomodo y rojo que de costumbre.

−Lo siento Yuri, es por reto, perdóname −murmuró Jean acercándose.

El miedo lo paralizó y obviamente el canadiense se aprovechó de esto para tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo, los labios apretados del ruso impedían que pase la lengua por lo que tuvo que morder su labio inferior y que de esa forma gimiera bajito para luego sentirse invadido. La mano derecha de Jean estaba en su cintura y la izquierda guiaba el beso moviendo la cara, nunca pensó que su primer beso sería una apuesta absurda pero no se quejaba, a pesar que se sentía raro Jean besaba bastante bien y el ligero gusto a alcohol lo embriagó bastante. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba respondiendo, sus ojos se cerraron y su imagen mental comenzó a formar un cuerpo, unos ojos, unos cabellos.

 ** _Victor_**.

Se apartó dándole un empujón a Jean quien quedó estupefacto ante la reacción. Respiró profundo, tal vez el chico había experimentado un trance.

−Disculpame, voy al baño −susurra retirándose para refrescarse ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

No muy lejos de allí, agitando un vaso con Whisky, los ojos penetrantes de Victor siguieron a Yuri todo el trayecto al baño. Dejó unas monedas en la mesa y caminó detrás de él.

 

**Continuará.**

Wooo, realmente este cap lo hice en un día (hoy) y fue muy duro, el calor me hace doler la cabeza pero al menos salió algo bueno. Nuestro pequeño bebé esta comenzando a experimentar, claramente no con Victor, pero no sé preocupen, en el próximo capitulo tal vez haya un ligero manoseo jajajaja supongo que esta bien para empezar su vida sexual ¿no?

Con respecto a Jean y el beso, quería que el primer beso de Yuri fuera con otro que no sea Victor, estuve pensando varias opciones, de verdad, me quedé con Jean porque dada la circunstancia, es el único que se dejaría llevar por la locura de la maza. Pero déjenme aclarar que Jean solo ve a Yuri como un amigo, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. En este fic reina el Victurio y creo yo que ya de por si hay demasiados problemas con la edad y el consentimiento sexual como para encima ponerle a alguien que se quiere tirar a Yuri antes que Victor, asi que no. Todo esto es parte del frenesí de la fiesta nada más, Jean lo quiere como amigo.

Las edades son las que vieron, 40 años Victor, 15 Yuri y el resto, Yuuri Katsuki también aparecerá adelante pero no tendrá nada que ver con Victor, si esperan Victuri este no es el lugar.

Gracias a todos por leer, espero les haya gustado. Le dedico este fic a Tabris

No sé si realmente estas leyéndolo pero te dedicaré todos los capítulos de acá hasta que termine.


	3. Chapter 3

Respiró profundamente por la nariz y volvió a lanzarse agua a la cara, se sentía mareado, como si le hubieran dado varias vueltas alrededor de su eje. Tragó, tenía la boca seca por el nerviosismo. Nunca creyó que en su primera salida uno de sus compañeros le metería la lengua hasta la garganta. Sabía que Jean no tenía malas intenciones y que probablemente dejándose llevar por Mila lo hizo, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente él a quien le tocó besarlo? Además que notoriamente se encontraba borracho y su beso habían sabido a una mezcla ardiente entre el vodka y la cerveza de raíz, una combinación rara que hizo cosquillas a su estómago. Y es que, no podía ver a ese chico como algo más que amigos.

Levantó su rostro y tiró su cabello hacia atrás, aun manteniendo la mirada en su reflejo. Se encontraba notoriamente sonrojado, además de los labios un poco hinchados por culpa del beso, parecía agitado y transpirado, el lugar era muy pequeño.

Se separó un poco del espejo, del lavabo en general y respiró. Sacó el celular del bolsillo trasero, ya era la una de la mañana, tal vez debería regresar a casa.

−Yuri −el joven se asustó y miró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba un hombre apuesto, de cabello plateado y hermosos ojos azules, su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su caja toraxica.

−Señor Nikiforov −murmuró, apenas en un susurro, Victor lo observó.

−Que te dije sobre decir mi apellido, no estamos en el trabajo, despréndete del formalismo −sonríe con gracia, Yuri también se da el lujo de sonreír, Victor parecía una persona de mundo, pero aun así se daba la molesta de actuar amablemente con un subordinado.

El hombre de cuarenta años traía una camiseta negra que marcaba su cuerpo, pero a la vez era ocultada por un saco color oscuro también, unos pantalones de jean apretados y unas botas negras, traía una cadena plateada con un dije que podía ser del ejercito o algo parecido. Su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado y caían sobre sus ojos algunos mechones rebeldes, su mirada siempre sutil, de tono blanco, con una sonrisa casual. A pesar que Yuri solía tener mal carácter, ese hombre podía hacer que se quedara sin energía, sin motivo para patalear, absolutamente dócil.

−No sabía que venía a bares −murmuró, su mirada giró hacia otro lado, notando lo penetrante que era la opuesta que se clavaba en su rostro.

−Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi −susurra y nuevamente sonríe con simpleza−. Mi empleada me dijo que debería salir un poco más, conocer a mis subordinados −dio unos pasos hacia delante, Yuri se mantuvo en su lugar−. A veces te encuentras con cosas agradable y a veces no tanto −esta últimas palabras parecían ser dichas con cierta molestia. Yuri giró para darse cuenta que tenía la cara de Victor a unos centímetros de distancia, era prudente pero no demasiado, había invadido la zona de Yuri y haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

−Hm, pues...

−Te veo algo rojo, Yuri, tal vez deberías volver a casa.

−No, digo sí, en realidad estoy bien pero ya es  tarde −mira nuevamente el celular que tenía en la mano−. Ya es la una de la mañana.

−Si deseas puedo llevarte, tengo mi convertible rojo en la puerta −Victor saca de su bolsillo trasero un par de llaves de un auto, el menor se queda mirándolas.

−Tal vez.....sí, creo que debo irme −Nikolai siempre le había dicho que no debía confiar en los extraños, pero Victor no era un extraño ¿o si?

Se encaminaron hacia donde estaba el tumulto de gente, Jean bailaba con sus compañeros, Otabek y Seung bebían en la barra, Michele estaba irritado y Emil le tomaba de la mano y sonreía, las chicas montaban un espectáculo lesbico mientras toda la gente aplaudia y las vitoreaba.

−¿Quién te trajo? −preguntó Victor muy cerca de Yuri, pues la música lo aturdía. Esa cercanía le ponía más nervioso aun.

−Jean.

−Bien −si ya antes le tenía bronca a ese tal Leroy, ahora que había visto el beso le tenía aun más bronca, pero decidió ser civilizado y acercarse al joven tomándolo del hombro. Jean se da vuelta y su rostro se torna pálido al ver quien estaba allí, con un poco de temor sonríe estúpidamente−. Me llevaré a Yuri, se siente mal. ¿Tienes algo contra eso? −preguntó, a lo que Jean niega con la cabeza−. Toma un café antes de ponerse al volante o que alguien más conduzca.

Dicho esto se dirigió a la zona exclusiva de aparcamiento en el bar, Yuri se sorprende porque Jean, Otabek y Mila tuvieron que dejar sus vehículos a dos cuadras de allí, pero Victor lo había puesto en un pequeño estacionamiento exclusivo. Cuando le abrió la puerta y observó la mirada dudosa del menor, el ruso sonrió:

−Soy una persona importante, tengo mi propio estacionamiento −y sin decir más cerró la puerta.

Durante el viaje Yuri miró todo el auto, cada parte de él, estaba forrado con cuero los asientos, bien lustrado el volante, además de extremadamente limpio y encerado. Victor era una caja de sorpresas. Se sentó un poco más en los cómodos asientos y miró hacia delante, el auto de Jean olía a cigarro o marihuana, pero este no, claramente se notaba la diferencia entre un adolescente tardío como Leroy y un hombre de mundo como Victor.

−¿Puedo poner música? −preguntó Yuri, Victor le observa.

−Claro −apretó el botón del estereo y Yuri pudo buscar tranquilo una estación, pero no encontró nada−. ¿No hay nada de tu gusto?

−No hay mucha música que no sea blus, aunque me gusta bastante pero vengo de un bar −murmuró y giró la cabeza−. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

−Cuarenta.

−No lo parece −Victor le dio una ojeada nuevamente y sonríe.

−¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

−No sé, usted se viste moderno, no me imagino a una persona de cuarenta vistiéndose así....no quiero sonar como un niño malcriado.

−Bueno, será por qué soy un poco especial −dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en la calle−. Como vez, mi vida empezó de tarde.

−Disculpe que pregunte pero ¿usted tiene familia? −Victor frenó, justo la luz roja le hizo frenar pero Yuri creyó que era por su pregunta−. Lo...

−No te preocupes, no lo sientas −miró al rubio−. No, fui abandonado por mi madre.

−Yo también fui abandonado, por mi padre −Victor arqueó una ceja−. Nunca lo conocí realmente.

−¿No? −volvió a mirar al frente−. ¿No sabes nada de él?

−Hm, no, mamá lo mantuvo en secreto aun para mi abuelo −Victor nuevamente acelera y comienza a andar−. Supongo que sabía que él no podía hacerse cargo de mí.

−¿Hacerse cargo?

−Mi mamá supo en el quinto mes que era un embarazo de riesgo, que su cuerpo no podía tenerme, aun así no interrumpió nunca el embarazo −se acomodó mejor en el asiento para observar a Victor, este sonríe−. Ella decidió tenerme, les pidió perdón a mis abuelos, dado que ellos no eran adinerados. Le dijo que me dejaba como su reemplazo y entró al quirófano. Nací prematuro, pero salí adelante gracias al amor de mis abuelos.

−Tu padre es un idiota.

−¿Hm?

−Se perdió de algo maravilloso como es criar a un niño −hace un gesto, un gesto que solamente Victor comprende, Yuri baja la mirada−. Hay muchos idiotas en el mundo que hacen ese tipo de cosas.

−Quiero perdonar a mi padre por lo que hizo, me gustaría conocerlo y verlo, pero cargando este carácter que tengo, sé que le daré una patada, lo sé.

−¿Y cómo piensas buscarlo? −Yuri levanta la mirada nuevamente.

−No lo sé, no es fácil cuando no tienes donde buscar. Tal vez preguntarle a los amigos de mi madre, la mayoría están casados y viven lejos de aquí, en donde yo vivía antes.

−Es un trabajo duro para buscar a alguien que no te quiso.

−Lo sé −el chico se angustió, Victor no supo como levantarle el ánimo.

−Creo que....−iba a informar a Yuri que habían llegado pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando notó a varias personas a las afueras de la casa−. ¿Hm?

−¿Qué ocurre? −Yuri sale del auto para ir corriendo a la casa pero una vecina lo detiene−. ¡DEJEME!

−Tu abuelo no está ahí −la señora se notaba angustiada, Yuri le miró desencajado.

−¿Cómo que no está aquí? ¿Qué le pasó? −preguntó mirando para todos lados, Victor llegó a su lado.

−Disculpe señora, ¿puede decirme qué ocurrió?

−El señor Nikolai tuvo un ataque al corazón, un vecino lo encontró y llamó a la ambulancia mientras le hizo primeros auxilios, lograron estabilizarlo y lo llevaron a un hospital −la mujer miró a Yuri−. Si deseas pasar esta noche en mi casa yo...

−¡Abuelo! −Yuri corrió al auto de Victor−. Por favor, Victor, llévame, llévame con mi abuelo.

−Yuri....los horarios de visita.

−¡Mi abuelo es lo único que tengo! −gritó con sus ojos que empezaron a derramar las primeras lágrimas.

El mayor se subió al auto, era su responsabilidad Yuri ahora y debía hacerlo, lo llevó al hospital más cercano que encontró, era uno que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras. Cuando entraron, Victor fue a la recepción a averiguar mientras Yuri deambulaba perdido por los pasillos, intentando encontrar a su abuelo, pero no había rastros de él, las personas a su alrededor lo miraban con algo de nostalgia y hasta cierto punto probablemente pensando que el enfermo era él. Victor no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, pero Yuri estaba en otro mundo ahora, estaba shockeado y angustiado al mismo tiempo.

−¿Qué me miran? −gritó mientras cerraba los ojos, unas lágrimas cayeron por ellos.

−Yuri, ven −Victor lo tomó de los hombros y lo guió hacia unos asientos que se encontraban allí, se saca el saco negro que llevaba y se lo coloca encima−. Debes de serenarte ¿te traigo un café? Te hará bien algo caliente.

−No, gracias −masculló y se aferró al abrigo, tiritando más por el llanto que por el frío.

−Me dijeron en la recepción que tu abuelo entró aquí, está estable, pero no es horario de visitas ni mucho menos.....Yuri, debes regresar a tu casa.

−Me quedaré aquí hasta que sea el horario de visitas.

−Eso será dentro de diez horas, Yuri −murmuró−. Yuri, ¿no hay forma de hacerte volver a tu casa?

−No.

−¿Quieres venir a la mía? −preguntó, el joven levanta la cabeza sorprendido ¿ir a la casa de Victor? −. Deje a Makacchin solo.

−Yo...

−Necesitas dormir, Yuri, necesitas un abrigo y un buen desayuno, déjame dártelo por favor.

−Quiero quedarme un rato más, por favor −susurra, Victor sabe que no hay manera de hacerlo entrar en razón, por lo que se sienta a su diestra y se mantiene allí. El niño apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Victor para luego cerrar los ojos, aun está despierto, pero necesita serenarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Victor nota que Yuri ya se encuentra profundamente dormido, por lo cual se levanta muy lentamente, haciendo que la cabeza no golpee el otro asiento y lo toma en brazos. Yuri es realmente muy liviano para lo que medía, lo cual preocupó bastante al hombre de negocios, pero no era el padre, por lo cual lo llevó hasta su auto aparcado en el estacionamiento, como pudo abrió la puerta y depositó al chico sobre el asiento delantero, luego la cerró muy suavemente para no despertarlo.   
Condujo por las calles un rato hasta llega a su casa, que no estaba tan lejos de la del menor. Estacionó su auto en el garaje y tomó al muchacho nuevamente en brazos para llevarlo hasta la habitación. Lo dejó allí en la cama y se sentó a su lado, le quitó el saco dejándolo solamente con la ropa que traía puesta.

−Yuri −susurró, el chico no hizo más que gemir suavemente cuando Victor intentó apartar los mechones de cabello del rostro−. Eres el ser más hermoso que he conocido en mi vida.

Durmiendo, ese chico era un angelito, un ángel caído del cielo con una belleza absoluta y arrolladora. Se levantó de la cama y salió fuera del cuarto para tomar su celular en el bolsillo y marcar a su secretaria, sabía que la hora no era la mejor, pero tenía que informarle que no iría a la reunión que tenía con los empresarios. Tal vez lo mejor era enviar un mensaje. Cortó la llamada y escribió, pero antes que se mande el mensaje el teléfono de línea comenzó a sonar, Victor deja el celular en la mesa y atiende.

−lamento haberte despertado −dijo el hombre con una colérica sonrisa−. Ocurrieron muchas cosas, y en realidad estoy agitado, ni me di cuenta el horario. Podrías cambiar mi reunión con los empresarios para el lunes a primera hora, realmente no puedo ir.

La chica no lo cuestionó, solamente asintió en todo y lo anotó en su agenda del otro lado de la linea. Se saludaron y colgó, Victor volvió al cuarto donde Yuri ya se había desperezado. Era un adolescente realmente y apenas se encontraba en una cama cálida, no podía evitar hacerla suya. Makacchin se acercó a ambos y se colocó al pie de la cama para dormir, Victor lo acarició y sonrió. Le quitó los zapatos al chico para que se pudiera desperezar en la cama y se retiró.  
Se fue a duchar y luego se colocó unos bóxer negros. Estiró sus músculos mientras veía a Yuri girarse en la cama y dormir, dejándole un panorama del cuerpo del muchacho, sobre todo del trasero. Victor negó, intentó sacarse la imagen de la cabeza y continuó haciendo los pequeños ejercicios antes de irse a dormir, pero no pudo. Volvió a mirar, la curvatura del cuerpo, la cintura estrecha, las caderas bien definidas, la espalda pequeña, los cabellos rubios cayendo por la almohada de la cama. Hacía tiempo que no tenía acompañante en esa cama y creyó que nadie más que Makacchin ocuparía ese lugar, pero ahora que miraba al muchacho, no le importaba compartirla nuevamente.

Tragó.

−Tal vez estarías más cómodo sin ese short −dijo en susurro, se acercó y giró suavemente a Yuri dejándolo boca arriba−. Creo que tienes razón −se respondió el mismo, miró a Makacchin que lo observaba con duda, hizo un gesto para que se mantenga callado.

Subió a la cama y acercó su mano hacia el botón del short, tragó nuevamente, estaba nervioso. No quería que Yuri despertara y le gritara que era un pervertido, pero "lo hacía por su comodidad", claro. Relamió sus labios y desprendió el botón con mucha sutileza, luego bajó la cremallera hasta el final, dejando ver unos adorables calzones con tigrecitos en ellos. Se rió internamente, nunca pensó que el chico fuera más adorable, se sentía un pedófilo haciendo esto, pero nuevamente en su cabeza la frase "Lo hago por su comodidad". Lentamente tiró del short corto hacia abajo para dejar expuesta todas las piernas del muchacho.

−Aaah, que bonitas piernas −rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la delicada piel de las piernas del chico, eran muy suaves, sin marcas, inmaculadas, se notaba a leguas que el niño era virgen−. Diablos −Victor miró, definitivamente algo tan tranquilo como sacarle un short a un quinceañero había hecho que se endureciera−. No puedo hacerlo aquí.

Salió de la cama, fue a buscar el celular y tomó una foto del menor en la cama con las piernas semi abiertas. Se fue directo al baño, colocó el celular encima de la mochila del inodoro y comenzó a masturbarse mirando el cuerpo del chico. Mordió sus labios para evitar gemir y que se despertara, pero no podía, hacía años que no se tocaba allí, siempre buscaba excusas para saciarse y ahora estaba tan caliente que iba a explotar. Se imaginó las miles de cosas que podía enseñarle a ese chiquillo sobre las aventuras sexuales, se imaginó abrirle las piernas y penetrarlo salvajemente mientras dejaba marcas por todo su perfecto y blanco cuerpo. Llevarlo al éxtasis más profundo, que quiera más, que le marque la espalda a arañazos de lo fuerte que se lo cogía y....explotó. No pudo aguantar más y explotó, dejando un rastro de semen no solamente en los bóxer sino en parte del baño. ¿Todo eso tenía dentro? Tragó un poco de su saliva.

El resto del tiempo lo pasó limpiando el baño y a si mismo, para luego volver a la habitación y colocarle nuevamente los shorts al chico, lo mejor sería dormir en otra parte, o el muchacho podría sentirse intimidad y perturbado. Apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y se fue directo al sofá cama. Makacchin se quedó durmiendo con Yuri, fue la primera vez que el perro no dormía con él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente Victor se despertó temprano, comenzó a hacer el desayuno, un poco de café, tostadas, mermelada y queso, un desayuno bastante completo. Había frutas de estación cortadas, un poco de kasha para el crecimiento, avena con leche. Victor preparó todo para dos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ocupaba la silla de invitados. Se colocó una camiseta negra encima y unos shorts cómodos abajo antes que el chico apareciera fregándose los ojos por el pasillo.

−Buenos días, bello durmiente −murmuró con una sonrisa, Yuri vio la mesa muy bien preparada y se sorprendió.

−¿Hiciste todo esto?

−Sí, tienes que recuperar energías para ir a ver a tu abuelo, anda....−Yuri se sienta en la silla, agradece a Victor y comienza a comer el kasha que Victor le preparó.

−Tuve un sueño muy extraño −murmuró el chico mientras revolvía su kasha lentamente, Victor levanta la mirada mientras bebé su café.

−¿Quieres contarme?

−Pues, al principio −murmuró y tomó una cucharada para llevarse a la boca, la tragó y observó al dueño de casa−. Soñé que caía, caía muy fuerte hacia el piso, y me rompía todos los huesos del cuarto, fue algo doloroso, un sentimiento horrible.

−Eso es feo.

−Pero ahí no termina el sueño, por alguna extraña razón sentí que me quitaban los shorts −miró su short, Victor enmudece y traga un poco de su saliva−. Pero al despertarme los traía puestos, pero la sensación de que me los quitaban y me acariciaban las piernas las tenía, fue extraño....

−¿Te dio asco?

−No.....yo....me sentía feliz.

−¿Feliz?

−Luego vi, una figura, por alguna razón sentí que era mi padre y fui corriendo tras ella, pero esa figura se desvanecía lentamente. Suspiré, sabía que jamás lo volvería a encontrar pero hasta sentí como rozaba sus manos con mi piel, era cálido, no como lo imaginaba. Luego.....no....−Yuri se sonrojó, Victor no comprendía que le pasaba pero tampoco quería indagar si el muchacho no le contaba−. Sentí ruidos raros, como, gemidos....

−¿Gemidos?

−Tal vez escuché mal ¿qué hora es?

−Son las diez, aun queda una hora, come tranquilo, yo me encargaré de llevarte.

−Gracias −sonrió levemente−. No tendrías que hacer esto, eres solo mi jefe.

−Yuri, eres un niño de quince años, yo tomé la responsabilidad sobre ti y voy a cumplirla, además −observó la casa−. Esta casa necesita vida.

−¿vida?

−He vivido solo mucho tiempo, Yuri, también Makacchin −señala a su perro, el cual vivaz y astuto se encontraba al lado de Yuri, moviendole la cola−. Cuando vi como Makacchin estaba feliz contigo y energico, como si fuera un cachorro nuevamente, me di cuenta que eso necesitabamos, sangre joven y nueva, alguien que de vida a este hogar.

−Hmmm....−Yuri baja la cabeza, notoriamente enrojecida.

−Me gustaría tenerte toda la vida aquí−susurró, muy bajito, Yuri no alcanzó a escucharlo.

−¿Qué?

−Nada, pienso en voz alta....

−Mi abuelo quedará en el hospital mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

−No lo sé, Yuri....

−No quiero estar solo en casa, me dan miedo los fantasmas −el chico se abrazo a si mismo, a Victor lo conmovió.

−No te preocupes Yuri, eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí.

Claramente estaban pisando la línea entre jefe y subordinado, entre adulto y adolescente, estaban cortando cualquier tipo de conexión hacia la realidad, Victor quería eso, quería tenerlo para si mismo, darle amor, darle ternura, darle todo lo que ese muchacho necesitaba y a la vez, temía romperlo, asustarlo, causarle traumas. Sería difícil tenerlo allí sin querer sentir su piel, besarlo, acariciarlo, amarlo.

Salieron rumbo al hospital a las diez y media y estuvieron esperando un tiempo hasta que se hizo el horario de visitas. Yuri fue el primero que entró y abrazó a Nikolai con todo el amor del mundo, el hombre estaba pálido y ojeroso, pero aun así se lo podía ver bastante bien. Yuri lloró delante de Victor, lloró como nunca y abrazó a su abuelo, temiendo perderlo. Eso conmovió el frío corazón de Nikiforov, quien intentó no perder la calma, era él quien tenía que sostener a Yuri.

−Mi pequeño Yuratchka, lamento causarte tantos problemas −susurró con voz neutra.

−No abuelo, no, realmente quiero que estés bien.

−Señor Plisetsky, me alegro mucho que esté bien −Nikolai lo observó, por algún motivo le parecía familiar, la forma de sus ojos, el cabello.

−¿Usted es el dueño de esa famosa empresa? −preguntó Nikolai, Victor asintió−. Con razón su rostro me era familiar.

−No hables tanto abuelo, perderás energía −Yuri estaba casi encima del anciano, a Victor le pareció conmovedor.

−Los doctores me dijeron que estaré aquí unas semanas...

−¿Qué? ¿Unas semanas? ¿Qué haré sin ti, abuelo? −Yuri volvió a abrazarlo, queriendo fundirse encima del anciano.

−Oh mi pequeño Yuratchka, tú eres joven y fuerte....podrás....con esto −miró a Victor−. Sé que probablemente usted no tiene nada que ver, pero por favor, cuide a mi nieto, me inspira confianza.

−No se preocupe señor, no lo decepcionaré −Victor hace una reverencia.

Luego de una hora donde Yuri estuvo recargado encima de su abuelo todo el tiempo, abandonó la sala. Victor llevó al chico a la casa y entre los dos empacaron todo lo que necesitaría el niño para esas dos semanas. Su portátil, celular, ropa, al gato. Todos partieron hacia la casa, Yuri avisó a sus compañeros que estaría bien pero no le dijo donde viviría porque si se enteraban en la empresa, podían creer mal de ellos. Yuri llegó con la gata en brazos, Makacchin fue a recibirlo y sintió el aroma, pero dado que el perro era muy mimoso y el gato muy vivaracho ambos hicieron una linda amistad y cuando menos se lo esperaron los dos estaban durmiendo enredados, el gato encima de Makacchin.

−Realmente se hicieron amigos −susurró Victor dejando una caja de Yuri en la mesa, el chico sonrie.

−Sí −murmuró−. Gracias por dejarme vivir acá.

−Estás solo Yuri, es mi deber acogerte −la última frase la dijo en dos partes a cogerte, mientras sonreía, para Yuri pasó desapercibido, pero no para Victor que la dijo.

Algo dentro del mayor comenzaba a encenderse, pero la prueba de fuego era el tener al muchacho dos semanas en la casa como mínimo, tal vez no podría resistirse o tal vez sí, pero de algo estaba seguro, su mente y cuerpo aclamaban por acariciar a ese muchacho esbelto.

 

 

**Continuará.**

Wooo, les dije que este capitulo les gustaría más que el anterior y ¿me equivoqué? Digame en los comentarios.  
Soy una mala escritora, tengo la mitad de mi fic CONTRA EL MUNDO y aun no avanzo ni dos lineas, en cambio me hice en unas horas todo un capitulo entero de este puto fic jajajaja, es que me apasiona, me apasiona porque sé lo que se viene y no diré nada y asdfdsfddfa. Por favor.

Lo de Nikolai esta planeado (no por Nikolai claro está XD), pero quería que Yuri comenzara a tener un vinculo intimo. Y aunque ustedes piensan "¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a su hijo adolescente con un tipo que ni conoce?" Ya verán por qué lo dejó con Victor, créanme que Nikolai lo conoce de algun lado jajajaja pero todo esto se dirá más adelante, mientras tanto disfrutenlo.

Nuevamente el fic dedicado al fandom de SOLO VICTOR x YURIO, somos un grupo pequeño pero acogedor, por favor, unanse a nosotros y gobernaremos el mundo.

PD: El Kasha es parte del desayuno de los rusos, es como un revuelto de granos y es muy nutritivo sobre todo para los niños en crecimiento.

Saludos a todos. Beshotes.


	4. Chapter 4

El café-bar Matryoshka se encontraba en una pequeña esquina cerca de la avenida cuatro. Usualmente los sábados a la noche, Victor iba a tomar algo allí con un amigo y ese día no era la excepción. Apartó su lugar en la barra, vestido con una camisa negra y un saco, una cadena con una cruz caía de su cuello, el cabello estaba prolijamente arreglado y apenas cubrían los ojos celestes que decoraban su rostro joven. Miró al barman y le pidió un trago, de esos cócteles de fruta que tanto le gustaban y le estiró un billete de cien dólares. El hombre, que inmediatamente tomó el dinero, comenzó a preparar el cóctel a pesar de estar hasta las bolas de gente que pedía su bebida y se había formado con anticipación, pero todos sabían que Victor Nikiforov siempre tenía privilegios.   
Tomó el celular del bolsillo del saco y lo prendió, la luz clara iluminó su rostro, eran las 23:30 y Christophe Giacometti no había llegado. Suspiró y volvió a meter el celular en el bolsillo para luego recibir su trago con la mano derecha y llevarlo directamente a la boca. Solo amagó a tomar un sorbo cuando Chris se encontraba a su lado, vestido con camisa blanca y saco rosa, con unos jeans ajustados y su cabello desarreglado, traía un chupón en su cuello y los labios rojos de haber sido besado intensamente, Victor le sonrió.

−¿Uno de tus ligues? −preguntó casual haciendo un ademán hacia el chupón, mientras el joven suizo se sentó a su lado.

−Algo así, querido Victor −sonrió y golpeó la barra para que el barman lo mirara−. Quiero de lo que esté tomando −y también deslizó un billete de dólar.

−Veo que llegaste como una hora antes que yo y te la montaste en el baño con algún niño de por aquí −miró a su alrededor, habían varios jóvenes adultos, algunos más jóvenes que otros, rozando casi la ilegalidad.

−Digamos que disfruté bastante ¿y qué me dices tú? ¿Continúas solo o prefieres algo más? Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto si me necesitas.

−Hablo en serio −Victor gira y le sonrie−. Necesito tu ayuda en un trabajo serio.

−¿Hm? ¿Para eso me llamaste?

−Exactamente −Victor saca nuevamente su celular, busca algo en él y una vez encontrado lo apoya en la barra y lo desliza con sus dedos hacia donde esta Chris, el muchacho se sorprende al ver aquello.

−Oh, Victor −murmuró−. Esto no es muy legal, este niño no tiene pantalones −sonrie de costado, Victor arquea una ceja.

−No, mira su cara −señala el rostro y lo amplia−. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

−¿No tienes alguna foto con los ojos abiertos?

−No pude sacarle ninguna, pero puedo mandarte algo cuando tenga su currículum en mi escritorio el lunes, no voy a ir sacándole fotos de su cara.

−No, bueno, pero casualmente −le mira con detenimiento−. Aun así me suena familiar ¿es del barrio?

−Sí, es del barrio, es el nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky.

−¡Oh! −Chris sonrie−. Nikolai Plisetsky, lo recuerdo −sonrie amablemente−. Ese adorable viejecillo, lo recuerdo del barrio, iba a comprar pan a la panadería de mi padre cuando era joven.

−Bueno, resulta que la hija de este hombre resultó embarazada de este niño −señala nuevamente la imagen de Yuri−. Actualmente su madre murió y su abuelo está en el hospital, hablamos el otro día sobre su familia y él dijo que su padre lo había abandonado.

−¿Su padre? Hm entonces ¿lo que quieres es que encuentre a su padre?

−Te dedicas a eso ¿verdad? −Victor frunce el ceño, Chris ríe amenamente mientras toma el cóctel que le habían preparado.

−Bueno, está bien, pero ¿tienes algún dato factible? ¿Detalles? ¿El nombre de la madre de este niño?

−Pensé que conocías a Nikolai.

−Mi padre lo conoce, me ha contado de cuando Nikolai era joven, pero yo no tengo la menor idea de quien es la hija del señor, ni mucho menos el padre del niño.

−Pues, técnicamente no sé más que tú, pero puedo decirte una cosa, probablemente Yuri sea igual a su madre −mira al niño−. Yuri tiene ojos verdes y mirada fuerte.

−Decidida, ya veo.

−Es como un gatito.

−Ya, entendí, te gusta −sonrie mostrando sus dientes−. Y quieres que el señor padre te de el visto bueno.

−Claro que no, quiero que encuentres a este hombre porque Yuri necesita una figura paterna, además, si se muere el abuelo, estará solo en este mundo....yo no puedo simplemente llevármelo, por más que quiera.

−Entiendo, entiendo −piensa detenidamente y ve el rostro dormido del menor−. Bueno, haré lo que pueda.

−Gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ti −ambos beben un poco.

−Y dime ¿de dónde conociste a este niño? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

−¿Interesado? −Victor realizó la pregunta con el ceño fruncido, Chris sonríe.

−No, no....debo decir que es muy hermoso, pero no te lo quitaré, Vitya −cuando Victor solía enojarse, Chris le decía "Vitya" para que se calme−. Sólo era una pregunta.

−En realidad tres −bufó y volvió a beber de a sorbos su cóctel−. Lo conocí en el trabajo, es algo así como un secretario. Su nombre es Yuri y tiene quince años.

−¡Quince! ¿Eso no es muy menor para ti?

−No voy a violarlo, si es lo que piensas −gruño. Chris cruza los brazos.

−Yuri es muy bonito, no creo que puedas resistirte a sus encantos mucho tiempo.

−Estoy viviendo con él.

−¿Ah? ¿Qué? −Chris no salía de su asombro−. Oh es verdad, estas sábanas de seda son la de tu cama ¿acaso tú? −preguntó, pero Victor le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

−No....no lo toqué −respondió−. Pero el deseo de tocarlo esta latente y ahora que vive conmigo es aun más. Estuve gran parte del día en el hospital y luego mudando las cosas de Yuri a mi casa mientras espera que se recupere su abuelo, Yuri no quiere volver a su casa porque se pone triste de estar solo. ¿Qué hace un chico de quince en una casa solo?

−Yo te diría que hice yo, pero sigue...

−Entonces el abuelo me dio su permiso...

−¿Hm? ¿Y de dónde conoces al abuelo? −preguntó.

−Ahora que lo dices, creo que era el chofer del taxi que me tomaba antes de comprarme el auto descapotable que tengo.

−Oh, ya veo, con que de ahí se conocen.

−Sí....yo solía hablarle todo el camino al trabajo sobre mis problemas y él me hablaba de su nieto, era muy divertido −murmuró−. Aunque aun me suena raro que me haya legado a su nieto, es decir, podía ser un depravado sexual.

−Que lo eres.

−Cállate −se bebió el resto del contenido de su vaso−. Aaaah, necesitaba esto.

−¿Trago?

−Últimamente estoy muy tenso.

−Se nota −le entrega el celular−. Y dime, tu niño ¿tiene alguna experiencia en el sexo?

−¿Hm? −Victor le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

−Es mera curiosidad.

−Es un chico de quince años.

−Tú sabes que hoy los niños de quince años saben más de sexo que nosotros.

−Bueno, creo que Yuri fue criado a la antigua, creo que he visto su primer beso en vivo −gruñó, claramente irritado.

−¿Primer beso? ¿Acaso tú?

−¿Si hubiera sido yo estaría tan irritado? −preguntó−. Fue un idiota que trabaja para mi, ehm.... ¿cómo se llama? ¡Leroy!

−Oh, el hijo de Alain Leroy −sonrie de costado−. Lo conozco, es un chico encantador aunque algo estúpido, pero es encantador.

−Pues no será tan encantador cuando le quite los ojos.

−Oh, vamos Vitya, es un chico joven y Yuri también lo es, déjalos quererse.

−Todo fue un puto juego, ni siquiera fue por amor, pero yo me encargaré que no vuelva a jugar con Yura −Chris levanta la ceja, interrogante.

−¿Tan rápido andamos con apodos cariñosos?

−Cállate.

Se mantuvieron un rato más hablando sobre las pequeñeces de la vida. Chris le cuenta que ha terminado la relación con su última pareja y que se siente un poco solo cuando llega a la casa y solo ve a su gata esperándolo. Por otro lado, el hombre ruso de cuarenta años le pide que mantenga en secreto lo de buscar al padre de Yuri y que ante cualquier información, por más estúpida que parezca, lo mantenga informado, dándole sus números personales para que lo llame, cosa que no solía dar.   
Chris y Victor se conocieron en las calles como adolescentes, ambos crecieron en un pueblo bastante oscuro pero salieron adelante. Tenían casi la misma edad, salvo que Chris era dos años menor. Victor había repuntado hacia arriba, demasiado arriba como para verlo, pero siempre se sentaba en ese polvoriento bar una vez a la semana a hablar con su viejo compañero de copas.  
En alguna ocasión de adolescentes habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero era solo eso, juego de adolescentes estúpidos. No sentían amor por el otro pero se respetaban y querían mucho.

Chris sabía todos los secretos de Victor y a la inversa también, aquello que negaba a los demás pero sobre todo, aquello que jamás contó, Chris lo sabía perfectamente y con lujos de detalles.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

−Ya, estoy bien −susurra la voz de Yuri.

El adolescente se encontraba tirado boca arriba abajo encima de la cama, vestido con un short de pijama de animal print, una camiseta blanca de manga larga y las pantuflas blancas que cayeron al suelo. La gata de Yuri se encontraba acostada al lado de él, hecho un ovillo, mientras Makacchin se había dormido en la alfombra del suelo al lado de la cama.  
Llevaba al menos diez minutos hablando con alguien por telefono cuando Victor llegó y fue directo a su cuarto donde se encontraba el adolescente. Habían acordado que Yuri dormiría en el sofa, pero que podía estar en la habitación mientras Victor no se encontraba y eso pasaba. Cuando el adulto se acercó al cuarto y observó ese cuerpito encima de su cama, hablando por teléfono le pareció la imagen más hermosa del mundo.

−Eres un tonto ¿lo sabes? −murmura y luego se rie un poco, Victor comienza a sentirse invadido, ¿con quién hablaba Yuri? −. Ya te dije que estoy bien, luego de lo de mi abuelo me quedé en lo de un amigo....

El adulto se sorprendió que Yuri comentara donde vivía ahora, aunque suprimió el hecho que estaba allí dado que Victor se lo había pedido.

−¿Quedarme a dormir a tu casa? −se detuvo un momento, el corazón de Victor también lo hizo−. No lo sé, tendría que preguntar.....bueno debo irme, Jean, gracias por llamar y saludame a Mila y Beka −susurró y colgó.

−¿Hablabas con Jean? −Yuri se asusta al dar la vuelta y encontrarse con Victor allí.

−Victor, me asustaste −se acomoda en la cama y se sienta−. Sí, en realidad me llamaron los chicos, Mila, Beka y Jean, los tres estan en su casa y bueno, quisieron saber como estaba, se enteraron lo de mi abuelo.

−¿No es Jean el chico que te besó? −Yuri se sorprendió.

−Sólo fue un juego −suspiró−. Me sentí mal por él, dado que era como una apuesta y él me pidió disculpas, ya es la quinta vez que lo hace hoy −señala el teléfono−. Somos amigos, nada más.

−Ya veo −se quita el saco y camina hacia el armario.

−Hm, no pareces contento ¿ocurrió algo?

−No, nada. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a acostar, es muy tarde para ti.

−No soy un niño.

−Hm −mira a Yuri, lo observa friamente y el chico siente lo penetrante de la mirada−. Ve a acostarte Yuri.

−De....de acuerdo −el chico se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, bastante perturbado, mientras Victor se sienta y comienza a quitarse la ropa.

−Mierda, ¿qué haré con este chico? −se preguntó a si mismo, se quitó las zapatillas y pantalones, se iba a quitar el boxer cuando Yuri aparecio por la puerta.

−Victor el microondas....−se detuvo, no dijo nada más cuando se cruzaron aunque no precisamente miraban las mismas cosas. Victor tenía los ojos clavados en la cabeza de Yuri, claramente, pero Yuri había comenzado por la cabeza y terminado en su paquete.

−¿El microondas? −De alguna manera a Victor le encantó que Yuri se concentrara en esa parte que tanto le gustaba de él y más encima abriera la boca de par en par al saber que aquel hombre la tenía enorme.

−Este....no funciona −notó que Victor lo estaba mirando y giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado, bastante sonrojado.

−¿No anda? −preguntó.

−No, ven −Yuri caminó hacia fuera y lo guió a la cocina, Victor a pesar de ser rápido se mantuvo atrás para observar los glúteos del chico, realmente no había pasado ni dos horas enteras solos y ya tenía ganas de....diablos, tenía que pensar en algo feo−. Mira −el chico toca las teclas pero el horno no hace ningún sonido.

−Hm, deberé mandarlo a revisar −se fija que estuviera encendido−. Hay luz, está conectado, no sé, tal vez sea algún cable.

−Tal vez −los ojos de Yuri se le escapaban de la visual normal para concentrarse en esa parte del cuerpo, pero inmediatamente se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

−Yuri ¿estarás cómodo en el sofá?

−¿Si estoy cómodo? Hmm −mira el sofá−. Creo que si.

−De acuerdo, si necesitas algo, llámame −inmediatamente lo saludo y se fue a dormir.

Yuri hizo lo mismo.

Durante gran parte de la noche, los sueños de Victor eran constantemente referentes a lo sexual. Soñó como le hacía el amor a Yuri en ese diminuto sofá, mientras su perro y el gato observaban la brutalidad con la que penetraba al chico hasta quebrarlo. Claramente el mismo representaba su vida sexual frustrada, que necesitaba ser saciada de alguna manera y el impulso lo hizo despertarse. Estaba agitado, sudado, se había quedado dormido en bóxer y sintió una humedad y dureza allí abajo. Bajó su mirada y lo vio, estaba sobresaliendo, por lo tanto necesitaba atención. Victor bajó sus boxer hasta quitárselos, estaban humedos y no le gustaba en el contacto con su piel.   
Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina, giró y notó a Yuri durmiendo en el sofá, ¡Claro! Yuri estaba viviendo con él, se había olvidado. Pero el verlo allí, apenas cubierto con una sábana, enroscado y con sus finas piernas expuestas y su camiseta algo levantada. Esa imagen le hizo endurecer más. Se acercó. Se colocó cerca de Yuri y comenzó a masturbarse mientras veía al chico allí, dormir tranquilamente.

No podía resistirse más tiempo, estaba caliente como las llamas del infierno y ese niño lo encendía aun más, pero si lo tocaba o despertaba le diría que es un pervertido y lo chaquetearía con justa razón. ¡Se estaba masturbando delante de un menor! Y encima lo estaba haciendo objeto de su orgasmo.

−Aaah, Yuri −gimoteó mientras continuaba haciendo crecer su miembro de lo altivo que se encontraba, mirándole el rostro. En cada jalada y cuerpo iba para delante y atrás, su cadenita de cruz se movía estrepitosamente frente a Yuri. Necesitaba poseerlo, pero no podía, intentó agacharse lo suficiente y pasó su pene sobre los labios del menor, este hizo un ligero movimiento y se pasó la lengua inconscientemente.

La sensación de esa lengua cerca de su parte intima lo hizo seguir apoyando su pene en la cara del chico, precisamente en los labios.

−Es un helado, Yuri −susurró, como dentro de un sueño−. Tómalo, es todo tuyo −comentó. Como si Yuri realmente comprendiera, comenzó a lamer lentamente el miembro, claro esta, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. Solo fueron dos lenguetazos, solamente eso, pero para Victor era algo impresionante.

Continuó masturbándose hasta que llegó al orgasmo, su semen cayó encima de la cabeza del chico, cosa que lo asustó y luego de descargarse fue corriendo por una toalla. La esencia que había terminado en la boca de Yuri fue ingerida por el propio chico en sueños, mientras que el resto se la quitó con una toallita húmeda. Agradecia que ese niño tuviera el sueño pesado.  
Cuando al fin pudo tranquilizarse volvió a la cama y se colocó un pijama con sus boxer secos para dormir plásicamente, esta vez más relajado.

Yuri se levanta a la mañana siguiente con una sensación rara en su cara, su piel esta un poco más suave que antes y su cabello estaba algo humedo, pasó su mano por ellos y cuando la miró, traía restos de un liquido espeso y extraño, de tonalidad blanca. No sabía exactamente si era jabon de baño que le habia quedado luego de ducharse la noche anterior u otra cosa. La olfateó, pero no tenía olor. Pasó la lengua y su gusto era amargo, sabía como su boca al despertarse.   
Se incorporó, no notó nada raro en su cuerpo pero se sentía diferente. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina donde colocó agua caliente para hacer café, sacó la leche y el cereal. Victor se levantó media hora después, cuando Yuri estaba desayunando, no traía la camisa del pijama, solo sus pantalones.

−Buen día, Yuri.

−Buen día....−murmuró y sirvió un poco de leche para luego tomarla, Victor se quedó observando como bebía y lentamente le escurría un poco por su labio.

−Yuri....se te está −señaló los labios, el chico separa el vaso de su boca y con el puño se la limpia.

−Lo siento, buen día Victor.

−¿Hoy vas a ir a ver a tu abuelo?

−Sí −sonrió−. Jean, Beka y Mila me pasaran a buscar en media hora.

−¿Irás con ellos?

−Claro, son mis amigos....−sonrió y se levantó−. Voy a cambiarme y ahora limpío lo que ensucie.

−Sí ehm....oye....Yuri −se da la vuelta, el chico le mira.

−¿Si?

−Cuidate de Jean −murmura. Yuri pestañea rápidamente.

−¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

−No me gusta mucho como ese chico está asi contigo, es muy grande para ti −No podía creer Victor que justo él dijera eso.

−No te preocuopes, como te dije ayer, Jean solo me ve como amigo y yo a él, lo del beso es solo una idiotez, no sentí nada es más, ni siquiera estaba pensando en él cuando me metió la lengua hasta la garganta −más que por placer propio que por realidad, Yuri dijo esto para observar como Victor pasaba de apacible a embroncado en dos segundos, sonrió.

−No me gusta ese chico para ti.

−Ya te dije, es solo un amigo −va hacia el cuarto donde esta su ropa. Victor se queda mirando.

Nunca esta de más recordarle al "amiguito" lo que "no" puede hacer, y Victor se encargaría de dejar más que en claro a esos tres que no se pueden acercar a Yuri más de lo permitido, pero sobre todo, sus ojos apuntaban a Jean, quien habia besado a SU Yuri y que ahora recibiría toda su ira en pequeñas dosis.

 

 

**Continuará.**

Oh, dios, otra vez escribí en tiempo record, me dije a mi misma "Jesi, hoy te toca descanso" pero de repente vino esta idea a mi cabeza. No podía dejarla solo allí porque hmm bueno, ya saben, tiento a olvidar cosas.

Nuevamente les comento que este fic va dedicado a toda la banda de SOLO VICTOR x YURIO de facebook, búsquenos de esa forma y los agregaremos, las admin. Somos Tabrix y yo, asi que los esperamos. ¡Saludines!

 


	5. Chapter 5

Al fin llegó el tan ansiado lunes en el cual Yuri había vuelto a trabajar, aprovechaba el tiempo donde no era necesitado para hacerse una escapada al hospital que quedaba cerca de allí a ver a su abuelo, además Victor le daba permiso. Claramente para todos los demás empleados, ese niño tenía un privilegio que ellos no. El domingo había sido muy pesado, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había masturbado tanto pensando en un chico y efectivamente ese chico era menor de edad. Se estaba volviendo loco y sabía que si seguía conviviendo con el menor, explotaría y no de una forma muy sana.   
Se había hecho las seis de la mañana ese lunes y él se levantó como todos los días, se dio un baño y cambió con la ropa del trabajo. Yuri continuaba dormido y no quiso despertarlo ya que su horario de entrada era más tarde, pero él como cabeza de compañía tenía que dar el ejemplo una vez cada tanto y no quería que la gente lo viera llegando con Yuri.

Llegó a la oficina a eso de las siete y se dispuso a tomar café, lentamente fueron llegando los empleados. Victor aprovechó durante el tiempo que estuvo solo para buscar el currículum de Yuri y poder enviarle la foto a su amigo, una vez que realizó esta acción se dispuso a trabajar mirando las finanzas por Internet y haciendo contratos, su secretaria le trajo algunos para firmar, estaba aburrido, nunca pensó que el trabajo fuera tan agotador, sobre todo cuando no se tenía ni puta idea sobre el mismo.  
El teléfono sonó, Victor le miró de reojo entre dudoso si atender, casi nadie solía llamarle, pero luego recordó que le dio el número a Chris para que le informara. Observó el reloj, eran las diez ¿qué tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Por lo que descolgó el tubo.

−Compañía Feltsman, Victor Nikiforov al habla ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar? −se escuchó un silbido del otro lado.

−Vaya, no sabía que me ibas a atender con tanto formalismo.

−¿Qué quieres, Chris?

−Bueno, te llamo porque ya tengo algo de información sobre la vida de ese chiquillo, que por cierto, esta muy bueno −sonrió−. Parece que la madre tenía varios amigos que se mudaron a Sochi, por lo cual estoy yendo allí, la chica se llamaba Yuliya Plisetsky ¿te suena?

−Hmmm, no, no me suena −susurró−. Y eso que he vivido en el barrio muchos años, pero tal vez ella no era muy dada a las relaciones sociales.

−Eso voy a averiguar, si tenía algún novio o algún tipo de información −se detuvo y sonrió para sus adentros−. Dime Vitya, ¿cómo andan las cosas en la empresa? ¿Te volvieron a molestar?

−Claro que no, ya les di su tajada y se mantienen callados −suspiró y se acomodó mejor en el sillón−. Fue muy difícil callar a esa gente.

−Lo sé, recuerdo que me pediste investigar a Melody Feltsman durante años para ver por donde podías entrarle a esa niñata....lo bueno es que tu tienes la empresa y la diriges bastante bien, son los número uno en Moscú y St Petesburgo.

−Claro, obviamente, si soy yo el que cierra los contratos −bufó y se reclinó en el asiento−. Todo lo hice a base de esfuerzo.

−El viejo ese ya había hecho la mayoría.

−Pero si yo no hubiera tomado la compañía se irían a la ruina, piénsalo de forma lucrativa, hice un bien.

−Pero ¿cómo llegaste a ese "bien"? −cuestionó, Chris sabía perfectamente y solo gustaba picarle el lado débil a Victor, pero este ni se inmutó.

−Tú sabes, por cierto, debo seguir trabajando, perderé millones si sigo dando lata contigo, nos veremos en estos días para que me des información más relevante sobre el papá de ese chico.

−De acuerdo, no te lo folles antes de tiempo −Victor colgó apenas escuchó esa frase, su amigo lo conocía bastante bien.

Había una historia negra en la vida del hombre, una mancha oscura en su línea temporal. Victor no había sido del todo un trabajador honrado a decir verdad, cuando tenía unos veinticinco años, salió a ganarse la vida de una forma poco común. Seducía hombres con dinero. Sobre todo los viejos eran los más fáciles de engañar y así, con pequeñas citas iba ganándose la confianza, pero uno en particular fue muy insistente. Yakov Feltsman.   
No era algo que le enorgulleciera tener que dormir con ese tipo para lograr un vinculo, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió una vez supo que tenía una enorme empresa y millones de dólares. El viejo era un ebrio estúpido, tenía una mujer de la cual se separó y una hija adolescente. Victor ingresó sigilosamente a la vida de todos e hizo hasta lo imposible por quedarse con la fortuna, la casa, el auto y la empresa, sobre todo. Aun así, Victor era listo pero no estúpido, sabía que tenía que mantener contenta a la hija idiota de Yakov, por lo cual era muy amable y seductor con ella, hasta que el viejo falleció y le dejó una cantidad de dinero abrumante además de los derechos de la compañía en la cual trabajaba como secretario sirviendo el café.

Ahora la empresa era suya, al igual que todas las riquezas que tenía, claramente tuvo que ceder la casa y parte de su patrimonio a la hija de Yakov para que no moleste, además de darle acciones de la compañía a la ex mujer, de esa forma todos eran felices. La vida de Victor le sonreía, pero siempre se encontraba muy solo hasta que llegó Yuri Plisetsky, ese muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes que le enloqueció desde que lo vio. Nunca en su vida le había pasado algo tan fuerte con alguien. Sólo esperaba que su mente controle las emociones desbordantes, porque sino, se arrepentiría toda su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri se levantó a eso de las siete y media, desayunó rápido, se duchó y con el cabello aun mojado corrió hacia su puesto de trabajo donde ya estaban Mila, Otabek, Seung y Jean esperándolo. Ambos observaron que claramente el chico estaba agitado, por lo que le ayudaron durante toda la mañana. Las doce se hizo rápidamente y Mila propuso utilizar su hora del almuerzo para ir a un restaurante que quedaba cerca. Yuri les informa que no tiene dinero para solventar gastos, porque su abuelo esta internado y él aun no ha cobrado lo suficiente, pero nuevamente los chicos deciden pagarle, "Un plato para compartir", obviamente. Yuri no podía pedir mejores amigos.   
Durante el almuerzo todos hablaban sobre sus aventuras, sobre todo Mila quien comentaba algunos detallitos íntimos sobre Sara, cosa que si Michele estuviera allí moriría de un infarto. Otabek no sabe que decir, él no es de hablar sobre sus relaciones, igual que Seung se mantienen callados. Jean comenta que hace un tiempo había salido con una chica, pero que a ella no le gustaban sus tatuajes.

−¿Y tú, Yuri? −preguntó Mila con una sonrisa−. ¿Haz tenido novia?

−¿Hm? No, no....−murmuró y cruzó los brazos−. Pero hay una persona que me gusta.

−¡Wooo, el pequeño Yuri está creciendo! Déjame enjuagarme la lágrima −comenta burlón Jean, Yuri le patea bajo la mesa-. Auch.

−Y dime Yuri ¿quién es? ¿De la escuela, el barrio? −preguntó Mila.

−¿Soy yo? −cuestionó Jean con burla, recibiendo otro golpe debajo de la mesa, esta vez de casi todos los que estaban allí−. Ya, ya...

−No es de la escuela....y definitivamente no eres tú, Jean...... es más grande que yo, por lo que no debería fijarme en esa persona.

−¿Cuánto es "más grande" para ti?

−¿Veinticinco te parece poco?

−¿Años?

−De diferencia.

−Woooo −Mila le mira impactante−. Diablos Yuri, podría ser tu padre −el chico bufó.

−Pero no lo es.

−Bueno, sí, pero esa edad −se coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja−. Y ¿es guapo?

−¿Cómo sabes que es hombre?

−Es claro, pero dime ¿es guapo? −insistió Mila.

−Hm, sí, es guapo, muy guapo −se muerde el labio, Otabek, Mila, Seung y Jean lo notan rápidamente−. Es demasiado guapo y tiene una enorme espalda y buen cuerpo y un....−decide no continuar al ver la mirada de sus compañeros−. Perdón.

−Deben ser las hormonas de la edad, si Mila habla así de los senos de Sara.

−¡Ya deja de joder, Jean! −Mila le arroja una servilleta al chico el cual la recibe directo en la cara.

−¿Entonces te gusta un hombre mayor de unos....cuarenta años? −Mila piensa detenidamente−. No te conocía estos gustos.

−Nunca me había gustado nadie pero él.....dios es un adonis, ¡No digan nada de esto o los mato!

−Jajajaja tranquilo Yuri, mi boca estará sellada, estos dos −señala a Otabek y Seung−. No suelen hablar mucho, el problema es Mila.

−¡Levantate y repiteme eso!

−Ya chicos, en serio −el rubio se sonrojó un poco e hizo que Mila se tranquilice−. Solo quiero que esto no salga de aquí.

−¿De casualidad no será Nikiforov? −preguntó Otabek, dando justo en el clavo. Todos se dieron la vuelta para verlo y Yuri tomó un color rojo intenso−. ¿Di en el clavo?

−Eres tan inoportuno a veces.

−Creo que era bastante obvio dado que me pasaron a buscar por su casa el otro día.

−¿Era la casa de Victor? −preguntó sorprendido Jean−. Vaya, no sabía que vivía en una casa así, todo este tiempo creí que habitaba en un castillo o poco más.

−Bueno, es una persona normal −murmuró mirando el celular−. A la salida debo ir a ver a mi abuelo ¿me acompañan?

−Lo siento Yuri, debo acompañar a Sara a la ginecóloga.

−¿Tenías que informarnos eso, Mila? Estamos comiendo −preguntó asqueado Jean.

−Perdón, perdón, pero la ginecóloga es una médico más ¿sabías?

−Yo no puedo −susurró Otabek bajando la mirada algo sonrojado−. Tengo una cita.

−¡Woooo! ¿Una cita? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste Ota? ¡Anda, dime! ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? −preguntó Jean entusiasmado, acercándose a su amigo.

−No diré nada más −gruñó mirando de reojo a Jean.

−Bueno, está bien ¿y tú Jean? −preguntó mirando al canadiense que estaba molestando a Otabek picándole las mejillas.

−¿Eh? Oh, lo siento Yuri, pero debo cuidar de mis hermanos hoy, estaré libre a la noche, por si quieres que vayamos a tomar algo.

−¿Por qué querría tomar algo contigo? −preguntó arqueando la ceja.

−Podemos hablar de tu adonis con una cerveza fría en la mano, mi querido amiguito −Jean se comportaba tan infantil, Yuri rodeó los ojos.

−De acuerdo, pero sabes que no bebo.

−¿No te llevará nadie, Yuri? −preguntó Otabek−. Realmente perdóname, yo podría alcanzarte al hospital con la moto pero no puedo acompañarte.

−Gracias Beka, es todo lo que necesito −sonrió, siempre el chico era muy solidario.

Y continuó el trabajo de la misma manera, a la hora de la salida, Jean saludó y se subió a su hyundai, Mila se fue con Sara, y Otabek le alcanzó el casco para llevarlo al hospital. Una vez que llegaron, Yuri le saludó y le deseó buena suerte en su cita, cosa que Otabek se sonrojó violentamente y ocultó su rostro, para luego retirarse en la moto. Yuri rió bajito, a veces sus amigos eran realmente raros y fue a la habitación de su abuelo. Este lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

−¡Mi pequeño Yuratchka! Viniste a verme.

−Siempre vendré a verte, abuelo −comentó y se sentó con el anciano−. Dime ¿cómo estas?

−Perfectamente, me cuidan mucho aquí, lamento tanto haberte asustado Yuratchka, ya no soy un jovencito.

−Jajaja no digas eso abuelo, ¿necesitas algo? ¿De beber? ¿De comer?

−No, acaban de darme la comida recién y ya cené, por cierto ¿cómo van las cosas con Victor, Yuratchka?

−Bien aunque −pestañó rápidamente−. ¿De dónde conoces a Victor?

−¿Hm? ¿Nunca te lo conté?

−No.

−Jajajaja esa mente mía, bueno, verás....a Victor lo conozco de muchos lados, hijo, lo conozco desde que era un niño pequeño −comentó con una sonrisa−. También lo conocí de adolescente y de adulto, es como si lo hubiera visto crecer todo este tiempo.

−Pero ¿de dónde? ¿Del barrio?

−Algo así. Victor era la pareja de mi gran amigo Yakov Feltsman.

−¿De Yakov? −los ojos de Yuri se abrieron−. Eso no lo sabía, así que Victor ¿es gay?

−No lo sé, no sé si es gay o solamente estuvo con él, mucho no se sabe de ese chico en realidad, pero Yakov me contaba sobre él y sentía como si viviera en su casa, realmente.

−¿Por eso me dejaste a su cuidado?

−Verás, Yakov me contó que cuando Victor era muy joven, tuvo una hija con una chica, pero esta chica y la bebé fallecieron durante el parto, por lo cual Victor siempre guarda consigo una cadenita con una cruz, esa cruz le recuerda a su novia e hija fallecidas.

−No sabía eso....−Yuri piensa, es verdad que durante los días que vivió con Victor, este no le dijo nada sobre si mismo, salvo que habia sido abandonado por su madre en una iglesia−. Pensé que Victor habia sido abandonado.

−Lo fue, vivió en la calle mucho tiempo, siempre merodeando y robando pan para comer. Cuando ví en la clase de hombre que se convirtió, me sonreí, no podía creer que fuera tan guapo y tan serio, por lo que intentaba conseguir una conversación con él cuando lo llevaba a su oficina.

−Aun así, sigue siendo un extraño.

−Si es algo de Yakov, es parte de mi familia, hijo.

−Aun así, gracias, es la primera vez que comparto una casa con alguien que....−Yuri no sabía como decirlo, en realidad estaba nervioso−. Es como mi padre.

−Jejejejeje bueno podría serlo porque tiene una edad bastante mayor que tú.... ¿él te trata como a su hijo?

−Sí.

−Entonces estoy satisfecho con eso, mi pequeño Yuratchka, pero si pasa algo que no te gusta, por favor, dímelo, desde aquí mucho no puedo hacer ¿sabes? Y me es difícil dejarte con gente que no conozco. ¿Haz comido bien?

−Si abuelo.

−Me alegro mucho.

−Ya tengo que irme abuelo, pero me gustó estar contigo −el chico se abraza al anciano−. Vendré mañana también.

−Nos vemos, hijo.

−Nos vemos abuelo −Yuri se retira dejando al anciano más tranquilo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Victor no había llegado a casa, por lo que le dejó una nota diciendo que iría a un bar con un amigo y que volvería más tarde. Tomó su campera de estampado animal print y se retiró con su mochila. Yuri llevaba unos pantalones cortos, unas zapatillas, la campera y un pulover debajo, no hacía frío pero estaba algo fresco afuera por ser de noche. Cuando llegó al local vio a Jean hablando con el barman, se acercó a él y con una sonrisa y la mano levantada lo saludó. Jean también hizo lo mismo y golpeó suavemente el asiento junto a él.

−Un jugo de naranja para mi amigo −indicó, con una sonrisa, el barman comenzó a prepararlo.

−Gracias por invitarme, Jean.

−De nada, en realidad aun me siento en deuda por lo que pasó, Yuri, no quiero que te sientas incomodo y he notado que cada vez que estamos solos y juntos me evitas un poco −el chico bajó la mirada, Yuri no quería hacerlo sentir mal, le parecía un buen chico aunque fuera un idiota.

−Jean, no tienes que sentirte mal, en serio, ya pasó....sólo fue un beso tonto que nos obligaron a darnos, es todo −Yuri se estiró un poco−. No pasó nada, esta olvidado.

−Gracias Yuri, bueno, a tu salud −levanta su copa, a Yuri le alcanza su vaso con jugo y también choca la copa con la de su amigo−. Y dime ¿te le declaraste a Victor? −le guiña el ojo.

−¡Tonto! −le dio un golpe suave en el brazo−. Pueden oírte.

−Claro, con esta música.

−Ya entendí, ya entendí −gruñó−. No, no me declaré y creo no hacerlo, es un hombre grande, seguramente no le interesan los mocosos como yo.

−Yuuuuriiii, si yo fuera Victor te hubiera cogido hace tiempo, a los tipos de su edad les encantan los chicos jovencitos.

−Pero ni siquiera sé si es gay.

−¿Y eso qué? Yo no soy gay y no podría evitar tirarme a alguien si me gusta, sin importar el sexo.

−Eso es porque eres canadiense, imbécil. Él es ruso, los rusos tenemos otra mentalidad, una más "cerrada" y sino fuera solo por el hecho de ser hombres, también soy menor de edad y estoy bajo su cuidado gracias a mi abuelo.

−Bueno, sí, tiene muchas en contra.

−Oye, muñeca −una voz hosca se acercó, Yuri se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre musculoso−. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? −le toma del brazo.

−¡Suéltame! −gruñó intentando safarse, pero el tipo era fuerte.

−Vamos preciosa, deja a este niñato y ven conmigo, la pasaremos bien rompiendo camas a vergazos.

−Eres un asco de engendro −gruñó Yuri, Jean se levanta y mira al tipo.

−Aparta tus manos de mi amigo, imbécil....−los puños de Jean se apretaron, el hombre observó al muchacho, luego a Yuri y lentamente se fue alejando de ellos.

−¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta gente?

−Tiene mierda en la cabeza....−susurró.

−Voy al baño, ¿te dejo mi vaso para que lo cuides? −Jean asiente con la cabeza y Yuri se va.

Durante el transcurso del tiempo que Yuri estuvo en el baño, una hermosa señorita se acercó a Jean para coquetearle, esto hizo que durante una fracción de tiempo el vaso de Yuri estuviera sin la mirada atenta de Jean, cuando Yuri regresó, la chica ya se había ido pero dejó su número con Jean, el cual estaba emocionado. El canadiense le contó sobre la belleza que le dio su celular y que pensaba que era gay por estar con el rubio junto a él, Yuri suspira pero felicita a su amigo mientras bebe lo último que queda del jugo.

−Jean....no me siento bien −susurró, la habitación le daba vueltas.

−Yuri....Yuri....−la voz del chico mayor comenzó a distorsionarse.

Jean tomó en brazos a Yuri, y lo arrastró hacia su auto donde lo subió, algo le habían dado y no sabía qué, lo mejor era avisarle a Victor, pues si lo llevaba al hospital sin decir nada, lo mataría. Fueron directamente a la casa de Nikiforov, el cual se encontraba tecleando en su laptop un informe, obviamente que había visto la nota de Yuri, no sabía que amigo era pero deseaba que fuera Seung, asi al menos Yuri estaría a salvo de depravados sexuales. Sintió un auto frenar frente a su casa y su vista se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Se levantó y observó por la cortina como una figura venia cargando otra hasta la puerta y le tocaba el timbre con insistencia. Victor abrió y pudo notar que Jean cargaba el cuerpo dormido de Yuri, esto hizo a Victor cabrearse pero esperaba una explicación de ello.

−No sé que ocurrió −dijo una vez que lo dejó en el sofa, Jean se tira el cabello hacia atrás, estaba nervioso−. Estabamos hablando y de repente él se puso así y yo....no sé, él sólo tomó jugo de naranja.

−¿Y el vaso? −preguntó Victor con enfado−. ¿Viste el vaso?

−Yo....me distraje un minuto.

−Tienes suerte que nadie se lo llevó, idiota −gruño Victor y se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de agua.

−Lo siento tanto, Yuri, de verdad.....siempre me mando cada cagada contigo −el joven se aprieta los labios, si Yuri hubiera caido en manos de un depravado sexual jamás se lo hubiera perdonado, eso y que Victor le arrancaría las bolas con una pinza. Cuando el hombre mayor represó, tomó a Yuri de la cabeza y comenzó a darle el agua−. ¿Usted sabe que pudieron darle?

−Es una nueva droga, muchos lo llaman somnífero líquido, porque hace a la persona marearse y quedarse dormida, se mezcla con bebidas no alcoholicas, dado que si lo hacen con alcoholicas podría ser fatal.

−Oh, ya veo....−lentamente Yuri va abriendo sus ojos−. ¡Yuri!

−¿Jean? −preguntó y luego giro su cabeza−. Victor.

−Estas en casa, Yuri −murmuró acariciándole el cabello−. Descansa −murmuró apoyandolo suavemente en el sillon−. En cuando a ti −miró a Jean, el cual sudaba frío−. Más te vale que no vuelva a repetirse esto o te arrancaré las pelotas y las usaré como corbata ¿entendiste?

−Ehm.....cre...creo...

−¡Largo! −gritó señalando la puerta, Jean asiente y se retira, pero antes saluda a Yuri con la mano, dado que tenía terror de acercarse a Victor.

Una vez que Jean se fue, Victor mira a Yuri descansar. Suspira, esta vez estuvo cerca, pero no dejaría que Yuri vuelva a cometer otra estupidez como ir a un bar con un imbécil como Jean. Suspiró y sonrió, tomó delicadamente el cuerpo de Yuri y lo guió hacia su habitación, donde lentamente lo desvistió para colocarle el pijama. Obviamente sus manos se detenían para acariciar el cuerpo, las piernas, pasar sus yemas por el rostro, los labios. Detenerse y bajar su mirada hasta el vientre, simplemente para acariciarlo con su lengua y sentir la vibración, era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora, Yuri estaba más que dormido y tenía el sueño ultra pesado.

Lo cambió y lo acomodó en la cama para cubrirlo con las sábanas, él por mientras hizo lo mismo. Se acomodó a su lado y cerró sus ojos, esta sería una larga noche.

 

 

Continuará.

Sé que este cap no hay tanto victurio, pero hay escenas que necesitaba hacer para afianzar más la relación entre Victor y Yuri, espero no me maten. También hay una escena que quería hacer justo al final, pero se las dejaré para el próximo capitulo.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

La noche parecía bastante fría, pues Yuri comenzó a tiritar un poco en la cama y eso hizo que se despierte abruptamente, pero no se movió más de lo normal, sus ojos se abrieron y notó que no se encontraba en el sillón, sino en una cama, tenía su ropa puesta porque la sentía encima de su piel, el silencio de la noche fue cortado por ruidos extraños que no pudo reconocer, era el sonido húmedo y tirante detrás de él. Al principio se asustó, pues no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando la cama comenzó a vibrar, supo que la persona que estaba detrás realizaba una acción con todo su cuerpo. Tragó. Agudizó más su oído y comprendió lo que estaba pasando al oír suaves gemidos cerca de su cuello. Victor se estaba masturbado.

Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, claro, estando él consciente, por lo que permaneció inmóvil durante un largo periodo de tiempo, le estaba excitando el hecho de tener a alguien justo detrás de él dándose placer por el hecho de compartir cama o al menos eso creía Yuri.

El hombre mayor no dejaba de jalársela y sentir que estaba a punto de llegar, deseaba que en algún momento su miembro estuviera entre las nalgas del chico y no solitario en su mano, deseaba poder follárselo a gusto, pero también era consciente de todas las restricciones que venían después. No era consciente que el más joven estaba despierto y que escuchaba todo lo que decía, tampoco era consciente que el niño se movía hacia un costado para poder verle la cara de satisfacción en su rostro, pues tenía los dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

−Victor −la voz de Yuri lo alertó e inmediatamente bajó su rostro con los ojos abiertos para ver al chico que giró su cabeza, el hombre no sabía donde meterse porque era claro lo que estaba haciendo−. ¿Te estabas masturbando?

−Yuri −fue lo único que salió de su boca, pero negó con la cabeza−. Lo siento Yuri, tu-tuve un sueño caliente y…..

−No te preocupes, somos hombres, sé lo que pasa −Yuri se dio la vuelta quedando espalda abajo y mirando el pecho−. A mi también me pasa, a veces.

−Lo siento, no quería traumatizarte −Victor esconde su pene dentro de los pantalones.

−¿Por qué estoy en tu cama? −cuestionó, buena pregunta, además tenía su pijama puesto.

−Bueno, verás….−se sentó, estaba aun bastante excitado, pero no seguiría masturbándose, se iría al baño para ello, pero Yuri necesitaba respuestas−. Jean te trajo aquí luego que te desmayaras en un bar, parece que pusieron algo en tu bebida.

−Mierda −Yuri se toma la cabeza y también se sienta−. Lo siento por los inconvenientes.

−Hay gente muy mala allá fuera, Yuri, debes tener cuidado −Victor se levantó, las sábanas se desprendieron de él y Yuri pudo ser consciente por primera vez del tamaño de ese monstruo que tenía Victor entre las piernas. No solamente eso, sino que casi se le sobresalía de sus slips color rojo−. Iré al baño −murmura y casi corriendo, con una mano encima de sus partes intimas, se fue a las regaderas.

Yuri quedó con la boca abierta observando como el hombre abandonaba la habitación, se tiró en la cama, con las mejillas sonrojados y los labios húmedos se imaginaba toda esa cosa dentro de su boca. Mordió su labio y cerró los ojos, solamente con eso estaba excitado. Tal vez si él se masturbaba pensando en eso se le quitaría el calentón que se subió con solo verlo.  
Con algo de miedo bajó su short, observó que a comparación de Victor, su miembro era muy pequeño, tal vez por la edad o por no estar plenamente desarrollado. Lo tomó y comenzó a acariciarse, pero no era suficiente. Casi de forma involuntaria se metió dos dedos en la boca y comenzó a chuparlos, succionarlos como si tuvieran el más delicioso manjar, pasándole la lengua hasta lubricarlos perfectamente y se los metió en la parte de atrás de los pantalones. Tuvo que girarse a un lado para poder estar más cómodo. Empezó a jugar con su agujero mientras gemía suavemente. Se cansó de acariciar esa zona en su cuerpo y se adentró en poner solamente un dedo, eso provocó una descarga electrica en toda su espina además de un ligero cosquilleo. Dejó abandonado su pene erecto y se concentró más en el placer de tener algo allí dentro, se imaginaba el gran trozo de carne de Victor metiéndose lentamente en él hasta que sus ojos salieran de sus cuencas de la presión que tenía, el sexo con ese hombre seguramente sería violento.

De repente un sonido lo alertó, giró la cabeza y vio la pantalla del celular de Victor prendido. Lo tomó y comenzó a curiosear. Grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar una foto de él sin pantalones y en una posición bastante sugestiva. ¿Qué hacía Victor con una foto como esa? Se sonrojó, pero le excitó saber que la tenía en el celular para masturbarse seguramente. También encontró algunas fotos de Victor frente al espejo con su pene parado, o de Victor acostado con el miembro expuesto, todas imágenes sensuales que le hicieron endurecer aun más.   
Sin apartar la mirada del teléfono, Yuri se metió el dedo completo dentro y comenzó a ponerlo y sacarlo rápidamente hasta acostumbrarse, imaginando que en vez de su dedo era el pene de aquel hombre que lo volvía loco. Comenzó a gemir descontroladamente  con el hecho de imaginarse lo que sería tener esa cosa dentro de él lo volvía loco.

−Aaaah….Vi…Victor −gimoteó, un hilo de baba comenzó a recorrer la comisura de sus labios hasta el mentón y deslizarse por el cuello, estaba increíblemente excitado y necesitó poner dos dedos, luego tres, debería ponerse la mano entera para resistir el pene de Victor tal cual era, gigante, grueso, altivo.  
  


Relamió sus labios y sin tocar más su miembro se vino completamente, manchando las sábanas y salpicando un poco de semen en su rostro. Había sido intenso y sino fuera porque fue rápido y sacó el teléfono de encima de su cabeza, este se hubiera manchado también.  
Se relajó un poco y luego limpio los rastros que habían quedado, su entrada estaba bastante dilatada dispuesta a recibir algo grueso, pero tal vez sería para otra ocasión, aunque pensar que Victor tenía fotos suyas subidas de tono le hizo tener varias ideas vibrantes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿Qué tú quieres que yo qué? −preguntó Jean con una mirada increíblemente descontrolada, Otabek le miraba desde su posición con los brazos cruzados y Mila se reía por lo bajo.

−Vamos, acompáñame por favor −dijo amablemente−. Sólo tú tienes esa mirada de hetero que quiero.

−Pero Yuri, ¿no crees que es un poco raro ir a una tienda de sexo para comprar lencería? −Jean no sabía como decirle que si Victor se enteraba que había llevado a Yuri a un sex shop, lo mataría y usaría su intestino delgado como cuerda para ahorcado de la catedral de San Basilio.

−Por favor, necesito la opinión de todos.

−¿Nosotros también tenemos que ir? −preguntó Otabek, confundido.

−Claro.

−Bueno, si van los chicos yo también voy −susurró Jean, Yuri lo había convencido.

Luego de un día laboral, Jean subió a todos a su auto y se dirigió a una de las tiendas más conocidas de la zona, allí ingresaron los cuatro para ver lo que se encontraba en el lugar, obviamente Yuri era menor de edad, pero lo hicieron pasar de mayor, aunque el drogadicto que se encontraba en la caja ni se inmutó de esa mentira porque siquiera preguntó o miró el documento de identidad del chico. Pasearon por todo el negocio, había una cantidad increíble de consoladores de diferentes tamaños, aunque solo un par era del tamaño de Victor, tal vez a Yuri le vendría bien practicar y tomó uno enorme de seis velocidades. Mila se sorprendió ¿realmente lo necesitaba?

−¿No tendrías que probar con algo pequeño primero?

−Si quiero acostumbrarme a Victor, tengo que usar algo de su tamaño −Mila abrió los ojos, eso daba mucho miedo si Victor tenía ese tamaño extra large.

−Mira Yuri, aquí está lo que querías −Jean y Otabek se habian quedado parados frente a lo que sería la sección de la ropa, aunque tendría que llamarse “la sección de la poca ropa”.  
  
Luego de un rato curioseando, Yuri toma algunas prendas y se dirige a los vestidores, Mila no lo puede creer y saca su celular preparada para tomar fotografías. Jean y Otabek se sentían algo incómodos pero aun así pusieron lo mejor para que Yuri no se sintiera mal, imaginar al joven Plisetsky de quince años, vestido con lenceria follando con su jefe no era una imagen que quisieran tener en sus cabezas o al menos si desearan ver porno sucio, pero aun así tenían escalofríos de solo pensarlo.  
Las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver a Yuri vestido de colegiala, con el cabello semi recogido, una camiseta con una corbata y una falda cortita color azul, unas medias de seda color blancas y un portaliga y ligero, realmente cualquiera que lo viera tendría una erección instantánea.

−Tengo la lencería debajo −susurró Yuri sonrojado y se miró al espejo, los chicos estaban embobados y Mila no paraba de sacar fotos−. ¿Qué opinan?

−Te ves genial, Yuri −Mila fue la única que respondió−. Mira ese cuerpo, que curvas, te ves mejor que una mujer, además, ese trasero tan pronunciado y jovencito ¿qué piensan chicos? −Jean y Otabek tenían los ojos abiertos y no habían dicho nada.

−Creo que dudo de mi sexualidad −susurró Jean llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

−Te….te ves bien −fue lo poco que pudo decir.

−Aaaah, pensé que no me quedaría −suspiró y se sentó, colocando sus manos entre sus piernas provocativamente−. ¿Piensan que calentaré a Victor con esto?

−No sé si a Victor pero a mi −Jean recibe un codazo de Otabek.

−Claro que si, Yuri −susurró el calmado Kazajo, el pequeño Ruso sonrió y se levantó del asiento.

−Entonces me lo llevo −se dio la vuelta y se fue a cambiar. Mila ya había sacado un centenar de imágenes y las estaba viendo, todos los ángulos de Yuri con esa ropa habia sido captados.

−Oh Yuri, si no fuera muy lesbiana y hubiera nacido hombre, sin duda te follaría −dijo la chica, Jean se acercó para ver las fotos y Otabek hizo lo mismo.

Realmente Victor tenía suerte con Yuri, ese cuerpo que tenía el joven ruso sin lugar a dudas era muy deseado, sus piernas, su trasero, las curvas de su cuerpo, todo en él gritaba “necesito sexo ahora” y más si era con un hombre de basta experiencia como la tenía Victor. Una vez comprado todo lo que Yuri necesitaba, se fueron a casa de Jean a tomar algo, claro que Yuri tomaría jugo de naranja solamente. Mila estaba tan entusiasmada que le pidió a Yuri que se coloque nuevamente las prendas que se había comprado solo para sacarle fotos. Jean se negó a eso, dado que en su casa vivían sus hermanos y padres, pero cuando el más joven se colocó esa ropa no pudo seguir evitándolo, Mila era una fotografa excepcional y Yuri un modelo prodigioso. Otabek y Jean eran testigos de la sensualidad que despedía mientras se revolcaba en la cama, estaba demasiado caliente con todo esto, desde que vio el paquete de Victor no podía evitar imaginárselo.

Mila sacó varias fotos, una de Yuri lamiendo el pene vibrador que había comprado, mediándoselo en la boca, gateando sobre la cama tanto de adelante como de atrás. De rodillas en una posición sugestiva comiéndose una paleta de dulce, todas esas fotos eran una delicia para la vista de cualquier hombre. Y aunque Otabek pudo resistir bastante bien la sesión de fotos, Jean tuvo que ir al baño al menos dos veces, siempre con la frase “soy heterosexual”. Aunque claramente no veía a Yuri más que como un amigo, eso no significaba que no le calentara, su pene no tenía cerebro (como él, según Yuri), pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Por otro lado aunque a Otabek le resultara atractivo el cuerpo de Yuri, él tenía mucho más autocontrol, además que su corazón pertenecía a alguien, pero eso no lo sabría Yuri hasta tiempo después.

−Ya es suficiente ¿no? Ya −dijo Jean mientras sacaba a Yuri de la cama−. Tuve que ir dos veces al baño por tu culpa.

−¿Eh? ¿Mi culpa? Pero si ni siquiera he hecho algo malo aun −dijo caminando hacia donde estaba mira−. Quiero ver las fotos.

−A ver, mira −dijo haciéndole ver todas las imágenes que habia sacado.

−Pasame esta y esta…..pasame esta donde enfocas mi trasero y esta otra….

−Deberíamos hacer más sesiones de fotos así Yuri.

−No en mi casa −demandó Jean enojado, Otabek rio por primera vez en mucho tiempo−. Cierra la boca, tú.

−Lo siento, pero me encanta cuando te enfadas así por una cosa tan tonta.

−Agh −Jean se sentó−. ¿Qué harás con las fotos, Yuri?

−Pues claramente las voy a tener en mi celular, bobo −susurró, Mila le mandó las imágenes al celular−. Tal vez si dejo el celular con Victor él tenga la necesidad de mirar lo que guardo allí y las vea, como yo vi las suyas.

−¿Qué suyas?

−¿No te las mostré? −Yuri busca en su celular las fotos que se auto envió y luego borró el mensaje del celular de Victor, la chica abrió su boca de par en par.

−¡Mierda, Yuri! No sabía que Victor tenía “eso” y de “ese tamaño”.

−Siempre dicen que los rusos son bastante grandes −comentó Otabek también mirando la foto, aunque se sorprendió por el tamaño, lo disimuló bien.

−A ver, déjame ver −Jean también se coló y se sorprendió, claramente era más grande que el suyo−. Me siento un maní al lado de ese tipo.

−Yo también −susurró Otabek.

−Y yo −suspiró Yuri−. Pero imaginarme tener eso dentro me hace querer….

−No Yuri, por favor −intentó calmarlo Jean −. Mierda que tus hormonas adolescentes son bravas.

−Bueno, cambiate y vamos al hospital, luego te llevamos a tu casa −dijo Mila muy contenta por su sesión de imágenes, Yuri asiente.

Luego de ir a visitar a su abuelo, Yuri volvió con la lenceria y cosas que compró a la casa, las guardó muy bien en el armario y caminó hacia la cocina para hacerse un sándwich. Allí estaba Victor mirando las finanzas por la computadora mientras tecleaba un poco en ella. Yuri deja el celular en la mesa casual, y comenzó a prepararse el sandwich, sin decir nada. Luego recordó que lo mejor era bañarse luego de un agitado día.

−Victor, me voy a bañar −comentó y se retiró. Victor aun continuaba mirando la computadora cuando su propio teléfono celular suena.

−¿Hm Chris? ¡Oh, Chris! −atiende rápidamente−. ¿Ya tienes información?

−Claro que si, soy el mejor detective de todo rusia.

−Bah, ni te creas tanto, dime lo que tienes −comentó.

−Parece que esta tal Yuliya mintió sobre su nombre durante un tiempo, era adicta a las drogas por lo cual usaba influencias para comprarlas aun siendo menor de edad, eso me dijeron sus amigos.

−Que horrible.

−Lo más probable es que el marido o novio o amante o padre del chiquillo ese también sea un drogadicto, estoy llendo a las casas de drogas más famosas de Sochi, aunque dudo que alguien recuerde algo, ya tengo una foto de la mamá que pienso mostrar.

−Bien, si tienes datos como nombres o fechas, hazmelo saber.

−Será muy difícil encontrar a este padre ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estas?

−Bien Chris te tengo que dejar, Yuri puede salir de bañarse en cualquier momento.

Cuelta y coloca el celular a un lado. La pantalla del teléfono móvil de Yuri resplandece y eso llama la atención de Victor. Lo toma y ve que quien le envía un mensaje era Jean. Obviamente que no se quedaría tranquilo sin saber lo que ese chico quería, así que abrió el celular del muchacho y encontró una foto de Yuri muy provocativa lamiendo una paleta, lo peor es que no reconocía la casa pero pudo notar que habia una foto de ese bastardo en la repisa, por lo que no era tan estúpido para no unir cabos. Fue más para arriba para ver la conversación completa.

 ** **Tú****  
Gracias por ayudarme con eso, Jean, te debo una.

 ** **Jean****  
Por favor, no le digas a Victor que estabas en mi casa. Te mandaré la foto esa que me pediste, estoy con Mila ahora pero no tiene créditos.

 ** **Tu****  
Gracias, la necesito.

 ** **Jean****  
Yuri, no me vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor, si Victor se entera me mata.

 ** **Tú****  
Tranquilo Jean, no pasará nada, no se enterará de eso. Debo irme a bañar, mándame la imagen cuando la tengas.

 ** **Jean****  
Ok.  
Ahí te la paso.  
Yuri6.jpg

La imagen era realmente muy llamativa, provocativa y de zorra, pero le encantó, ignoró el mensaje de Jean, luego le enseñaría a ese chico a no meterse con su chico, aprovechó el momento para curiosear el teléfono del muchacho y ver la cantidad de imágenes provocativas que había en él, unas más que otras, pero se detuvo en la que Yuri había pedido especialmente a Mila, una del trasero de Yuri semi tapado por las bragas y la falda azul. Mordió sus labios y llevó su mano derecha a su pene para comenzar a masajearlo. Ese culito redondo tan sexy debía ser penetrado por su verga, estaba completamente seguro que ese día estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, pero no podía, su mente lo anulaba con frases como: “Eres un pedófilo” o cosas así. Bajó sus pantalones y sacó el miembro afuera, estaba semi erecto pero al pasar las fotos comenzó a erguirse más y más, endureciéndose de una forma abrupta, casi sin tocarse.   
Jaló de él lentamente para luego ir más y más rápido.

Era un pedófilo, un puto pedófilo que pensaba en follarse al enano que tenía bañándose en la regadera, necesitaba tenerlo, necesitaba demostrarle quien era su macho y que sepa lo bueno que era en la cama. Esta noche se lo haría, esta noche lo desvirgaría con todo lo que tenía en sus pantalones y lo haría sentir el placer consumiéndolo lentamente.

Claramente esos pensamientos lo hicieron venirse por segunda vez en el día ¿o tercera? Pensando en el chiquillo caliente. Limpió todo y volvió a lo suyo, dejando el teléfono de lado. Cuando Yuri regresó, miró a Victor muy compenetrado y creyó que no habia visto las fotos. Pesadumbrado se fue a su cuarto y revisó sus mensajes para ver que el de Jean estaba abierto a diferencia de otro que le había llegado antes, eso significaba que Victor había leído los mensajes que se mandó con Jean. Agradecía que nunca hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar con respecto a su deseo de estar con Victor o el mismo Victor se daría cuenta de sus intenciones, pero seguramente eso era peor. Estaba seguro que Victor quería matar a Jean, tendría que hacer todo lo posible para que eso no ocurriera y efectivamente sabía como.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de comer y bañarse, cada uno se fue a dormir a su cuarto. Victor aun le daba vuelta en si escabullirse y hacerlo suyo o simplemente dejar todo como está. Se sentó en la cama y apagó las luces del velador. Estaba cohibido, no comprendía sus emociones, jamás le había pasado algo así con un menor de edad, uno de quince, porque Yuri tenía sólo quince años.   
Se intentó acomodar en la cama para dormir pero de repente una canción sexy hizo que Victor se despertara de forma abrupta. Las luces del pasillo se encendieron. Victor se levantó de su cama y camino hacia delante de ella, pero antes que pudiera acercarse a la puerta esta se abrió dejando entrar la luz. Casi de forma involuntaria se sentó a los pies de la cama para observar a Yuri entrando en la habitación y dejando su celular en el piso con la música de fondo. Victor no podía creer lo que veía, Yuri estaba vestido de colegiala con el cabello semi recogido, una falda muy cortita que dejaban ver sus piernas con portaliga y liguero, unas hermosas medias blanca que lo hacían más seductor y una camisetita.   
El chico se relamió los labios y se acercó para sentarse encima de las piernas. Victor dormía siempre en bóxer, por lo cual eso encendió más a Yuri.

−¿Estoy soñando? −preguntó Victor, gimiendo suave cuando sintió las nalgas de Yuri sobre su dureza.

−No….no estas soñando −le tomó del rostro y le dio un besito−. Soy nuevo en esto, por lo tanto quiero que me enseñes.

−¿Y es-esta ropa? −susurró acariciandole las piernas para llegar al trasero y apretarlo descaradamente.

−La compré para ti,……

−Estabas en casa de Jean con esto −arqueó una ceja.

−No quiero pensar en Jean mientras follamos, por favor, Victor −la palabra follar encendió las alarmas y claramente el mayor lo aferró más a si mismo devorándole la boca.

El beso con Victor era muy diferente al primero que tuvo, sentía que le quería aspirar el alma y sus manos juguetonas acariciaban todo el cuerpo del menor, calentando la piel. No pudo evitar gemir del placer, todo era excitante, caliente y húmedo con ese hombre. Se acomodó más encima de la endurecida verga, porque le molestaba un poco y dado que no entraba en los slip, se le escapaba de vez en cuando y rozaba la piel suave de Yuri.   
Gimió ronco, estaban tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta que la música acabo, las lenguas danzaban en sus bocas y el calor emanaba de sus cuerpos.   
Victor no lo resistió, necesitaba poseerlo, necesitaba tener sexo fuerte y duro con él, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, jamás había sentido tal deseo de penetrar a alguien hasta hacerlo sangrar, hasta que marque su piel con las uñas de tanta pasion y presión que tendría en sus culo.

−De….déjame desnudarte −susurró dándose la vuelta para dejar a Yuri debajo, este lo permitió abriendo las piernas. Victor se relame deseoso de ver lo que encontraba debajo de esas bragas femeninas.

Inmediatamente sacó la lencería, dejando las medias puestas más no los zapatos. Pasó sus manos por las piernas hasta acariciar los muslos internos y el trasero, abriéndolo para tocar la humedad que había entre los glúteos. Notó el pequeño miembro creciente y palpitante de su pareja y no pudo evitar devotarlo. Yuri apretó con sus manos la cabeza de Victor hacia él, simplemente de la impresión y la vibración que le hizo sentir.   
Succionó de ese miembro, paso la lengua mientras acariciaba las piernas. Yuri gemía como puta y eso le encantaba a Victor, le encantaba la diferencia de edad, le encantaba escucharlo revolcarse en su cama, le encantaba que no fuera un sueño. Las manos acariciaron el cabello corto de Vitya y presionaron más, Yuri era tan inexperto que no tardó mucho en venirse y manchar el rostro y la boca del mayor.

−Lo….lo siento −dijo sonrojado. Victor sonrió y se secó la cara con las sábanas, ya vería luego como lavarlas.

−Ahora me toca a mi −Victor bajó sus slips para mostrar el monstruo en sus pantalones, completamente erecto era mucho más grande de lo que imagino. A Yuri se le hizo agua la boca−. Chúpalo, bebé, chúpalo.

Yuri asiente y se coloca en posición para chupar, quedando en cuatro patas mientras Victor estaba arrodillado. Era muy inexperto, y en ocasiones rozaba sus dientes contra Victor lo que le hacía doler, por lo cual el mayor lo apartó un poco y negó, aun no estaba listo para tener algo así en la boca.   
  


−Date la vuelta −indicó, Yuri obedece como siempre quedando en la misma posición pero con el trasero mirando a Victor. El hombre metió su lengua entre las nalgas para lubricar, aunque esta zona estaba húmeda por la excitación.

Necesitaba lubricante, su lengua no sería suficiente, gracias a dios Vitya era un pervertido, por lo que en su cajon de noche había unos cuantos potes de lubricante anal, pero ni un puto condón. Victor embarro sus dedos y los metió de dos en dos en el trasero, haciéndolo gemir aun más fuerte al punto de gritar.

−No llores bebé −dijo sintiendo un sollozo del chico−. Aun ni siquiera metí mi verga en ti.

Claramente el miembro de Victor lo haría llorar del dolor, por lo que decidió no esperar más. Abrió las nalgas, y comenzó a meter la punta de su miembro, cuando ya lo tuvo un poco dentro, comenzó a masajearla mientras lo penetraba. Yuri apretó fuerte sus manos contra el colchón, cayéndole algunas lágrimas mezcladas con la saliva de su boca. Victor no tuvo mucha consideración al hacer la última parte de un envión y quedar completamente dentro. Yuri tuvo la sensación que le llegó hasta la boca del estómago.   
Se mantuvo ahí unos minutos hasta que las caderas de Yuri vibraron para pedir más y tuvo que moverse lentamente. Le tomó bien del culo y lo penetró, luego salió y volvió a penetrarlo. Yuri quejía del dolor y sentía como sus caderas se abrían al paso del semental, las lágrimas dejaron de caer, pero la saliva aun se deslizaba por la comisura. Victor utilizó la flexibilidad del adolescente a su favor y le dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara, lo miró provocativamente con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y lo alzó para sentarlo encima y que el miembro le entrara mucho más adentro.

−Aaagh….mi diooos….−dijo arrastrando las palabras el menor, Victor podría sacarle fotos a esa carita que ponía el chico mientras era follado. Golpeó sus caderas contra el muchacho, lo que hizo que el joven tirara su cabello para atrás, bastante emocionado.

Lo apoyó en la cama y comenzó con embestidas más y más raípidas, el chico gemia y aclamaba a dios en ruso mientras era follado salvajemente en la cama. Apretó sus manos contra la espalda y clavo las uñas en ella dejando marcas rojizas y violentas. Le estaba desgarrando y matando con una pasión desmedida. La cama cruje muy fuerte, se rompería en cualquier momento pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, ahora lo importante era follar mucho y fuerte, como les parecía gustar. Los vecinos escuchaban los gritos desaforados del más pequeño y Makacchin había desaparecido por unos minutos junto al gato dado a la bestialidad con la que se amaban esos dos, parecía que necesitaban fusionar sus cuerpos en uno y que lo hacían de forma violenta.   
Yuri nunca supo cuando Victor le sacó el resto de la ropa, permaneciendo solamente con la falda, porque sacarla ameritaba sacar también el miembro de su interior y era algo que ninguno de los dos quería hacer.   
Los gritos no cesaron a pesar que las horas pasaban, Yuri había eyaculado sin ser tocado al menos dos veces y Victor se había venido una vez dentro del chico y excitado nuevamente para volver a follarlo más brutal que antes. No podían parar, se estana volviendo adictos, sudados, babeando, besandose, la humedad de sus cuerpos pedían más y ninguno era capaz de cesar en aquellos momentos. La cama se había roto un poco por la intensidad vivida arriba de ellos, decían que los rusos eran potentes en la cama y ahora Yuri sabía el por qué. Su trasero estaba rojo pero necesitaba más de Victor y el último orgasmo llegó, enchastrando todas las paredes internas del chico y haciéndolo gemir roncamente, arañando por décima vez la espalda hasta hacerla sangrar.

La respiración se hizo pausada, corta, y sus labios rojos húmedos comenzaron a exhalar el vapor que salía de ellos. Victor salió dentro del chico y se acostó a su lado, le ardía la espalda pero no le importó, ya se había descargado bastante y estaba orgulloso de ello. Yuri tenía los ojos brillantes, como si tuviera fiebre, y la respiración entrecortada no le permitía recuperarse. Pasaron unos minutos que se trasformaron en horas. Yuri se movió y giró en su eje para observar a Victor a su lado, el cual estaba aun con los ojos abiertos.

−Fue genial −susurró como pudo el menor, Victor giró el rostro.

−Sí que lo fue −murmura con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

−Volvamos a repetirlo −indicó, obviamente que el mayor se sorprendió por la iniciativa.

−Claro que si, todas las noches mi pequeño bebé….

****

****Continuará.** **

*Jesica sudando* Mierda, realmente quería dejar la escena del lemon para dos capítulos más adelante, quería que Victor sufriera más, pero parece que no pudo resistir y yo tampoco me resistí a escribirlo. Realmente exageré en las proporciones de los tamaños de los penes, pero es que me gusta ser media sucia en eso jajajaja perdón, perdón.

Creo que enloquecí con este lemon, queria hacerlo lo más violento que pudiese porque Victor me da la sensación de ser violento en la cama (O al menos con Yuri).

Bueno eso es todo, dejen una flor para la tumba de JJ XD. Vuelvo a repetir, en este fic JJ y Yuri nada que ver, nada nada XD solamente el beso del cap 2 y nada más, que JJ se caliente no es algo que deban tomar en cuenta porque se calentará en varias ocasiones en este fic jajajajaja pero no significa que deje de ser hetero para chutarse a Yuri, pero por el contrario amo cuando Victor se pone celoso XD.

Gracias por leer. Los veo en la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

A la mañana siguiente Victor despertó a eso de las ocho de la mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estiró sus brazos y miró el cuerpo que yacía a su lado completamente exhausto. Respiró profundamente y tiró su cabello para atrás. La vista era increíblemente deliciosa, pero también prohibida, lo que acomplejaba al hombre de negocios por sobre todas las cosas. Tragó de su saliva y descubrió su cuerpo, estaba desnudo y aun con el miembro parado. Repasando las imágenes de la noche anterior y las prendas que usaba Yuri en su mente, tomó las bragas que había llevado puesta el chico y se fue al cuarto de baño a masturbarse con ellas. La culpa lo carcomía y las lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos. Había profanado a un menos de edad, había "violado" a un menor de edad. Negó con la cabeza y continuó con la labor, el chico se le había entregado, es verdad, pero él como adulto responsable tenía que haber puesto un freno entre ambos y ahora, se sabía que había cometido un delito grave.

Lo mejor sería dejar todo eso ahí mismo, decirle a Yuri que no tendría que volver a ocurrir por más que deseara profundamente hacerlo de una forma apasionada y bestial con él, por más que durante años venía cargado y esa noche le entregó toda su leche a ese gatito caliente que tenía en la cama. Por más que  sabía que Yuri y él calzaban justo, eran perfectos juntos y tenían mucho sex appeal en la cama, la culpa lo carcomía lentamente.

Salió de la regadera y limpió todo su cuerpo, se colocó algo de ropa liviana y caminó hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno, aun su mente repasaba la noche anterior de forma constante, ese cuerpo joven encima de él, esa mirada cálida, esos ojos verdosos como las praderas en primavera. Sus labios ardientes besando su piel, su perfecto cuerpo, la curvatura de sus glúteos y el danzar de su piel contra la de él. Había sido mejor que todas las masturbaciones del mundo y lo había tenido de un día para el otro. Pero ¿estaba bien eso? No, no estaba bien.

−Buen día −Victor se da la vuelta y observa a Yuri aun en paños menores, con el semen pegado en sus piernas, grandes marcas en sus caderas y en los hombros, mordidas en gran parte de su cuerpo, lo cual le trajo el remordimiento de la noche anterior.

−Buen día, Yuri, ¿por qué no te vas a bañar mejor? −preguntó, el chico miró al adulto el cual asentía con la cabeza.

−De acuerdo ¿harás el desayuno? −preguntó acercándose a él y sin decir más le dio un beso en los labios antes que Victor pudiera responder.

−S-sí −tragó de su saliva y continuó con lo que realizaba.

Yuri ni se inmutó por el claro nerviosismo de Victor, se fue a duchar y limpío aquella zona que había quedado manchada y pegoteada por la noche anterior, estaba seguro que la lencería no serviría más luego de todo lo que pasó, pero aun así decidió que lo más lógico sería meterlas en el lavarropas. Aunque le dolía las caderas bastante y tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo, además de los labios levemente dañados, Yuri estaba feliz. Había perdido la virginidad con el hombre que le gustaba, había sido una noche gratificante y quería vivirla nuevamente, aunque pensó que dado a su cuerpo, no iba a poder repetirla hasta dentro de dos días, Victor era un hombre muy pasional.

El adolescente estaba envuelto en un mundo de fantasías y posibilidades, mientras que el adulto, rogaba por que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado y el delito que había cometido. Tiró su cabello para atrás, Yuri no era como otros amantes, era especial, era un niño apenas y tenía la inocencia e ingenuidad de un niño. Tal vez lo mejor sería poner un freno, pero ¿él podría ponerlo? ¿Victor podría darle un alto luego de lo ocurrido anoche? Seguramente no, pero aun tiritaba sus labios cada vez que recordaba como desvirgó ese cuerpo.

−El agua caliente no funciona −se dio la vuelta temiendo algo, observó a Yuri con su pijama puesto, secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca−. ¿Ocurre algo?

−No, nada, prenderé el calefón −dijo, pasó por al lado de Yuri sin más mientras este acariciaba a Makacchin que se encontraba dormido en el suelo.

−Buen día, Makacchin −susurró, el gato bajó de la mesa donde estaba y se refregó en las piernas de su dueño−. ¿Qué hora es?

−Las ocho.

−Llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

−No hay problema, le diré a la secretaria que te llevé a una reunión que tenía urgente −murmuró volviendo a la cocina para continuar con el desayuno, Yuri nota que Victor no lo mira a los ojos.

−¿Ocurre algo?

−Nada.

−¿Es por lo de anoche? −no dijo nada, continuó haciendo el desayuno sin inmutarse. Yuri toma a su gato en brazos y se queda mirando la espalda de Victor, logra notar unos arañazos que sobresalen de su camiseta−. Victor.

−Siéntate y come tu desayuno −habló sin mirar−. Es importante para un niño comer su desayuno −frunció el ceño, "niño", odiaba que lo llamaran así, sobre todo la persona con la que había tenido sexo la noche anterior.

−No me gustra que me llames niño.

−Pues eres un niño −se dio la vuelta y le sirvió el café con leche−. Tomalo, ponte tu ropa, salimos en diez minutos.

−¿Diez minutos? Debo tragarme todo esto mientras me cambio para llegar en diez minutos.

−Sino estas en diez minutos tendré que reducirte el sueldo −se retira. Yuri no puede creer lo que estaba escuchando, luego de una noche apasionada juntos lo trata como si fuera un cualquiera, cualquier empleado.

Comió lo que pudo, dejó a su gato de lado y corrió para cambiarse. Victor ya lo esperaba en el auto mirando el reloj, realmente estaba loco y más cuando las caderas comenzaron a dolerle horriblemente al realizar movimientos violentos. Pudo llegar a tiempo antes que Victor encendiera el vehículo, ambos terminaron en la empresa y el mayor ni siquiera se inmutó cuando salió del auto para ir a su oficina. Yuri llegó hecho un desastre pero llegó. Jean fue el primero en notar lo maltrecho que estaba.

−¡Yuri! ¿Qué te pasó? Es como si un ferrocarril te pasara por encima −exclama con preocupación, Yuri no deja que el chico lo toque y se sienta en donde le correspondía.

−Parece que tuviste una mala noche, ¡cuenta! −exclamó la chica, Yuri mira hacia otro lado.

−Tal vez él no quiera hablar de eso −Otabek dio en el clavo, como siempre.

No volvieron a hablar hasta en el almuerzo cuando Yuri comienza a entrar en calor y se quita su campera de animal print, los chicos notan como los moretones de Yuri resaltan sobre la piel blanca y pueden darse una idea de lo ocurrido anoche, pero nadie quiere hacer la pregunta de rigor. Otabek mira a JJ, pues claro, este siempre se mete donde no le importa y es más fácil que lo golpeen a él a que le miren mal al Kazajo, por lo que da un pequeño y sutil codazo hacia su compañero de junto, este observa al muchacho, quien con la cabeza señala al niño rubio.

−Oh, sí −dice en voz alta, Otabek se golpea con la palma en la frente−. Digo, ¿qué ocurrió, Yuri?

−¿Qué ocurrió con qué?

−¿Qué son todos esos moretones que tienes en los brazos? −le toma de la muñeca y tira un poco más la platera hacia el hombro para ver claramente aquellas marcas moradas−. No soy tu madre....

−Gracias a dios.

−Ejem, déjame continuar. No soy tu madre pero, esto me preocupa Yuri, dime ¿qué ocurrió? −se volvió a sentar en la silla y tanto Mila, Otabek como JJ lo observa.

−Es lo que quedó de mis sueños y esperanzas.

−¿Tan malo fue? −esta vez Mila intercede, el chico asiente.

−No sé si fue realmente malo, pero lo que vino después fue lo peor −baja la cabeza y comienza a jugar con sus dedos−. Victor se comportó muy horrible conmigo esta mañana, no entiendo que mierda le ocurre.

−¿Horrible como?

−Horrible como no mirarme, ni dirigirme la palabra, tampoco me dio el suficiente tiempo para comer o cambiarme, me puse lo primero que encontré −levanta la cabeza y mira a sus amigos−. Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente bueno en la cama.

−Mucho ruido y pocas nueces ¿no? ¡Aay! −Jean es golpeado por Otabek.

−Cierra la boca de vez en cuando.

−Tranquilo, Yuri, tal vez está estresado, recuerda que tienes quince años y él debe tener unos cuarenta, es inapropiado tener sexo a esa edad con un menor.

−Pero yo lo consenti.

−No es cuestión de consentirlo o no, Yuri −susurró Otabek−. Verás, aun yo, que tengo veinte años, si te toco a ti, estaría delinquiendo.

−¿Y yo?

−Jean, aunque tu cabeza es de un nene de diez años, el resto de ti no lo es −rio Mila mientras miraba al chico cruzar los brazos.

−Bueno, uno quiere poner humor y le dicen estúpido.

−La cuestión aquí es que eres pequeño, Yuri, aunque tengas mente de adulto.

−No soy una persona de rumores −los cuatro se dieron la vuelta para ver al coreano con una carpeta en la mano−. Pero dicen que Melody Feltsman viene hacia aquí.

−¿Melody? ¿Quién es?

−Es la hija del ex dueño de la empresa, el señor Yakov Feltsman −comentó Otabek.

−Es una niña pija que se la pasa todo el día con su celular hablando con sus otras muy inútiles amigas mientras la gente de aquí trabaja como cerdo −murmura Mila con los brazos cruzados.

−Veo que no se llevan bien −dice Yuri arqueando una ceja.

−Una vez tiró el café sobre mi ropa nueva, aagh, esa maldita zorra −gruñó la chica, Jean comienza a reírse.

−Así son las mujeres, mi querido Yuri, sino se simpatizan no hay vuelta atrás

−Bueno, volviendo a mi tema.

−Creo yo, como experto −dijo Jean haciendo alarde, Yuri rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos−. Creo que demostraste demasiado en la primera noche, a los hombres nos gusta que nos den en cuenta gota, tú de entrada irrumpiste en su cuarto seguramente y usaste la lencería.

−¿Cómo sabes eso?

−Tengo olfato −sonrió Jean, Yuri arquea una ceja bastante sorprendido.

−Tiene razón el idiota −dijo Mila señalándolo−. Creo que mostraste mucho para la primera vez y seguramente se estará preguntando "¿eso es todo?"

−¿Y qué debo hacer?

−Aumentar tu sensualidad −afirma el de ojos claros, Yuri le mira.

−¿Y cómo mierda hago eso?

−Hm, simple, tomar clases de sensualidad −dice Mila con entusiasmo, Yuri pestañea rápidamente.

−¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?

−No, no, Mila tiene razón, debes liberar tu erotismo, de esa forma Victor no podrá sacarte las manos de encima ¿pueden creer que estoy diciendo esto? −se tira el cabello hacia atrás−. Gracias a ustedes iré al psiquiatra luego de esto.

−¿Y cómo supuestamente hago esto según ustedes?

−¿Por qué no le enseñas, Jean? Tu fuiste stripper un tiempo.

−¿Qué? −Yuri mira a Jean, completamente sorprendido, el chico baja la mirada algo sonrojado.

−Bueno, sí, cuando se necesita dinero se hacen muchas cosas.

−¿En serio eras stripper? −preguntó Seung, que aun estaba ahí siendo testigo de toda la conversación.

−Claro, claro. Bueno, pero es parte de mi vida pasada y quiero dejarla ahí, en el pasado −hace un ademán con la mano.

−¡Enseñame, Jean! −Yuri le toma de la camisa−. Quiero aprender eso.

−Mira Yuri, ya Victor me odia y si se entera que te llevo a mi casa para enseñarte a ser sensual, me hará estéril cortándome las bolas −Otabek se rie−. ¡No te rias!

−Bueno, creo que no es fácil ¿verdad?

−Pero si nosotros te acompañamos −sugirió Mila−. Tal vez no se enoje tanto, el tema es que estés solo con Jean, desde ese beso, Jean tiene más trabajo.

−Sí, él nos vio −murmuró Yuri−. Pero le he dicho que eres sólo mi amigo, aun así no entiende.

−Supongo es por mi atractivo, nadie se puede resistir a JJ ¡ay! −gruñó cuando Otabek golpea su cabeza con la mano.

−Ya cállate.

−Bueno, Jean ¿me enseñas? −preguntó, el chico traga duro y sonríe muy nervioso, era claro que lo estaba poniendo en un aprieto, pero Yuri en parte amaba jugar con él de esa forma porque claramente le gustaba sus reacciones.

−Este, bueno, pero Mila y Beka nos ayudarán también.

−Genial, gracias −le abraza, Jean suspira y le acaricia la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso, ese niño le traería muchos dolores de culo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

−¿Por qué viene esa mujer? ¿No tuvo ya suficiente con todo el dinero que le di? −gruñó, Victor no parecía nada feliz con la irrupción de Melody nuevamente en la empresa.

−Ya sabe como es la señorita Feltsman es bastante persistente −susurra Sara mientras se acomoda las ropas para estar impecable cuando la ex dueña llegase.

−Bueno, sí, dígale que pase en cuanto esté aquí.

−Si señor Nikiforov.

 _¡Maldita Mocosa!_ Victor realmente nunca pensó que la fulana hija de Yakov se metería en su vida tan ardientemente, no sabía que quería la puta niña allí en la empresa que ni siquiera aun después de veinte años sabía que era lo que se hacía allí. Miró la computadora y abrió la ventana de finanzas, con todo lo de Yuri y su vuelta a la locura gracias a ese puberto de quince años, se había olvidado de la malcriada hija de Yakov y hasta se sentía tranquilo que la niñata no le venga a romper las pelotas, pero ahora con todo esto y encima que se tiró al niño de quince, estaba a punto de volverse loco.

−Si ella me investiga un poco, sabrá donde presionar −y es que antes que Yakov muriera, la chiquilla lo había investigado, gracias a dios dejó todas sus desgracias en otro estado y estaba completamente limpio, porque sino, la chica podría agarrarlo y tenerlo de las bolas mucho tiempo. Pero ahora−. Si descubré que estoy empleando a un menor y encima que me lo follé, estaré perdido.

¿Pero que hacía con Yuri? Efectivamente no podía echarlo a la calle, tenía un abuelo muy enfermo y a demás le había dado durante toda la noche, si lo hacía el chiquillo podría denunciarlo, aunque pensaba que Yuri aun mantenía esa inocencia, si llegaba a hablarle de algo a sus compañeros o a su propio abuelo, seguramente estaría en problemas.  
También estaba la cuestión de Jean, ese chico ya se había mandado muchas cagadas con Yuri y no se sorprendía que se mandara otras más. También le preocupaba un poco que Yuri se acercara tanto a él, estaba seguro que Jean era completamente heterosexual, pero a diferencia de Otabek o Mila o cualquier otro empleado, ninguno tenía tanto atractivo sexual como Leroy. Despedirlo no era lo indicado y darle exceso de trabajo tampoco había funcionado para que no tenga una escasa cantidad de tiempo para ver al rubio y por algún motivo creyó que Yuri sabía de sus celos con respecto a Leroy y casi siempre que caminaba por los pasillos se encontraba sentado encima del escritorio del pelinegro. Quería verlos como amigos pero pensar que probablemente Yuri se canse de él por ser "un viejo ruín" e irse con un chico joven, musculoso y tatuado sería lo más indicado.

Agitó su cabeza, Jean en su puta vida tendría la intensidad sexual y el tamaño que tenía Victor y que hacía gozar tanto a Yuri, al menos en la noche anterior.

−Ha llegado, señor Victor −anunció Sara desde la puerta, Victor tuvo que quitarse de la mente todo lo que pensaba y se levanta para ver a una niña de cabello castaño, con una trensa de costado y una mirada muy seria, ya no era la cría que había conocido, ahora era todo una mujer.

−Buen día, Melody.

−Buen día, Victor −sonrió−. Te sientes cómodo en la empresa de papá.

−Mira quien habla, ni siquiera sabes que mierda se hace aquí (*) ¿qué quieres? El cheque fue directo a tu casa, no necesitas venir aquí a buscarlo.

−Me voy a casar −mostró su mano con un anillo de lujo−. Mi marido es un empresario y abogado muy potente y quiere esta empresa.

−¿Quiere?

−Tu sabes que existe una cláusula, ¿verdad? −comentó la chica sonriendo, cruzando los brazos−. Con respecto a esta empresa.

−Sí, claro...si el dueño o heredero tiene una causa penal no puede seguir dirigiendo esta empresa, pero como tú sabes, no tengo causas penales, jamás he delinquido me has investigado, princesa −la frase la dijo de una forma hiriente.

−No te preocupes, yo sé que en algún momento pisarás el palito, Victor Nikiforov −la chica lo miraba desafiante−. Siempre pensaste que era una niña tonta, pero yo sé lo que hiciste con papá, lo cautivaste con tu belleza y lo dejaste completamente seco luego de su fallecimiento, eres sucio. Nikiforov, sucio.

−La única niñata sucia eres tú, este lugar me pertenece, llegamos a un trato y tengo el contrato, la cláusula me la paso por donde no me da el sol, soy un hombre limpio, integro e intachable.

−Ya veremos, Nikiforov −gruñó, dándose la vuelta y partiendo de allí.

Victor se quedó observando hasta que abandonó el salón, luego se sentó y tiró su cabello para atrás, estaba en graves, problemas, si esa mocosa descubría lod e Yuri, seguramente le quitaría todo lo que le costó mucho tiempo y dinero construir. No dejaría que esa niña se salga con la suya, lo mejor sería dejar a Yuri ahora, pero ¿cómo dejarlo cuando no podía dejar de pensar en lo de anoche? Seguramente si Yuri le tocaba un solo pelo se le paraba nuevamente y terminarían teniendo sexo en el escritorio, ese niño lo enloquecía.

−¿Qué hago? ¿Qué haré? −se carcomía la cabeza, no sabía como actuar, por primera vez en muchos años Victor Nikiforov estaba completamente asustado−. Algo tengo que hacer porque sino esta cría me meterá en serios problemas.

Mientras pensaba en lo que haría, Yuri continuaba hablando con sus amigos sobre como seducir al jefe, no por nada para Yuri el sexo habia sido una gran experiencia y más si lo haces con un hombre como Nikiforov, tenía todo lo que deseaba en un macho, un buen cuerpo, hermoso rostro, cabello sedoso que se le estaba cayendo y sobre todo, un enorme pene que lo hizo gritar del placer la noche anterior. Quienes dijeran que el tamaño no es importante estaban equivocados, luego que Yuri probara eso, estaba seguro que no estaría interesado en ningun otro, aunque claramente el joven Ruso queria saber como estaban diagramados sus compañeros, solo para saber y aprovecharía las clases de stripper de Jean para mirar el paquete del canadiense y comparar, probablemente Victor ganaría el record gines del pene más grande. ¿En qué mierda pensaba? ¡Tenía que concentrarse y dejar de imaginarse esa cosa gorda y grande entrando en él y haciendolo gemir como puta.

−¿Me estás escuchando, Yuri? −preguntó Jean, el adolescente asintió.

−Creo que no te escuchó.

−Pero acaba de asentirme, Otabek.

−Pero su mirada sigue perdida.

−Oh, si −los chicos decidieron no hablarle a Yuri en todo el día.

 

**Continuará.**

Quería actualizar este fic, debo avisarles que me tardaré un poco para actualizar dado que empiezo a trabajar la próxima semana y debo preparar algunas cosas, lo siento, pero si me viene un ataque de inspiración, actualizaré antes.

¡Saludos!

(*) Debo admitir que ni yo sé que se hace en esa empresa


	8. Chapter 8

La comida estaba casi fría, Yuri miró con insistencia el reloj y bufó molesto mientras su gato ronroneaba fregándose en las piernas y Makacchin se dormía frente a la puerta. Cruzó los brazos en la mesa y se acostó en ellos mirando siempre el reloj, sin apartar absoluto su mirada. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas hasta terminar en sus bellos labios rosas. Victor no había avisado que se iba a algún lugar, ni siquiera dejó mensaje o recado, no solía hacerlo, es más, siempre estaba en la casa luego de las seis porque volvían juntos, se duchaban y luego miraban algo de televisión mientras alguno preparaba la comida y eso había sido desde que vivían juntos temporalmente. Había preparado borsch con mucho empeño, hacía frío afuera, pero la sopa se había enfriado de tanto esperar al hombre que la consumiría. Bostezó, ya eran pasadas de las diez de la noche y creyó que Victor regresaría realmente tarde. Se levantó, tomó el plato y lo colocó en el microondas, luego puso una pegatina allí para avisarle a Victor que la sopa se encontraba dentro y debía solamente calentarla.

Caminó hacia la puerta, se agachó y acarició al perro que movía la cola, pero se le veía nostálgico y triste al no sentir la presencia de su dueño.

−Lo sé, Makacchin, yo también me siento algo abandonado −se levantó y guió al perro hacia el jardín trasero, de esa forma podía hacer sus necesidades antes de entrar a la casa e irse a dormir.

Cerró todo, caminó hacia lo que sería su “habitación” mejor dicho era un sillón con unas mantas encima. El perro se colocó en el piso a su lado, mientras que el gato se subió a su regazo. Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron.

No pasó mucho tiempo, porque Yuri aun estaba despierto, cuando un sonido metálico lo alertó, probablemente porque estaba esperándolo. Yuri abrió los ojos y notó como la puerta de en frente se abría lentamente dejando entrar la luz. Miró el brillante reloj del microondas y efectivamente, eran las doce de la noche, por lo cual tenía razón en pensar que el hombre llegaría tarde, pero lo peor es que no venía solo. Inmediatamente se levantó del sillón y tanteando prendió la luz para ver como Victor era arrastrado por un muchacho muy joven, de tez clara y ojos azules, gruñó, no conocía a ese muchacho pero estaba seguro que no era una persona de fiar cuando apoyó el cuerpo de Victor sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación e intentó besarlo. Yuri como una fiera en celo prendió la luz y le observó, haciendo que Victor despierte de su trance, efectivamente estaba ebrio y no solamente ebrio, parecía que se había bebido todo una licorería y aun así deseaba beber más.

−¿Quién mierda eres? −gruñó Yuri con sus ojos filosos y agrios, estaba al borde de arrancarle el corazón a ese muchacho.

−Oh, Vitya, no me dijiste que tenías a alguien en tu departamento −el muchacho, que más que gay era realmente un afeminado, mostró su carácter despreocupado frente al muchachito menor de edad quien lo estaba asesinando con la mirada.

−Oh, Yuri…−masculló con una sonrisa tonta−. Él es Brighton, es de Inglaterra ¡Puedes creerlo! −la mirada desencajada de Victor apenas podía sostenerse unos momentos−. Me dijo que me traería a casa y mira, lo ha hecho.

−No pareces un viejo de cuarenta años, imbécil −gruñó Yuri y empujó al tal Brighton hacia un lado para ayudar a Victor−. Gracias por traerlo, vete.

−No sabía que tenías un hijo tan maleducado, Vitya.

−¡Dije que te largues! −gruñó, lanzando una patada. El muchacho frunce el ceño, probablemente él esperaba pasar una noche agradable con un hombre apuesto, pero se encontró con un niño rubio malcriado en la casa que de seguro debía ser su hijo.

Brighton se marchó y Yuri ayudó a Victor a llegar a su habitación, le quitó los zapatos y lo acomodó en la cama, dado que Victor era más grande, pesado y alto que él, no fue un trabajo fácil, pero el ingles ese hizo la mayoria del trabajo, solo eran unos pocos metros hasta la cama de Victor e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ello. Respiró profundamente.

−¿Qué te llevó a embriagarte tanto? −preguntó, más que nada al aire, pero nunca creyó que recibiría respuestas.

−Yo no quiero que Yuri se vaya −murmuró con los ojos cerrados, el chico le miró.

−No me iré a ningun lado.

−No quiero que te vayas nunca −estiró la mano, intentando tomar la del menor. Yuri se acercó y colocó la mano encima de su mejilla, para que la acaricie.

−¿Sientes esto, Vitya? No me iré.

−No te……vayas −susurró quedando completamente dormido. Yuri sintió como la mano perdía fuerza y cayó a su lado.

Yuri pensó que debió ser algo muy feo para que Victor quisiera olvidarlo con alcohol, pero ¿tenía que traer a un cualquiera a la casa? ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

El adolescente se fue a dormir con mucha bronca esa noche, se cubrió con las mantas y bufó durante gran parte de la madrugada hasta que se quedó  dormido.   
Efectivamente no tuvo un buen sueño, la bronca lo persiguió hasta en su mente que sintió como se agitaba y se movía dentro del sueño, en realidad estaba haciéndolo en el sillón al punto que casi se va de boca al menos dos veces, sino fuera por su suerte.

A las siete de la mañana sonó la alarma, se alegraba que fuera sábado para no tener que apurarse e ir a trabajar, pero a la vez se sentía claramente angustiado. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para calentar el agua, con la cruda que tenía, seguramente Victor dormiría todo el día, por lo que se preparó el desayuno para el solo.

Mientras tomaba su leche con chocolate y jugaba con la cuchara dentro de su tazón de kasha, los ojos apesadumbrados del pequeño ruso recordaban constantemente la noche de ayer. Él creyó que probablemente había avanzado algunos pasos con Victor pero pareciera haber retrocedido unos diez, no le gustaba que Victor tomara ni tampoco que un extraño lo manoseara o besara, ya no era un adolescente, eso estaba bien hasta cierto punto para él, que tenía quince.

El gato volvió a ronronear exigiendo su comida y Makacchin alzó su cabeza golpeando con su cola el suelo, Yuri gira para ver a Victor caminar llevándose todo por delante, tenía unas ojeras terribles y la mirada caída, además se notaba que había pasado una pésima noche. Su cuerpo parecía más delgado que antes y tenía una incipiente y casi imperceptible barba de no haberse afeitado. Yuri se levanta del asiento y cruza los brazos, pero se da cuenta que Victor está demasiado inconsciente para tener una charla, suspira, tal vez debía esperar a que el hombre desayune bien y luego indagarlo.

Victor desayuno, se fue a bañar y se afeitó, aun le dolía la cabeza y no había dormido bien, amaneció con pesadillas muy feas y gruño, no le gustaba nada sentirse así. Fue devuelta a dormir aprovechando el sábado, aunque también lo desaprovechaba horriblemente quedándose en la cama sin hacer nada productivo.

El día paso y la noche calló hasta que Victor comenzó a sentirse mejor de su resaca. Se levantó, se colocó unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta, caminó hasta la cocina siendo seguido por Makacchin, todo estaba reluciente. Los platos limpios, secados y guardados, la cocina brillaba al igual que los pisos, giró la cabeza y observó en el sillón a Yuri, el pequeño de quince años que debía estar cuidando y que se encontraba sólo, todo el día estuvo así, con el celular en la mano y la mirada perdida. Victor decidió acercarse.

−Yuri…−murmuró agitando la mano, el chico le miró con rabia.

−No me digas Yuri, no te mereces llamarme Yuri −gruñó y arrojó el celular al sillón−. Diez horas estuviste dormido, ¡diez putas horas! Podía haberme muerto, irme con algún tipo a follar por allí o consumir drogas, tener un ataque cerebro vascular mientras tú dormías −sentención. Victor sabía que le esperaba un regalo, pero Yuri se veía realmente enfadado−. ¿En qué mierda pensabas? ¡Yo te diré en que pensases! ¡En nada!

−Yuri….−susurró, soltando las palabras−. Lo siento, en verdad…

−¿De qué me sirve tu lo siento? ¡Mi abuelo confió en ti! Le dijiste que me cuidarías y te pasas las promesas por el culo.

−Escucha…

−¡No, tú escuchame! No voy a permitir que en esta puta casa haya DOS adolescentes ¿te quedó claro? Uno de los dos tiene que ser lo suficientemente maduro para −pero no continuó, Victor se le había acercado lo suficiente para abrazarlo.

−Lo siento Yuri….por favor, no me grites −los brazos de Victor temblaban ligeramente y Yuri podía sentirlo debajo de su cuerpo, comprendió que todo esto no era un capricho del mayor.

−Está bien −murmuró−. Esta bien…..dime que fue lo que paso.

Victor se sentó en el sillón e hizo que el menor también lo hiciera, ambos se quedaron mirándose, claramente habían cosas que no se habían dicho aun y era momento que Yuri lo supiera, pues sabía que si esa malnacida de Melody quería conseguir información de él, iría por los empleados de la empresa y claramente todos dirían que Yuri vivía con él, eso lo metería en un enorme problema.

−Verás nada de esto es realmente mío −dijo, en la mirada de Yuri no había asombro−. Supongo que lo sabes por tu abuelo.

−Mi abuelo me contó algo, siempre me pareció raro que me dejara al cuidado de un desconocido −Victor sonrie de costado−. Es Yakov.

−Yakov era el dueño de este departamento al igual que de la casa y la empresa, el auto y demás, él había amasado una gran fortuna…..yo era solamente un crío de la calle, a eso de los veinticinco años estaba sin rumbo en la vida, simplemente me deje estar.

−¿Y qué ocurrió?

−Yakov y yo nos conocimos en un bar gay, él era una persona agria, pero buena al fin, retenía mucho y dejaba ver un estilo de vida que no le satisfacía, debía guardar apariencias.

−¿Era gay?

−Sí −susurró−. Bueno, le hice charla durante un tiempo y nos volvimos “cotidianos”, él me decía que tenía empresas, lujos, casas, y me regaló este departamento porque sabía que yo no tenía hogar y él no lo usaba, me contrató para que lo tuviera limpio y de paso podía vivir en él. En ese momento me regaló a Makacchin −señala al perro que miraba vivaracho.

−¿Él te lo regaló?

−Claro, pensaba que yo estaría muy solo aquí, por lo que me dio a Makacchin, le puse así porque Yakov tenía a su madre de ascendencia japonesa y ella comenzó a decirle de ese modo cuando Makacchin era cachorrito, pero yo le había puesto Boruk.

−Oh, ya veo, con razón tiene un nombre tan japonés −dice el chico mirando al animal, el cual mueve la cola−. ¿Y ustedes dos se hicieron amantes?

−¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! −rio un poco, no podía creer que ese chisme haya llegado hasta Yuri−. Yo nunca me acosté con él, si tuve una relación, y tal vez lo ayudé al masturbarse, pero jamás hemos tenido sexo como tal…..

−Hmm, ya veo −bajó la mirada, ruborizado.

−A decir verdad, hace años que no tengo sexo con alguien −le quita uno de los mechón de cabello de la cara−. Me alegro que haya sido con alguien tan bonito como tú.

−Vi…Victor −mira hacia otro lado, bastante ruborizado−. Sigue contándome, mejor.

−Bueno, resulta que cuando él murió, yo heredé una considerable fortuna, él me quería y yo lo quería a él, era el padre que nunca tuve y yo el hijo que siempre quiso, nos llevabamos bien.

−Sí, claro, padre e hijo masturbándose juntos, una gran unión familiar −Victor rie un poco y le acaricia los cabellos.

−Puede ser, el punto es que su hija, Melody, que en ese momento era una quinceañera, se enojó mucho, sobre todo porque pensó que yo había transformado a su padre en gay, que me revolcaba con él, todo eso comenzó a expandirse más y más, tal así que tuve que cederle parte de lo que me había dado Yakov.

−¿Ella no tenía herencia?

−Sí la tenía, pero era una niña pretenciosa y estúpida. Bah, es, porque aun no se muere −gruñó−. Cuando yo heredé la fortuna, había una clausula en cuando al negocio familiar, podría hacerse cargo alguien completamente limpio. Claro, en ese momento lo estaba.

−¿En ese momento?

−Yuri, cuando tú y yo intimamos el otro día, comencé mi martirio, mi delito está tatuado ahora en nuestras pieles….

−¿Hm? Pero yo….yo acepté esto.

−Tienes quince años, no estas en edad de consentimiento sexual y si lo estuvieras, al menos tu “amante” debería tener menos de seis años de diferencia contigo y yo tengo muchos más, está escrito en la ley, aunque hayas consentido la relación sexual, es un delito.

−Pero nadie se enterará.

−¿Se lo haz contado a alguien? −arqueó una ceja, Yuri niega pero inmediatamente la potente mirada del mayor hace que flaquee.

−Tal vez.

−Ya con eso estoy hasta las pelotas, y más si saben que vivo con un menor de edad que no tenemos ningún lazo.

−¿Quieres que me vaya? −preguntó decepcionado, Victor niega.

−No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes −le toma ambas manos y las besa−. Pero necesito algo, un motivo, lo que fuera.

−Podemos decir que somos parientes.

−¿Parientes? Nadie lo creería.

−Tú tuviste una hija ¿no? −La cara de Victor se trasformó, ¿cómo sabía eso Yuri? −. Simplemente le diremos que tuviste un hijo y ya que soy yo, que lo encontraste.

−No podría hacer algo así…..

−¿Por qué no?

−Por qué no eres mi hija, Yuri, primero, eres niño y segundo, estás vivo. Mi hija falleció, fue un error que tuve una vez con una prostituta, es…..eso…..pero al poco tiempo me habían dicho que murió en un accidente con el bebé que tenía….le llevé flores a su tumba.

−Pero podemos decir que el bebé nació….

−Tú tienes una madre, Yuri.

−¡Mi madre también murió! Todo encaja, yo no tengo madre ni padre ni perro que me ladre…..está bien eso…

−No Yuri, tú no eres…

−¡Cállate y hazme caso! Me haré pasar por tu hijo mientras la zorra esa esté merodeando.

−Pero Yuri, si te haces pasar por mi hijo yo no podré….−la mano de Victor comienza a acariciar las piernas.

−Solo seremos padre e hijo de nombre nada más −sonrió, Yuri se desliza sobre el sillón quedando sentado encima de Victor−. No tenemos que actuar como tal, además, ella no estará en nuestra habitación.

−¿Nuestra?

−¿A poco me harás seguir durmiendo en ese inmundo sofá?

−No, claro que no −las manos de Victor se deslizar por debajo de la playera del chico, acariciándole la espalda−. Aun así tengo algo de miedo que ella averigue, ya sabes, que estamos intimidando demasiado.

−No te preocupes, guardaremos las apariencias ¿eso era lo que te molestaba?

−Sí.

−Tonto, debiste habermelo dicho, no me gustó nada que vinieras con ese tal Brighton aquí −gruñó, sus labios se posaron en el cuello de Victor.

−¿Bri…Brigthon? ¿Quién….quién demonios es Brighton?

−¿No te acuerdas? Eres tan desconsiderado con el tipo que te trajo a casa −lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta−. Me hiciste poner celoso.

−¿Hm? ¿En serio, bebé? −Victor baja sus manos hacia los glúteos del menor y los aprieta ligeramente−. Perdóname, bebí más de la cuenta.

−Eres ruso −susurró y sin medir más palabra apoyó sus labios contra los del adulto.

Yuri era nuevo besando, pero lo pudo hacer perfectamente esta vez luego de los fogosos besos que compartieron en la cama la noche donde fue desvirgado. Aprendió muchísimo de Victor, a sacar la lengua cuando va a iniciar el beso para que dancen armoniosamente, las manos despeinando el cabello pálido y platinado, sentir las caricias del otro en la cintura, glúteos y espalda, pero sobre todo al escuchar esos chasquitos que mostraban de un beso húmero y caliente como el que tenían. Involuntariamente se acercó más, apoyando su trasero sobre el miembro dormido de Victor, quien al tenerlo encima se activó.

El calor aumentaba entre sus cuerpos y las manos traviesas de Victor comenzaban a jugar con las largas piernas hasta que los dedos penetraron el pantalón suavemente.

−Aaaah −gimió, solo con el contacto de sus pieles.

−Estás caliente ¿no? −murmuró fregando su creciente erección contra el muchacho−. Yo ta-también estoy que ardo.

−Vi…Victor −gimoteó, buscando aun más y más contacto fregandose contra la verga de su amante, Victor tomó sus labios en busca del beso, de aquella suave sensación, pero Yuri lo detuvo−. Me hiciste cabrear anoche, así que hoy no hay sexo −el chico se levantó, dejando a Victor completamente rojo y con una erección de los mil demonios.

−No puedes dejarme así.

−Sí lo haré.

−¿Y qué se supone que haré con esto? −gruñó señalando su pene erecto apretado contra sus pantalones, Yuri sonrie y hace un movimiento con el puño derecho subiendo y bajándolo rápidamente−. Eres maldad pura.

−Bañate, la comida estará en treinta minutos….−susurró y se retiró, el mayor quedó completamente en shock, acaso ese niño acababa de calentarlo sólo para que termine auto complaciéndose en el baño solitariamente.

−Mierda, de donde aprendiste a hacer tan cínico.

−De mi padre −gritó desde la cocina, Victor suspira, sería una larga noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri se levantó como todos los días ese lunes a la mañana, había dormido con Victor pero aun continuaba con el castigo de no tocarlo hasta el martes por haberse emborrachado, cosa que Victor juró y re-juró que jamás volvería a hacerlo nuevamente. Ambos se auto complacían por separado, pero el martes seguramente no tendría oportunidad de nada, Victor le arrancaría lo que tuviera puesto y le haría el amor tan desenfrenadamente que rogaría por más o esa había sido la amenaza.  
Se bañó, cambió de ropa y desayunó, Victor normalmente se levantaba más tarde por lo cual lo dejó dormir. Salió de la casa con su mochila y fue directamente a la parada del autobús, tomó el que pasaba por allí y se bajó en la empresa. El día estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, por lo que llevó su piloto y paraguas pero no lo usó hasta llegar a la empresa, allí se encontró con Mila y Jean que hablaban animadamente mientras fumaban un cigarro.

−Sí, eso mismo pensaba ¡Ah, Yuri! −saludó la chica−. Te viniste equipado.

−Sí, creo.

−Deberías dejar eso en el armario −señaló Jean apagando el cigarro con su zapatilla.

−Oh, ¿dónde está? −preguntó Yuri, Jean hace una señal.

−Vamos, yo te muestro.

−Sí, yo también voy −los dos chicos caminaron con Yuri por los pasillos−. Seguramente te queires morir por haber cargado todo eso innecesariamente.

−Tal vez cuando salga, llueve.

−Es verdad, Yuri −dice Jean llegando al armario, era un cuartucho donde habían muchas perchas y cajones−. Debes dejar las cosas aquí y −Jean abrió la puerta y los tres se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que vieron.

Definitivamente si alguien tomara una foto de Mila, Jean y Yuri en ese momento, era una obra de arte y no era para menos. Dentro de armario y aparentemente besandose dado que tenían los cabellos y ropa desalineada, además que uno traía la pierna derecha encima de la cadera del otro y los labios notoriamente hinchados, se encontraron con los dos más silenciosos del trabajo. Otabek Altin y Seung Gil Lee estaban en el armario besandose como dos niños. Jean se tapó la boca, Yuri no podía creerlo y Mila estaba agonizante por no haber traído su celular. Inmediatamente se separaron, Seung estaba muy nervioso y luego de decir “Permiso”, salio corriendo de allí. Otabek se había quedado paralizado, nunca creyó que lo descubrirían en esa situación y mucho menos sus tres compañeros de trabajo.

−¿Beka, nos tienes algo que decir? −preguntó Mila con una sonrisa socarrona.

−Ehm….−el muchacho de veinte años también estaba nervioso y pálido como un fantasma, temblaba ligeramente al sentirse invadido, era como estar desnudo frente a muchos jueces.

−¡Mi buen amigo Otabek ha perdido la virginidad! −comentó Jean con alegría y euforia, dándole dos fuertes golpes en la espalda en ánimo, Otabek enrojeció.

−No digas esas cosas.

−¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no nos contaste? −cuestionó Mila, estaba un poco enojada por no haber sabido o no darse cuenta.

−Pues cuando lo llevé a bailar en mi moto, hablamos mucho −masculló, aunque no quería ventilar su intimidad−. Luego comenzamos a salir.

−Oh, por eso no me acompañaste a ver a mi abuelo −dice Yuri sorprendido.

−Lo siento.

−Vaya, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, bien hecho Beka −Jean lo abraza cálidamente, el chico se siente aun más avergonzado−. Vamos a tomar algo, yo invito.

−Tenemos que trabajar Leroy −bufa Mila.

−Bueno, bueno, el viernes salimos ¡Una salida en festejo! Y trae a tu novio así le hacemos esas preguntas incomodas jajajaja.

Otabek cree que hubiera sido mejor no haberse besado con Seung en el trabajo.

****

****Continuará.** **

Lo siento pero amo el OtaSeu y necesitaba ponerlo en este fic, aunque sea la única que los shipea. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Y recuerden que el lunes empiezo a trabajar y será más espaciada la actualización.

¡Besotes!


	9. Chapter 9

No era difícil pensar que luego de aquel momento en el que descubrieron a Otabek en el armario con Seung, los tres amigos arrastraran al joven kazajo al bar en la hora de descanso para saber cada detalle de la vida privada del hombre más calmado y callado de todo el maldito establecimiento. Yuri aun no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos tal vez por que nunca se imaginó que Otabek Altin tuviera una relación, el hombre era muy cerrado y apenas se podía saber un poco de su vida. Lo que Yuri comprendía era que es amigo de la niñez de Jean y siempre había sido reservado en los temas amorosos, es más, cuando Jean y él eran adolescentes, nunca le comentaba si tenía novia, novio o perro que le ladre, aunque Jean tampoco investigaba mucho.  
Se sentaron, Mila junto a Otabek y el otro par frente a él, los tres miraban al joven kazajo como si tuviera algo pegado en la cara y claramente se veía muy nervioso ante la insistencia de sus colegas.

−¿Hace cuanto están saliendo? ¿Cuándo empezó todo? ¿Ya han tenido relaciones? ¿Se lo presentaste a tu mamá? ¡Cuéntanos algo, mierda! −Jean parecía notablemente ansioso, era de esperar, pero Otabek bajó la mirada, estaba muy sonrojado y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, aun manteniendo su actitud seria.

−Empezamos a salir desde el sábado luego de la fiesta, por lo tanto apenas tenemos una semana y dos días −susurró mordiendo su labio inferior, levanta la mirada para ver a Jean−. Empezó cuando lo llevé en mi moto.

−La moto del amour −dijo en tono de broma, Yuri le dio un codazo.

−Deja de bromear, Jean −gruñó Mila y observó al chico−. ¿Y lo quieres?

−Sí.

−Aw, es tan adorable −sonrie Yuri, últimamente estaba comenzando a tener afinidad hacia ese tipo de relaciones algo melosa.

−Y la respuesta es no, no hemos tenido sexo −gruñó Otabek a Jean−. Seung no se siente preparado ni yo tampoco.

−Espera.... ¿los dos son vírgenes? −Yuri parecía sorprendido, él tenía quince años recientemente cumplidos y ya había perdido la virginidad.

−Bueno, no todo el mundo se cae en la verga del jefe −comentó con gracia nuevamente Jean y recibió un codazo de Yuri y dos patadas, una de Mila y otra de Otabek−. ¡Ay! Bueno, ya, sí, voy a cerrar la boca.

−Oh, eso es lindo −murmura Mila−. Ota y Seu quieren esperar para tener relaciones.

−¿En serio eres virgen, Beka? −preguntó Jean sorprendido, Otabek asiente−. Pero tienes veinte años.

−¿Y eso qué? Yo no perdí mi virginidad en el baño de un bar −observa a Jean con ferocidad.

−Jajajajajaja −se rasca la cabeza con su cara adornada por una gran sonrisa.

−Ah, yo perdí mi virginidad con un camionero en la ruta cuando era adolescente −bramó Mila y suspira−. Luego de eso, nunca más con los hombres, sólo quería experimentar pero las mujeres huelen mejor y no le apesta la axila.

−A mi tampoco me apesta la axila −dice Yuri.

−Es que tú eres muy andrógino, Yuri, eres parecido a una niña −habla la pelirroja mientras se tira el cabello hacia atrás, Otabek se siente más relajado cuando desvían el tema de él.

−Bueno me alegro por ti, Beka, es lindo que estés con alguien igual a ti.

−¿Hace cuando conocen a Seung? −preguntó Yuri a sus compañeros.

−Entró a trabajar hace dos años, justo unos meses antes que Beka, fue él quien le ayudó a localizarse, es un chico muy despierto en cuando a lo organizativo, ya sabes.

−Sí.....y también sé que tiene un perro llamado "Titán" y es muy bueno en las manualidades.

−Wooo, te picó fuerte el amor −Otabek ya se veía notoriamente incomodo y el único que parecía notarlo era Yuri. Este sonrió y le tomó la mano mientras sonreía.

−No te preocupes Beka, ya está, no te interrogaremos más, ¿verdad? −a pesar que Mila también preguntaba mucho, la mirada amenazante fue para Jean.

−Sí, tranquilo, ya no pregunto.

Los tres comenzaron a charlar de cosas sin sentido hasta que terminó su hora de descanso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿Y? ¿Qué información tienes, Chris? −preguntó Victor reuniéndose con Christophe en un café.

−Bueno, nada que me lleve a algún lado la verdad −susurró el hombre frotándose la incipiente barba−. Esta mujer si que estaba loca.

−¿Cuál?

−La madre de Yuri Plisetsky ¿Quién más? A ella me mandaste a seguir, bah, si estuviera viva la seguiría.

−Perdón, es que ando con la cabeza en cualquier lado −susurró tirándose del cabello hacia atrás−. Es Melody nuevamente.

−¿Melody? ¿Esa bruja arpía? ¿Y ahora qué quiere?

−Pues ¿qué más? La empresa la cual nunca se interesó por ayudar a levantar, es increíble como una persona puede hacer que se desmorone todo lo que has construido.

−Lo sé, Victor, tú pusiste mucho amor en esa empresa −murmura−. Oye, ¿quieres que la investigue?

−No, quiero que busques al papá de Yuri a toda costa, no quiero seguir divagando en esto, pronto operarán al abuelo de Yuri y quiero que todo esté en orden por si algo pasa.

−¿Qué le ocurrió al señor?

−Tuvo varios micro infartos, Yuri no lo sabe pero tienen una idea que puede ser el bypass que le colocaron hace algunos años, por lo tanto deben ver si esto es así, claramente.

−Sí, sí, claro.

−Pero si el señor se muere, Yuri quedaría huerfano y sin un padre lo pondrían en un orfanato, conclusión  no podré verlo hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad en tres años.

−Eso debe ser difícil −sonrió de costado.

−Lo es, Chris, lo es −se levanta−. Por eso necesito localizar a ese padre irresponsable, aunque no quiera hacerse cargo de Yuri, que me ceda la custodia.

−Pero si el viejo ni se murió.

−Hay que estar preparado, una operación tan compleja como de corazón no hay que tomarla a la ligera ¿sabes?

−Sí, claro que lo sé −gruñó, Victor se acomoda la ropa−. Bueno yo también me voy, tengo una cita en el bar Matrioshka.

−¿Allí vas? Son las seis de la tarde.

−Lo sé, pero ¿crees que voy a ir con estas pintas? Llevo este puto traje desde las seis de la mañana, estoy sudando por el calor y debo afeitarme, necesito estar presentable.

−¿Con quien te reunirás?

−Es un miembro de la federación de patinaje artístico de suiza, está aquí desde hace unos meses y quería hablar conmigo.

−Pero tú dejaste el patinaje hace mucho.

−Pero los viejos amantes se reencuentran −Victor abre la boca y le señala−. Aja.

−¿Te tiraste a un miembro de la federación suiza?

−Shhhh, nadie sabe que es gay.

−Nadie lo conoce, mejor dicho −ambos se sonrien−. Mucha suerte con este.

−Gracias −y saludándose se retiran cada uno por donde vino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de bañarse, comer y colocarse el pijama, Yuri se disponía a irse a dormir, como era normal para él, se acomodó en la cama de Victor, el cual se había quitado absolutamente toda la ropa y se miraba en el espejo. Yuri suspiró, era siempre lo mismo y ahora podía ver esos pequeños detalles en la vida diaria de Nikiforov, mientras el perro meneaba la cola de un lado al otro y miraba a su amo. Yuri ríe bajito, claramente Victor estaba preocupado por su calvicie. Aunque su cuerpo estaba muy bien tonificado, su altura era perfecta, su mirada seguía siendo fresca y joven y su miembro aun se paraba al más mísero toque, Victor Nikiforov sufría de perdidas de cabello y era algo que según el joven hombre debía ser genético. Aunque jamás conoció a su familia, estaba casi seguro que así lo era o estaba comenzando a ponerse defectuoso.

−Ya deja de mirarte al espejo, ese cabello no volverá a tu cabeza −Yuri se cubre con la colcha, Victor gira su cabeza.

−Me preocupa bastante, yo cuando era adolescente como tú solía tener un cabello largo y bonito.

−¿Y qué ocurrió?

−Bueno, primero comencé cortándomelo un poco y luego me lo corté todo −se acomodó el flequillo para atrás−. Tengo la frente demasiado amplia.

−Ya cállate y ven a dormir.

−De acuerdo −susurró caminando hacia el colchón.

−¿No te pondrás nada encima?

−No −sonrie y abre las sábanas para meterse−. ¿Qué pasa, gatito? ¿Tienes miedo de tentarte?

−Ver esa cosa gigante me da miedo, cubre tus vergüenzas −Yuri gira un poco para tomar un bóxer tirado, que claramente no era suyo y se lo lanzó en la cara a Victor.

−Oye, no me molesta dormir desnudo....además estoy cubierto por las mantas.

−Normalmente me abrazas y siento tu cosa casi dentro, y te dije que nada de sexo hasta mañana.

−Ya entendí, bueno, me daré la vuelta y listo.

−De acuerdo, pero no vayas a girar −gruñó Yuri acomodándose.

−No, claro que no, apaga la luz.

La luz se apagó y Yuri se acomodó mejor en la cama para dormir. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió como del otro lado se movían, el menor suspiró, tampoco esperaba que Victor cumpliera su promesa de no tocarlo hasta mañana, pero aun así estaba preparado para regañarlo cuando vio que el reloj se posó delante de él, sostenido por la mano de Victor. En el mismo decía claramente y luminoso "12:01", por lo cual ya era legalmente martes. Yuri se paralizó, claramente Victor le intentaba decir que lo atacaría y no le importaba si era la una de la mañana y tendrían que levantarse a las seis para ir a y trabajar.

−Yuri....−susurró cerca del oído, el jadeante susurro que calentó su nuca−. Te he extrañado mucho, no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más −susurró y sus manos comenzaron a desplazarse gentilmente por las piernas niveas del muchacho.

−Vi....Victor −solo logró jadear al sentir el toque, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás un poco para que el hombre apoyara sus labios sobre su cuello.

−¿Estás caliente, gatito?

−S-si....−largó, sin siquiera pensarlo.

−Te daré tu lechita caliente −pasó la lengua en el cuello y lo aferró contra su cuerpo para que sintiera su erección−. Tal vez tengo cuarenta años, pero mi potencia es la de un joven adulto....mira como me pongo con sólo pensar en tu culo siento penetrado por mi...

Lentamente friega su intimidad contra el trasero de Yuri, arrancándole suaves gemidos, mientras los labios besaban el ardiente cuello desnudo. El chico no puede soportar el calor y tira la colcha hacia abajo dejando libre su cuerpo de la opresión de las sábanas.  
Victor nota que Yuri esta girando para quedar con la totalidad de su cuerpo mirando arriba, además de abrir ligeramente las piernas dándole paso en silencio. El mayor, con una clara experiencia en el sexo, sabe lo que Yuri está tratando de decirle y se sube encima del chico.

−Tienes demasiada ropa gatito, ¿quieres que te la saque? −gruñó cerca del oído, Yuri afirma, se deja hacer, esta muy vulnerable y Victor ama eso.

Lentamente tironea de los mini shorts de animal print que Yuri usa para dormir junto a los boxer, hasta sacarlos por los tobillos, luego levanta la camiseta larga que traía para arrojarla un par de metros y dejar expuesto el cuerpo. Ya libre de la opresión de la ropa ambos comienzan a refregarse contra el cuerpo de ropa, en un vaivén parecido al sexo pero sin penetración, solo logrando que las erecciones sean más duras y palpitanes. Yuri gime bajito, ha aprendido que no debe gritar como la otra vez y le gusta así, más lento, aunque también desea ser penetrado salvajemente y montar esa verga ardiente con su cuerpo, pero en el juego previo todo era más lento.

Los besos comenzaron fogosos, no había término medio para ellos cuando las lenguas se entrelazaban en la boca del otro y los cuerpos vibraban al compás, se sentía tan caliente de esa forma y las piernas de Yuri involuntariamente se abrieron para abrazarse a las caderas del albino y este a su vez sonrió entre besos sabiendo el deseo que albergaba en ese muchachito de quince años. Follarse a un quinceañero era lo mejor, estaba tan caliente y sus hormonas tan a flor de piel que cada roce era un orgasmo para él y lo sentía muy dentro de su cuerpo. La lengua se deslizó por el cuello y hombros dejando también besos a su paso y las manos acariciaban la caderas y cintura de arriba hacia abajo sin restricciones. Quería darle hasta que le dijera basta y llenarlo hasta que escupiera su semen por la boca, porque estaba ardiendo y ese niño explotaba lo mejor de él.

Una de las manos que viajaba por las caderas se elevó, apartó un poco sus labios del cuello y comenzó a chuparlos para poder dilatar la entrada, pero sabía que con esto no bastaría y tendría que lamerla el mismo. Yuri aprovechó ese momento para frotarse más íntimamente contra él pidiéndole más cercanía, una fusión entre ellos que solo se lograba cuando se adentraba en el interior.

−Tranquilo, gatito caliente, te voy a dar la mamadera −susurró lamiendo los labios con deleite mientras su mano bajaba hasta acariciar la entrada.

Claramente estaba cerrada y le apretaba mucho aun su dedo, por lo que tuvo que separarse y recibir el bufido de resignación por parte del más joven. Le susurró unas palabras sucias en ruso en el oído y bajó hacia las caderas, abriendo las piernas y flexionándolas hacia delante, para que se exhiba la entrada del más pequeño y así adueñarse de ella con su lenta y ayudándola con sus dedos. El gatito hacía pequeños quejidos de dolor y placer mezclados.  
  


−Tranquilo, bebito, aun no te meto mi dura verga por tu entradita −pasó la lengua sobre sus labios y se posicionó en ella, chocando su intimidad con la entrada del placer de Yuri−. ¿Estás listo, bebé?

Yuri asiente solamente y luego recibe con todo gusto el miembro que tanto le gustaba en su cuerpo. Tira la cabeza y quiebra su cuerpo por el placer producido ante la inmensa entrada. No podía creer como su cuerpo toleraba tal magnitud y un hilo de baba desciende de la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos se abren y solamente puede sentir como se abren paso a su interior. A Victor le encanta ver como se retuerce el más joven, pues su intimidad era larga y grusa, lo que muchas veces ocasionaba que sus amantes en el momento no lo resistieran y tuviera que solamente brindar placer con medio pene dentro. Pero a diferencia de otros, Yuri quería y aceptaba todo. Era la primera persona que tuvo sexo centrado en él, por lo cual entró absolutamente todo su miembro en su interior, era probable que Yuri sea nada más que su pareja predestinada y que calzara perfectamente en él.

Gimió ronco cuando estuvo completamente dentro y esperó que Yuri se acostumbrara para comenzar con el fuerte vaivén. Victor no era de arrumacos cuando tenía sexo y claramente Yuri tampoco, por lo que ambos disfrutaban del placer del sexo sin mucha cursilería, mejor dicho con palabras sucias y asquerosas que decían en su vulgar ruso. La cama comenzó a moverse y vibrar al son de lo cuerpo contra ellos, Yuri sentía que lo partirian en cualquier momento mientras era golpeado ese punto de placer que le hacía vibrar, Victor era gigante y llegaba con absoluta facilidad a ese lugar tan intimo de su cuerpo. Se aferró a la espalda y lo arañó como siempre, más fuerte, arrancando parte de la piel por la violencia del acto. Victor quería más y más, mordió el cuerpo dejándole su marca personal, lo chupones, le dejó moretones por la fuerza implementada, le hizo gritar su nombre en todos los idiomas y agradecerle a dios por todo el placer que estaba viviendo. Definitivamente Victor pensó que Yuri era el mejor amante que hubiera tenido para sus castos quince años y que le enseñará a darle placer para nunca separarse de él.

Que vergüenza debía darle, un hombre maduro de cuarenta años follándose a un adolescente. Pero ese adolescente estaba caliente y él deseaba bajarle la calentura con su dura verga en el interior, haciéndole sentir en el nirvana con cada envestida.

−¡Aaaaah dioooos! −carraspeó con sensualidad el más joven recibiendo a Victor en su cuerpo y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás−. ¡DIOOOS DIOOOS!

Al mayor le dio más morbo escucharlo decir eso y le entró más fuerte, golpeando ese centro del placer más rápido. Tomó el miembro ajeno y lo masturbó fuertemente para que ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo, lo cual pudo lograrlo. Yuri se vino prácticamente en segundos sobre su vientre y Victor se derramó completo en el interior del chico.

No pasó mucho hasta que ambos recuperaron la respiración, ya era pasada de la una de la mañana y el menor estaba realmente cansado, pero Victor le acarició la pierna y lo hizo voltear para ver que aun continuaba con el miembro alzado y duro.

−Vitya...

−Complace a papi −susurró relamiendose los labios. Yuri sonrie también e imita a Victor para luego comerle el miembro con la boca.

Probablemente ese martes tendría que faltar al trabajo, pero ya tendría miles de excusas para poder hacerlo, total, su jefe era también el ardiente hombre que quería follarlo toda la noche.

**Continuará.**

¡TARAN! Bueno al fin jajajaja, quería actualizarlo antes del sábado porque ese día estoy de fiesta (se casa mi hermano XD) así que me apuré mucho para poder terminarlo. Espero no haya quedado corto. Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que faltan pocos capítulos para el final. Sí, lo sé, pero así es la vida, además estos dos rusos ardientes, recién va una semana y pico desde que se conocen y ya le están dando duro jajajaja también quiero comentarles que va a pasar un poco rápido el tiempo.

Me hizo mucha gracia meter la escena de la calvicie de Victor.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

 

El martes a la mañana despertó completamente sudado, con las piernas abiertas, un hilo de baba recorriendo su comisura y deslizándose por su mentón, el cabello completamente desordenado, la respiración agitada y prácticamente sin ropa. Había sido muy intenso la noche anterior, Victor tenía demasiada energía y no le dejó descansar ni siquiera un segundo, hasta que se quedó dormido y no supo si su cuerpo había recibido más pero se sentía completamente mojado. Se levantó de la cama, acomodó sus cabellos, limpió su rostro con la mano y miró el reloj de la mesita de luz, eran las ocho y no había dormido casi nada por las ojeras. ¡Mierda, el trabajo!  
Intentó levantarse del colchón y cayó abruptamente al suelo, tal fue el ruido que hizo que Victor llegó al cuarto más rápido de lo que le dieron las piernas, traía el cabello hacia atrás luego de un baño, no llevaba puesta camiseta pero si unos pantalones de algodón y estaba descalzo. Intentó acercarse a Yuri pero este se incorporó rápidamente, buscando en el suelo su bóxer de animal print para colocárselos. Victor suspiró, se había dado un buen costalazo y no era para menos.

El cuarenton se sentía lleno de vida y vigor nuevamente, es más, pensó que hasta le habían salido más cabello en su cabeza por el frenesí sexual que había tenido la noche anterior. Solamente fueron unos pocos días, pero su apetito cada vez que estaba con Yuri aumentaba constantemente y el niño le seguía el ritmo. Definitivamente estaban diseñados para estar el uno con el otro. Se dieron un beso en la boca y el más joven fue a ducharse, sacándose todo el sudor y semen de encima. Victor estaba más que a gusto con esa imagen que dejó de Yuri cuando se levantó, con sus marcas de mordida, con esos moretones entre sus piernas, con ese sudor fino que cubría su piel, era la forma que el mayor tenía para marcarlo como suyo y nada más que suyo. Pero Victor no era tonto, sabía que sus días con Yuri eran contados y la operación de Nikolai fue todo un éxito, por lo que el hombre estaría en su casa en unos seis días más. Eso significaba que solo vería a Yuri en el trabajo y probablemente un rato a la noche. La tristeza y el alivio lo bañaron, tristeza porque Yuri se iría y aunque viviera a pocas cuadras de allí eran suficientes para alejarlos, pero alivio dado que si Yuri no estaba, Melody no tenía por qué meterlo en los asuntos de ellos.

−Ya esta −Yuri se queda mirando a Victor, el cual sonrie−. ¿Qué sucede?

−Nada, te ves realmente lindo.

−Por cierto Vitya −Yuri extiende su mano mostrandole unos cabellos−. Se te esta callendo el cabello.

−¿Qué? −gritó y fue corriendo al primer espejo para ver su calvicie, efectivamente aun tenía más pelo para ocultarla pero aun así su pálido rostro cundió al pánico.

−Jajajajajaja Victor, no puedo creer que te preocupe tanto tu cabello −arroja las hebras a la basura−. Tienes mucho más para perder.

−Tú no conociste a Yakov, él tenia una enorme calva. Mira −se levanta un poco el fleco−. Mira esta enorme frente, no quiero que me llegue hasta la mitad de la cabeza.

−No te estas quedando pelado, no seas paranóico.

−La calvicie es hereditaria −gruñó mirando a Yuri.

−¿Y eso a mi qué?

−¿Tu abuelo cuanto pelo tiene? −arquea la ceja, Yuri inmediatamente mira a Victor con terror.

−¡No puede ser! −el mayor afirma.

Cuando se dieron cuenta los dos estaban contra el espejo.

Yuri decidió dejar de perseguirse y luego de desayunar se vistió y fue directamente al hospital. Le había pedido el día anterior permiso a Victor para ir a visitar al abuelo que había sido operado recientemente y por estar internado no había podido ir a visitarlo, obviamente y dado que era el favorito de todos los empleados, Victor asintió y lo acompañó al hospital antes de irse a trabajar.

−Mi pequeño Yuratchka −dijo el anciano para ver como su nieto lo abrazaba suavemente, aun tenía muchos cables pegados en su cuerpo.

−Abuelo, me alegro tanto que estes bien ¿cómo te sientes?

−Mejor que nunca Yuratchka...y dime ¿cómo esta las cosas con Victor?

−Muy bien abuelo, me ha cuidado mucho....−sonrie−. ¿Crees que te den el alta pronto?

−Puede que el lunes de la próxima semana, aunque tendré que venir regularmente a controles, pero estaré en casa.

−¡Que bien!

−Tendré un enfermero o enfermera personal un tiempo, Yuratchka, lamento tanto todo, encima empiezas la escuela....

−No te preocupes por eso abuelo, yo me encargaré de todo −le besa la frente−. Tú tienes que descansar.

−No, Yuratchka, tu deberías estar en la escuela y yo velando por ti.

−Abuelo...

−Realmente deseo que tu padre algún día tenga los huevos suficientes para regresar y ayudarme con tu crianza.

−¿Conociste a mi padre? −preguntó.

−No, tu madre jamás quiso decirme nada, ella estaba muy enferma y mentía mucho −suspiró−. Descubrí su embarazo como tres o cuatro meses más tarde, ella ya tenía una pequeña panza.

−Nunca me haz contado mucho de ella.

−Bueno, no hay mucho que contar, ella descarriló Yuri, ella no estaba bien....y yo traté de ser el mejor padre que pude, recuerda que no tuve tantos estudios ni la posibilidad de hacerlo.

−Lo sé abuelo, lo sé −sonrie y le toma la mano.

−Aun así intenté darte todo lo que pude, mi pequeño.....pero a veces mucho no es suficiente y sobre todo si se trata de un niño.

−Así que mamá nunca te dijo nada de mi padre.

−No.....salvo una cosa −sonrió−. Que él era una persona bastante solitaria y supongo que irresponsable, no sé si se drogaba con ella, a veces cuando te veo, creo que no.

−¿Por qué?

−La gente que se droga tiende a repercutir su adicción genéticamente pero tú Yuri, tú eres el ser más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

−Abuelo −susurró sonrojandose y le besó la mano−. Abuelo, te extraño mucho.

−Lo sé, yo también, pero pronto volveré a casa, no te preocupes.

−De acuerdo, te traje algo, sé que probablemente no te dejen comerlo pero te hice piroshky de frutas, estuvo en la heladera, los hice ayer −saca de su mochila una bolsa−. Por favor, cómelos.

−Claro que si.

Yuri se quedó una buena parte de la mañana con el abuelo, contándose anécdotas y hablando sobre la semana, Yuri estaba feliz que se abuelo nuevamente estaba bien y que podría volver a casa, pero a la vez cayó en cuenta que su volvía con su abuelo, no podría convivir con Victor y últimamente le gustaba bastante la convivencia que tenían ambos.

Luego de terminar la hora de visita, fue directamente al trabajo donde adelantó lo que tenía que hacer para mañana. Jean estaba muy ocupado y apenas había asomado su nariz por la mesa, a veces Yuri pensaba que Victor lo hacía adrede y tenía algo contra el canadiense. Por otro lado, Otabek y Seung cooperaban entre ellos, apenas se lo veían entablar una que otra plática, pero durante las horas del trabajo estaban muy compenetrados en ello. Mila también, parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para trabajar más y chismosear menos.

−Parece que hoy JJ tiene mucho trabajo −últimamente Yuri lo había apodado cariñosamente JJ, al igual que Beka para Otabek y Seu para Seung.

−Bueno, parece que Victor le dio el doble de trabajo esta semana, pero mira, allá viene.

−¡Mierda! Que trabajo duro −susurró y se tiró en su silla apoyando medio cuerpo en la mesa−. Me duele la cabeza.

−Tomate algo.

−Oh, chicos, no les conté −dijo Yuri mientras sacaba de su cajón una tarjeta−. Victor me mandó una tarjeta.

−Ooooh que tierno −Mila embelezada toma asiento−. Leelo.

−Yuri....−leyó.

−Que profundo.

−Tonto −Yuri golpea suavemente la espalda de Jean−. Recien empieza la carta.

−Ah. Continua.

−Yuri.....cuando te tengo en mis brazos, siento la locura en mi mente, la pasión en mi piel y el susurro de tus gemidos en mis oídos. Te amo. Victor.

−Ooooh, es hermoso.

−Precioso, te llegó al corazón con la punta de su verga.

−¡JEAN! −gritó Mila.

−Bueno, es verdad.

−¡YURI! Juntarte con Jean te hace daño, estas pervirtiéndose....

−Yo no hice nada, creo que eso es hecho por el jefecito.

−Hablando de Jefecito −Otabek se pone serio y recto en su silla, Jean también lo imita y cuando Yuri se da cuenta logra ver a Victor salir de su oficina y dirigirse a ellos.

−Pensé que te había dado trabajo.

−Ya lo hice −susurró Jean, Victor entrecerro los ojos−. Pero tal vez haya algo más que pueda hacer.

−Sí, ve −señala el hombre señalando la puerta, Jean se levanta y se va corriendo con algunas hojas−. Seung, Otabek, lo necesitan en finanzas, vayan con unas hojas y bolígrafo.

−Claro señor −dijeron al mismo tiempo y se retiraron, solo quedaban Mila y él en todo el piso.

−Mila ¿no tienes algo que hacer? −preguntó Victor arqueando una ceja.

−Claro, claro...−dijo la chica y salió prácticamente corriendo dejando solo a los tortolos.

−¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

−¿Por qué lo dices?

−Haz mandado a volar a toda la planta−comentó mostrándole que estaban solos, Victor sonríe.

−Fuiste a visitar a tu abuelo ¿no?

−Sí.

−¿Y qué te dijo?

−Que el lunes que viene le darán el alta ¿No es genial?

−Es genial Yuri −pero Victor se veía incomodo.

−¿Sucede algo?

−Hay dos cosas que quiero decirte Yuri....la primera, me gustaría que esto, lo nuestro, continuara una vez que tu abuelo regrese.

−¿Lo nuestro? −Yuri se sonrojó.

−Tu comenzarás el colegio y eso cortará muchísimo tus horas aquí en la oficina y tendrás que pasar más tiempo durante la noche....eso significa que no estarás con mucho tiempo libre.

−¿Y eso.....?

−No podremos estar juntos, ya sabes....

−Está bien, puede que los fines de semana...

−Ya sabes que no me conformo con los fines de semana, Yuri −arquea una ceja y le toma la mano−. Quiero que seamos pareja.

−Hm, no podemos ser pareja oficial y fingir ser padre e hijo....

−Es verdad....pero podemos aparentar ese rol fuera de la casa y dentro....−le toma de las caderas−. Hacer otras cosas.

−Vitya, puede venir alguien −dijo enojado y nervioso, mirando para todos lados.

−Lo sé. Pero ya no puedo más Yuri, quiero que seas mi novio, quiero que seas mio y que nadie te mire...

−Pero si soy tuyo...

−¿Y qué dices de Jean? −Yuri le mira sorprendido.

−¿Jean?

−Sí.....Jean....

−Jean es mi amigo −se separa−. ¿Acaso estas celoso de mis amigos?

−No me agrada.

−Me importa un comino sino te agrada, es MI amigo, no tuyo, al igual que Mila, Beka y Seung, son MIS amigos −Victor frunce el ceño, no le gustaba que le alzaran la voz, no estaba acostumbrado.

−Bien....entonces que TUS amigos te den asilo esta noche.

−¿Qué? −preguntó sorprendido, Yuri no podía creer lo que Victor le decía.

−Exacto, te doy a escoger, o ellos o yo...

−No puedes hacerme esto.

−¡Si puedo! Dormirás afuera hasta que decidas −probablemente de celoso o de arrogante, cualquiera que sea la cuestión, Victor se fue con una estela de hostilidad que le seguía. Yuri no podía aun comprender que había hecho de malo.

Sólo tenía amigos, es todo. Jean era su amigo, Beka era su amigo, Seung era su amigo. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba tener amigos como cualquier otro adolescente? Pero sobre todo, ahora tenía más que claro que Victor le daba trabajo extra a Jean por celos.

−¿Qué haré para demostrarte que te amo solo a ti? −susurró bajando la mirada.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−Ok....Ok....−susurró dándole suaves palmadas−. Deja de llorar en la puerta por favor, puedes entrar −Jean sonrió y dejó a Yuri entrar a la casa.

El niño había caminado durante toda la noche por el barrio luego que Victor no lo dejara entrar a la casa hasta que se decidiera, pero Yuri no dejaría a sus amigos por un capricho de Victor y en un ataque de ira le dijo "Viejo calvo" cosa que hirió el orgullo del hombre y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Claramente fue a buscar resguardo y luego de no encontrar a Mila y Otabek en sus respectivas casas, fue a la única persona que podía estar si o si en su departamento. Jean Jacques Leroy. Este había planificado una cita que gracias a Yuri tuvo que cancelar, seguramente la dama en cuestión estaría agria por eso y tendría que remar el doble mañana para conquistarla nuevamente, pero Yuri había llegado llorando a su casa y eso hizo que no se pudiera contener.

−Mis padres no están, tampoco mis hermanos, así que puedes quedarte en mi cuarto y yo dormiré en el de mis padres −lo hizo sentarse en el sillón−. Dime, ¿qué ocurrió?

−Victor −susurró.

−¿Qué hizo esta vez? ¿Te la metió tan duro que te hizo llorar? −preguntó con gracia, pero Yuri le lanzó una fea mirada, no estaba para bromas.

−¡No! Él me pidió que decidiera entre él y ustedes.

−¿Qué?

−Lo que oyes....−Jean suspira y acaricia gentilmente el cabello de Yuri.

−Ay gatito, a veces las personas más imponentes son las más inseguras.

−¿Me dijiste gatito?

−Pero no te preocupes, el gran JJ te va a solucionar todo, sé lo que piensa un hombre...

−¿Gatito?

−Bah, sé lo que piensa un hombre como Victor mejor dicho, aparte del sexo.

−Jean... ¿Por qué me dijiste gatito? −preguntó, el chico le miró.

−No lo sé.

−Victor me llama así....no lo hagas.

−Lo siento, ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

−Puedes decirme Yuri.

−Eso lo hacen todos −susurró, Yuri sonrie.

−Está bien dime....hmmm Yu....dime Yu.

−De acuerdo Yu −rie en voz baja−. Pensé que Victor te llamaba Bebé.

−También me llama bebé, pero esos son apodos de pareja ¿no? Ya Victor tiene ideas raras sobre nosotros, no quisiera que pensara que tenemos algo.

−Pero yo soy hetero.

−Lo sé, pero Victor no entiende ¡No entiende que lo amo a él! No entiende que jamás me fijaría en otro hombre que no fuera él ¡Todo por ese horrendo beso!

−Oye...

−Perdón jajaja no fue horrendo, pero fue lo que ocasionó que Victor piense cosas raras −suspira y baja la mirada−. Sino te hubiera besado...

−Probablemente él nunca se hubiera acercado a ti de forma tan amenazante −le acaricia nuevamente los cabellos−. Para ser honesto, Yuri, me haces dudar de mi sexualidad −sonrie, Yuri no sabe como tomarlo−. Pero también sé que tú estas enamorado de Victor y aunque la relación podría ser vista como algo....no muy legal, te ayudaré.

−¿Me ayudarás?

−Claro....dalo por hecho, Victor necesita que tú des por sentado que tienes ojos para él, ¿verdad?

−Sí.

−Pues tengo un plan infalible que hará que se de cuenta que tú estas enamorado de él −levanta el dedo pulgar.

−Bueno, me sorprendes, de vez en cuando tu única neurona funciona −Jean frunce el ceño−. Gracias Jean.

−De nada, ahora ve a ducharte y vamos a cenar algo, tengo dos platos de comida tailandesa muy condimentada en el horno.

 

**Continuará.**

Espero que les haya gustado y que les guste la idea de Jean para que Victor entienda que Yuri está loco por él.

Besitos.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Victor se encontraba a la una de la mañana sentado en la cama. Makacchin dormía junto a él plácidamente y el pequeño gato de Yuri vagaba por la casa en busca de su dueño. Durante todo este tiempo desde que echó a Yuri hasta ahora, Victor se había sentido por demás culpable. Sus celos la habían cagado de una forma indescriptible y todo gracias a su locura. Probablemente Yuri ni siquiera estuviera interesado en Jean o en cualquier otro hombre, pero no podía evitarlo. Jean Leroy era joven, guapo y talentoso, a pesar de ser un jodido idiota en algunos aspectos, pero sobre todo era joven, sólo llevaba 10 años con el rubio, en cambio, él era al menos 25 años mayor, todo una brecha generacional. No solo eso, se le estaba cayendo el cabello y a veces tenía algún que otro problema de salud, debía ir al proctólogo más seguido y aunque no tenía disfunción eréctil, temía que le pasara alguna vez, no por nada estaba más cerca de los 50 que de los 20.

−¿La cagué, verdad Makacchin? −preguntó al perro, este alzó la cabeza y sollozando la bajo, obviamente también extrañaba a Yuri−. Entiendo amigo, extrañas a Yuri ¿verdad? Fui un idiota, no sé por qué siempre tengo que abrir mi bocota.

El perro se levanta y mira a su dueño con tristeza, tal vez diciéndole que vaya a buscar a Yuri, o al menos eso creía Victor.

−No sé donde está Yuri, aunque puedo hacerme una idea, iré por la agenda −comentó levantándose de la cama y corriendo hacia la cocina, en uno de los cajones de la mesada había una agenda, un lugar muy inoportuno para ponerla pero que le era de mucha utilidad, dado que estaba comenzando a olvidarse de las cosas ¿alzheimer temprano? −. Llamaré a Otabek.

Cuando llamó al muchacho Kazajo, descubrió que este estaba dormido y escuchó otra voz junto a él que reconoció como la del coreano, al parecer había interrumpido el sueño de ambos sin intención aparente, pero cuando Victor les preguntó si Yuri estaba con ellos, ambos negaron y le pasaron el teléfono de Mila. Victor no espero y llamó a la pelirroja que estaba en una fiesta en una discoteca con su novia, por lo cual Yuri tampoco estaba. Sus miedos crecieron cuando le pasaron el teléfono de Jean, probablemente estaría con él y miles de imágenes de esos dos teniendo sexo se le apareció en la mente.

−Mila, ¿sabes la dirección de Jean? −preguntó Victor.

−¿Hm? Pues sí −la chica le dictó la dirección de la casa de la familia Leroy y le dijo que Jean vivía con toda su familia, padre, madre y hermanos menores, eso relajó un poco a Victor pero no lo suficiente.

Inmediatamente tomó una chaqueta y las llaves de su vehículo para abandonar la casa dándole un beso antes a su mascota. Durante todo el trayecto a la casa de Jean, Victor no paró un segundo de pensar en todo tipo de infidelidades que esos dos pudieron cometer mientras él estaba en la casa, cada vez que una pasaba velozmente por su cabeza, apretaba el manubrio del auto con una ira descomunal e intentaba no ponerse a llorar de la bronca que sentía.   
  


Por otro lado, Yuri estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Jean, traía puesta una camiseta de Canadá que le había dado Leroy para que durmiese, puesto que Yuri odiaba dormir con su ropa común puesta dado que podía arrugarla, por lo que necesitaba otra cosa y solo llevaba puesta dicha camiseta y sus bóxer de animal print. Por otro lado, Jean dormía en el cuarto de sus padres con unos pantalones holgados, en la casa reinaba el silencio hasta que Yuri se despierta a media noche. Tiene mucha sed y decide ir a tomar algo a la cocina, pero antes pasa por el cuarto de Jean para avisarle que tomará algo del refrigerador.

−Jean, Jean −golpea la puerta y la abre lentamente para dejar entrar la luz−. Oye Jean.

−¿Hm? −el hombre se voltea, aun somnoliento.

−¿Puedo tomar algo de tu refrigerador?

−Hmmm….claro…−susurró.

−Gracias −el chico baja descalzo por las escaleras y abre la heladera buscando algo para beber, pero el jugo es demasiado frío para él, por lo que toma un poco de leche de embace.

Jean se levanta, dado que no estaba seguro ni siquiera de lo que dijo y baja por las escaleras rascándose la cabeza. El golpe de la puerta hace que ambos se asusten. Jean se espabila, y Yuri sigue bebiendo haciendo escurrir la leche en sus labios. Casi de inmediato ambos caminan hacia la puerta, Jean pone su brazo por delante de Yuri mientras la puerta es golpeada con violencia, Jean la abre para ver a un Victor completamente fúrico.   
El hombre mayor observó la escena, los dos semi desnudos, Yuri secándose un líquido blanquecino de la boca y Jean con los pantalones desacomodados. No tuvo que ser un adivino para darse cuenta que ocurría, y casi como una fiera se lanzó a Jean para golpearlo.

−¡VICTOR, QUE DEMONIOS HACES! −gritó Yuri conteniendo a Victor, pero no pudo frenarlo cuando un golpe le dio directo al pómulo derecho de Jean.

−¡Maldito enfermo! −gruñó Victor, Yuri logró separarlo solo porque Victor quiso que eso ocurriese, dado a la diferencia de alturas, el mayor podía lanzar a Yuri lejos si quisiera.

−¿Qué diablos te pasa? Jean ¿estás bien? −Yuri se muestra preocupado por el chico, pero este sonrie cálidamente.

−Estoy bien, Yuri.

−¿Puedo saber qué carajo te pasa? −cuestionó a Victor, este observó con más detalle, Yuri llevaba una camiseta de Canadá que claramente era de Jean.

−¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¡Este desgraciado abusó de ti!

−¿Quién? −tanto Yuri como Jean estaban sorprendidos.

−¡ÉL! −señaló Victor, con ira.

−Debes tener una imaginación demasiado fértil, ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

−Claramente estan semi desnudos, tú usas su camiseta y estabas con semen en tu boca.

−¿Semen? −Yuri recuerda que minutos antes bebía leche−. ¡No es semen, idiota! Es leche….leche de vaca que bebi de esa botella −señala la cocina donde claramente se podía ver una botella de leche en la mesada−. Y estoy así porque Jean me dio algo de ropa para dormir y pasar la noche aquí en su cuarto, pero él duerme en el de sus padres y ¿adivina por quién estoy aquí?

−Yo….−Victor se detiene, la había liado otra vez.

−No puedes venir aquí y golpear a Jean porque te imaginaste que follo con él −gruñó−. Ya no sé como mierda decirte que te amo a ti, que tú eres importante y que Jean es mi amigo, así como lo es Otabek, Mila y Seung, amigos significa NO SEXO, significa NO BESO, significa AMIGOS.

−Ya entendió Yuri.

−Cállate tú −gruñó el rubio a Jean y volvió a mirar a Victor−. Contigo me beso, tengo sexo, me dejo acariciar, tú no eres mi amigo y no quiero que lo seas, quiero tenerte dentro, quiero que me hagas el amor todas las noches y que me hagas gemir como una maldita puta ¿escuchaste?

−…..ehm…

−¡Tú! −señala a Jean−. ¿Dónde podemos hablar más cómodos?

−Pueden ir al living.

−De acuerdo −Yuri señala el living−. Ve allí y no vuelvas hasta que yo vaya por ti.

−Sí −murmuró Victor, lanzó una mirada amenazante a Jean y se retiró cerrando la puerta corrediza de madera que separaba el living del pasillo.

−Jean, lamento todo esto −murmuró acercándose y tomándolo de la quijada−. Que buen derechazo te dio.

−Jejeje estoy acostumbrado a los derechazos, tu también me diste uno, tienen buena mano.

−Lo siento de verdad Jean, te estoy cagando la vida continuamente, eres un buen amigo.

−Yuri, para eso están los amigos, aunque esperaba recibir este golpe mañana a la mañana cuando pusiéramos en marcha el plan −susurró −. Y no creí que el que me golpeara sería Victor.

−Tu plan estuvo gracioso, me encantó ensayar contigo las cachetadas, pero te dejé algo rojo aquí −dijo señalando la mejilla derecha, Jean suspira.

−¿Y ahora qué?

−Ve a dormir e intenta no bajar, yo me iré y limpiaré tu living antes.

−¿Limpiarás?

−No preguntes −Yuri se fue al living también y Jean se quedó sorprendido mirando la puerta cerrarse.

−Ok, no preguntaré, buenas noches −e inmediatamente se fue a su cuarto para evitar escuchar los gemidos de los amantes.

Cuando Yurio se enfrentó a Victor, este se encontraba cabizbajo y muy arrepentido, claramente había cometido un error y lo había descubierto recientemente. El rubio por el momento decidió poner distancia hasta que discutieran lo que había pasado, pero le era imposible no sentirse conmovido con la maravillosa imagen de su pareja.

−Eres un idiota, no puedes entrar a una casa ajena a golpear al propietario solo porque “imaginas” cosas −bufó−. Ya me cansé de decirte que Jean es mi amigo ¡Por qué mierda no entiendes! No estoy atraído ni romántica ni sexualmente hacia él.

−Lo siento, Yuri.

−¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

−Bueno, él es atractivo, moreno, él tiene cabello….−Yuri soltó una risa al escuchar lo último−. Pensé que te perdería, cuando Mila me dijo que probablemente estuvieras aquí, enloquecí.

−Entiendo.

−Yo quería pedirte perdón.

−¡Al que debes pedirle perdón no es a mi, sino a Jean! Si vieras el costalazo que le diste en la mejilla −se acercó suavemente y se sentó en las piernas de Victor, alzando el rostro−. Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes?

−Sí, lo soy −le tomó fuertemente de la cintura para acercarlo a él.

−A mi me gustan los hombres grandes como tú, con poco cabello −volvió a reír, aunque a Victor no le cayó en gracia−. Tú me haces sentir el cielo, Victor, no hay nadie igual a ti en este mundo.

−Lo sé −sonrió para si mismo.

−Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre….le ruego a dios todos los días por eso, no puedo vivir sin tus besos, sin tus locuras, sin tu….−mueve un poco su trasero para dar a entender a que se refería, Victor se sonroja levemente−. Me haz hecho completamente dependiente de ti, me dolió mucho que me hayas echado.

−Lo siento, soy un estúpido.

−Pero creo que nos hará bien separarnos cuando el abuelo vuelva a casa, de esa forma no tendremos que aparentar que somos padre e hijo, esa mierda no me gusta tanto como pensaba −suspiró y tiró su cabello hacia atrás−. Pensar que pude haber salido de tus huevos me da miedo.

−Jajajajajaja Yuri….−le tira el cabello hacia atrás−. No te preocupes por eso, yo no tengo hijos.

−Lo sé…−suspira−. Pero podríamos tenerlos −le guiña el ojo.

−¿Quieres que empecemos a practicar desde ahora?

−¡Tonto!

No pasó mucho antes que los dos ya estuvieran manteniendo relaciones sexuales, esta vez Yuri hacía un papel más activo en la relación siendo quien se autopenetraba mientras Victor lo observaba sentado en el sillón. La noche se hacía eterna y el sudor claramente los bañaba. Los gemidos llegaron hasta el cuarto de Jean quien se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para no tener que escuchar a esos dos asquerosos. El momento del climas tal vez llegó demasiado rápido y lo inundó con su leche, esta vez una más personal, manchando parte del sillón. Claro que luego tenían que limpiar pues la casa no era suya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días pasó velozmente y tanto Yuri como Victor estaban más acaramelados. El señor Nikolai efectivamente salió del hospital y volvió a la casa con su pequeño Yuratchka, por lo que Victor volvió a estar solo en su casa. Los días que siguieron a eso fueron de escapadas clandestinas y sexo en el lugar del trabajo, comenzaron a ver lo sexy que era mantener relaciones en ese cuartucho donde había Yuri con sus amigos encontrado a Seung y Otabek, además que las caricias de lo prohibido lo hacían más apetitoso.

Yuri empezó las clases, por lo que aprovecharon los horarios post escuela y el tiempo en la empresa para darse cariño mutuamente y acurrucarse en el sillón mirando películas. El romance crecía a pasos agigantados, pero no todo sería un lecho de rosas para ambos.

Victor miraba la puerta del baño con nostalgia mientras escuchaba a Yuri atragantarse dentro, golpeó la puerta, quiso entrar, pero el chico se lo impidió. Yuri había estado así durante varios días y eso preocupaba mucho a Victor, tal vez había agarrado una enfermedad o tal vez algo le había caído mal, cualquiera que sea la circunstancia, eso ameritaba una visita al médico.

−Yuri, creo que deberíamos visitar al médico −Victor ingresó al baño y le entregó una toalla.

−No hay de qué, es solo un malestar.

−Pero no es común que el malestar te dure dos semanas enteras, Yuri.

−Estoy bien, en serio −murmuró, los ojos estaban algo lagrimosos, Victor pensó que se debía al hecho que había vomitado y se sentía bastante mal.

−Bueno, prométeme que cuando estes libre iremos al médico ¿sí?

−Sí, lo haré, pero debo volver a casa ahora, mi abuelo me necesita −Yuri se acercó para darle un beso pero recordó que había vomitado−. Mejor otro día.

−Sí, mejor….

Yuri se retira de la casa pero Victor continua bastante afligido con lo que le ocurría. ¿Y si estaba embarazado? Probablemente iría a prisión si alguien se enterase que Yuri estaba embarazado de él. Pero no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, probablemente sólo era un estúpido malestar que llegó y se irá sin mucho éxito. Pero la idea de un hijo en su vida le hizo sentir un placer inexplicable.

El teléfono de su casa sonó y Victor se sorprendió de escucharlo, inmediatamente fue a contestar, era su buen amigo Christophe.

−¡Chris! ¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada?

−Lo encontré.

−¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

−Encontré al padre de Yuri Plisetsky −murmuró con nerviosismo−. Me costó al menos unos dos meses y todo mi tiempo libre pero al fin lo encontré.

−¿Y bien? ¡Dime quien es!

−Tal vez debas venir y verlo tu mismo, Vitya.

−¿Dónde estás ahora?

−En mi casa.

−Iré en un dos por tres −Victor colgó y tomó su chaqueta, se colocó sus botas y salió rápidamente de su casa.

El auto iba a gran velocidad por las calles hasta llegar a la vivienda de Chris, este le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar, sirvió unas tazas de café para ambos y se sentaron en el gran sillón. Victor pudo notar un sobre de papel madera en la mesa, seguramente allí estaba la información, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo hasta que Christophe llegara y se sentara frente a si, con una mirada seria.

−¿Tan grave es?

−Muy −murmuró.

−¿Es un drogadicto? ¿Un criminal? ¿Un asesino?

−No, Vitya, no es todo eso, es una persona muy exitosa. Dime, ¿te suena el nombre “Holly Summer” −Victor abre sus ojos, tiembla un poco su labio inferior.

−¿Holly?

−Sí, ¿te suena o no?

−Sí, claro que me suena…pero ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

−Holly Summer es el nombre que usó Yuliya Plisetsky durante el verano de hace quince años en Sochi −dijo abriendo el sobre−. Victor, te presento al padre de Yuri Plisetsky.

−Hm…−el suizo sacó la imagen del sobre y le dio la vuelta para ver como la cara de Victor se transformaba.

−Victor Nikiforov.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿Qué significa eso? −preguntó Yuri mientras Mila, Otabek y Jean miraban el objeto en sus manos.

−Primero, ¿qué haces con un test de embarazo? Y segundo ¿por qué da positivo?

−Eres estúpido, ¿No JJ? Claramente es el test de embarazo que se hizo Yuri y quiere saber que dice….porque el idiota aun no puede creer que esté en positivo.

−Ya me hice al menos siete…..−suspiró−. Todos dan esas dos rayitas asquerosas.

−Bueno, entonces ¡Felicidades! Supongo.

−Jean, no estoy para bromas −gruñó el rubio−. ¡Tengo quince años! ¿Quién se embaraza a los putos quince años? ¡Yo! −gritó señalándose.

−Tranquilo Yuri, no pasa nada.

−Además, si Melody se entera obviamente que le quitará todo a Victor −Yuri se dio cuenta que habló de más y se tapa la boca.

−¿Cómo? −pregunta Mila.

−Bueno, ya que, abrí la boca −bufó−. Saben que Melody está de tras de este negocio verdad, si el jefe de la compañía comete un delito no solamente pasará el mando a Melody, sino que podría ir a la carcel.

−Eso no es nada lindo −murmuró Otabek.

−¡Claro que no, Einstein!.....lo siento Beka, las hormonas −murmuró bajando la cabeza.

−¿Por qué a Beka le pides perdon y a mi nunca me lo pides? −preguntó Jean algo molesto.

−Por que él no suele cometer errores, tú a cada paso que das te mandas una cagada −gruño el rubio, Jean hace su mejor cara de “pobrecito yo” lo que logra ablandar un poco el corazón de Yuri hasta acariciarle la cabeza como un cachorro.

−¿Entonces?

−Si descubre que Victor es el padre de mi bebé se armará una, necesito un padre suplente temporario….−todos miran a Jean.

−¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

−Eres el único soltero −dijo Yuri.

−Y adivina de quien es la culpa −miró a Yuri−. Sino hubieras ido llorando hace dos meses a mi casa, seguramente tendría novia ahora, la chica me golpeó la cara.

−Sólo serás el padre del bebé para Melody, obviamente le diré a Victor que es su bebé y ustedes lo saben −cruzó los brazos−. Creeme, me gustaría que fuera otro el padre para no meterte más en problemas, pero eres la única persona aparte de Beka y Mila en la que puedo confiar. Y no creo que Mila sea capaz de embarazarme.

−Pero….−suspira−. De acuerdo, seré el puto padre imaginario de ese niño….por cierto ¿cuántos meses crees tener?

−Hmm….−Yuri se toca el vientre−. Tal vez dos…

−Coincidiría muy bien con la noche en la que fuiste a su casa, ¿no crees que Victor pueda sospechar? −habló Otabek.

−¡Claro que no! Yo no tuve sexo con Jean ni lo tendré.

−Oye…..eres cruel

−Perdón, pero en serio, no eres mi tipo de hombre −le acaricia nuevamente la cabeza.

−Deja de tratarme como un perro.

−Bueno entonces para Melody, Jean es el papá pero para el resto es Victor −comentó Mila en forma de conclusión.

−Exacto….esto es con el fin de que Victor no tenga problemas con la empresa, una vez que Melody deje de acecharlo, ya no tendrás que fingir.

−¿Y si el bebé es un Victor 2? ¿Cómo tapamos eso? −preguntó inteligentemente Jean.

−Ya se me ocurrirá algo −murmura Yuri−. Pero mientras tanto, acompañame al obstetra.

−¿Qué? Dijiste que era el padre ficticio del puto bebé, no que tendría que ser como su padre.

−Es que Victor hoy esta ocupado y me pidió que no vaya a verlo, entonces debo ir con alguien.

−¿Y Beka?

−Tengo cita con Seung −murmuró el chico.

−¿Y Mila?

−Yo tengo trabajo acumulado, lo siento cariño, pero es tu turno.

−Siempre es mi puto turno y luego el que se liga los golpes de Victor soy yo ¡Me tienen hasta la puta madre! −gruñó Jean.

−Vamos Jean, eres como mi hermano, acompañame solamente en son de hermano mayor y menor.

−Bueno, ya qué −gruñó−. Hoy también tenía una cita, tendré que declinarla por ti otra vez…..

−Gracias Jean, eres el mejor hermano mayor.

−Vete a la puta madre que te pario −gruñe mientras es abrazado por Yuri.

****

****Continuará.** **

Ay, este Yuri mete a Jean en cada problema. Vuelvo a decir que Jean y Yuri no tienen ningun interes romántico entre ellos, es más en el prox capitulo verán que se pelean siempre jajajaja se quieren como amigos pero hasta ahi .w. creo que si fingieran una relacion no podrian sostenerla por sus personalidades tan dispares.

Por otro lado, Victor descubrió que Yuri es su hijo y eso no es agradable. Espero que sigan leyendo este incesto jajaja.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A YURI PLISETSKY! Al fin sus dulces 16 llegaron y es más legal.


	12. Chapter 12

Victor llevaba una hora en trance y Chris comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud mental de su amigo. Suspiró, ¿qué haría ahora? Había tenido sexo con el hijo que siempre creyó muerto, ¡no sólo eso! Se había enamorado completamente de él. En todos sus años como hombre solitario, nunca le había pasado que alguien congeniara tan bien con él. Se tiró el cabello para atrás y vio al perro que se subió encima del sillón, aprovechó para acariciarlo mientras pensaba. Tendría que decirle a Yuri que él era su padre pero ahora que lo pensaba, Yuri nunca quiso saber donde estaban nunca tuvo curiosidad, por lo que la mentira o el ocultar la verdad los hacía felices a ambos. No tenía por qué preocuparse.   
Sonrió, Chris pensó que Victor se había vuelto loco y luego de despedirlo afectuosamente siguió haciendo la cena como si nada hubiera pasado. No tenía de que preocuparse, solo tomaría más recaudos en la relación sexual y listo, podía seguir follándose al chico mientras no lo embarazara, ahí si tendría un menudo problema.

Yuri por otra parte estaba realmente emocionado, aunque no era algo que le diera mucho gusto quedar embarazado a los quince años, pero sabía que podría afrontarlo, Victor era una persona muy solitaria pero noble, seguramente entendería las cosas. Salió de su trabajo, Victor se había ido muy temprano o no había entrado nunca a la empresa, eso preocupó un poco a Yuri, pero decidió desestresarse e ir con lo poco que había ganado de sueldo a comprar algo especial para comentarle a Victor sobre la noticia. No sabía que estaba siendo observado por alguien y mucho menos que ese alguien era la mismísima Melody.   
La hija de Yakov era una arpía del más alto rango, había estudiado mucho a cada persona de la empresa resaltando un par de amigos que parecían tener mucho contacto entre si y con el jefe.

 _ **Otabek Altin**_ , de origen kazajo. Un chico bastante solitario que últimamente frecuenta demasiado el armario del primer piso. Hace muy bien su trabajo y siempre se lo ve tecleando en la computadora. Es muy amigo de Yuri y se lleva bien con Victor, siendo el último empleado del mes.  
 ** _Seung Gil lee_** , de origen coreano, el muchacho era una joya para la empresa, pulcro y con una inteligencia magnífica. También solía ser vitalicio del armario donde muchas veces se los encontraba besándose junto al kazajo. Llevaban muy poco tiempo de pareja. También conocía Yuri pero no era amigo regular. El empleado más fiel de Victor.

 _ **Mila Babicheva**_ , rusa, lesbiana y la mayor arpía según Melody, ya desde el primer día le cayó mal y encima tenía como defecto o virtud tal vez, llevarse demasiado bien con el patrón. Sino fuera lesbiana, seguramente sería la zorra personal de Victor. Muy amiga también del niño rubio.

Y la joyita para lo último, **_Jean Jacques Leroy_** , hijo de Alain Leroy, un amigo muy importante de la compañía y gran proveedor, tal vez por eso estaba ahí trabajando. Es un muchacho alegre, muy simpático y por gustos finos, aunque amaba los hotcakes con jarabe de Maple como todo un canadiense. Es intimo amigo de Yuri, es con el que mejor se lleva, tal vez porque Yuri puede dominarlo y hacer lo que quiera con él dado a su poco intelecto.

Y para el final, el punto que une las directrices era nada más y nada menos que **_Yuri Plisetsky_** , un muchacho que aunque llevaba muy poco tiempo trabajando, se había hecho de un increíble lugar en la empresa, teniendo hasta el mejor escritorio, mejor que los veteranos.

Algo ocultaba ese chico y lo descubriría sea cual sea su secreto.

Yuri salió del local en el que se había metido y fue a su casa, luego de darle de comer al gato y pasar un tiempo con el abuelo, se despidió, dijo que iría a dormir a casa de un amigo, cuando su abuelo le preguntó, le dijo que Otabek, JJ y Mila harían una pijamada, cosa que era mentira, y él había accedido a ir. Tomó una mochila con sus cosas y partió a la casa de Victor. Tocó varias veces a puerta y fue recibido por el hombre y su mascota.

−Yuri −sonrió y le abrazó por la cintura, el joven se sintió algo raro con eso−. Me alegra que estes aquí ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?

−¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Victor y quien diablo eres tú?

−¿Hm?

−¡Vitya! Normalmente cuando llego me comes la boca de un beso y me haces pasar para follar en tu cuarto, ahora solo un "Yuri" y me preguntas qué hago aquí −Yuri parecía frustrado, pero antes que él viniera, Victor había analizado las cosas.

−Bueno, es que pensé que estaba pervirtiéndote.

−Me gusta que lo hagas −Yuri guiña un ojo, Victor siente un sudor frío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

−Pues....ehm −de la desesperación probablemente lo nalguea, Yuri le mira sorprendido.

−¿Estás bien, Victor?

−Sí.....estoy bien, ven, pasa mejor −Lo tomó por el brazo y lo metió dentro, Yuri aun no comprendía por qué de la actitud del hombre.

−No te veo muy bien, estas actuando raro y yo que tenía algo que decirte....−susurró bajito.

−¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa, Yuri?

−Pues aaagh, me hubiera gustado decírtelo en medio de una cena romántica o una sesión de sexo.

−Jajajajaja ¿por qué siento que me arrepentiré de preguntar por qué?

−Pues.....toma −le entrega una bolsa de papel madera−. ¡Abrelo, viejo!

−Oh, sí −Victor abre la bolsa y logra ver unas cositas de color amarillo, las toma en sus manos, las saca, al principio creyó que eran unos patitos mal hechos con lana, pero al notar bien parecían zapatitos de lana para bebes−. No creo que a Makacchin le entre esto.

−¡No son para Makacchin, viejo tonto! Son para un ser humano −Yuri se coloca una mano en el vientre.

−Bueno Yuri, a mi no me entr...

−¡No a ti!

−Dudo que a ti te...

−¡Tampoco a mi! −suspira−. Es alguien que aun no llega a este mundo, pero en un par de meses vendrá y es pequeño, muy pequeño....−se muerde el labio−. Y es nuestro.

−¿Hm? ¿Nuestro? −Victor baja la mirada, el gesto que hace Yuri con su mano en la panza lo hace palidecer.

−¿Qué....?

−Vamos a tener un bebé −de la emoción Yuri se cuelga del cuello de Victor, pero este se encuentra pálido como un fantasma y rígido como la piedra, aun no cae en lo que está pasando.

−¿Cómo qué un bebé? −intenta gesticular.

−Sí −Yuri se separa, nuevamente la mirada de Victor no le agradaba−. ¿Acaso hay algo malo en eso?

−¡Todo! Yuri tienes quince años...−exclamó, no iba a decirle la realidad, el que eran padre e hijo los destrozaría.

−Bueno sí, pero ¿qué importa? Podemos casarnos y...

−No es tan fácil, ¿recuerdas a Melody? Ella está tras de mi, Yuri....si me caso contigo, tendría motivos para denunciarme.

−¿Y entonces qué?

−No lo sé −se tira el cabello hacia atrás, estaba sudando frío−. Esto es inesperado.

−¿Inesperado? Si la pasábamos follando.

−Pero aun así no pensé que ibas a quedar en estado, es algo que.....ay dios, soy un idiota −se dirige a la cocina, Yuri lo sigue.

−¿No quieres tener al bebé?

−No es eso Yuri.

−¿Entonces?

−Es difícil decirlo pero....−gira levemente−. Lo mejor será que no nos veamos un tiempo.

−¿Qué? Debes estar loco.

−Yuri....es Melody.

−Ya tengo solución para eso, Jean me ayudará, se hará pasar por...

−Mira, nunca me cayó bien Jean, pero creo que deberías dejarlo hacer su vida y que no se involucre más contigo −suspira−. Sé que tienes intenciones buenas para con él, pero creo que ya ha recibido demasiados golpes de mi parte y si los veo juntos nuevamente le partiré la cara.

−Hm, pobre Jean.

−Lo mejor será que estes en tu casa este tiempo....y...

−¡Yo no quiero! Quiero estar contigo.

−Ay Yuri, eres algo inmaduro aun.

−¡No, en serio quiero estar contigo! Quiero casarme contigo y tener muchos hijos contigo −se cuelga del cuello de Victor dispuesto a besarlo, pero este le gira la cara−. Victor.

−Lo siento Yuri.

−¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Todo es por Melody o hay algo que no quieres decirme? −Victor traga de su saliva, mira hacia otro lado, se muerde los labios.

−No.

−¡Victor!

−Mierda Yuri, ¿crees que es fácil para mi? ¿Lo crees? −preguntó enojado, Yuri da dos pasos hacia atrás, sorprendido de esa reacción−. No lo es, todo en este puto mundo esta mal, tuve una vida de mierda, me rebusqué para salir adelante, me enamoré del ser más hermoso del mundo y.....

−¿Y?

−La desgracia me persigue.

−¿Es por qué soy menor de edad? −preguntó−, Podemos arreglarlo, esperaremos, la edad de consentimiento sexual es...

−No, no es por tu edad.

−¿Es por qué soy varón?

−Creo que quedó claro que me vale una verga que seas hombre.

−¿Entonces? −preguntó pero hubo silencio−. ¡Victor, por favor!

−¡Eres mi hijo! −la mirada de Yuri palideció rápidamente, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Victor lo había dicho y se había arrepentido, tal vez las ganas que Yuri comenzara a alejarse de él era lo que le molestaba−. Eres mi hijo...

−¿Cómo que soy tu hijo?

−Contraté a Chris para encontrar a tu padre y....

−No....tú no eres mi padre −negó Yuri o intentó hacerlo, su mirada cambió−. ¡No puede ser verdad!

−Yuri..

−¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?

−Unas pocas horas....

−¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¡Estoy embarazado de mi propio padre! Tuve sexo con mi padre ¡por dios, Victor!

−Lo siento.....

−¿Y qué piensas hacer? −Yuri se tira el cabello hacia atrás, el mismo analizaba las cosas.

−Es lo mejor, separarnos.

−¿Y el bebé?

−El pequeño bebé......

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

−¿Hm? −Jean observó a Yuri frente a él llorando, luego miró a Otabek y Seung que se encontraban sentados a la derecha y a Mila cabizbaja a la izquierda, nadie hacía nada−. Yuri, ¿qué ocurre?

−Victor es mi puto padre ¡Mi padre! −sollozó, Jean suspira.

−Escucha Yuri, no creo que....

−Me siento tan sucio.....tan.....idiota...

−Yuri, espera tal vez hay algo que....

−¡No puedo creer como me acosté con mi propio padre!

−¡YURI! −Jean le toma del hombro, haciendo que reaccionara−. Escucha, tal vez no es tan así como crees.

−¿Hm? −el rubio le miró−. ¿Qué sabes?

−Pues...

−¿Jean, sabes algo acaso? −preguntó Otabek.

−Algo mucho −mordió sus labios−. De acuerdo, seguramente te preguntarás por qué fui tan amable y sociable contigo a pesar que me comí varios golpes de tu chico.

−En realidad pensaba que eso hacían los amigos.

−¿Me haz visto hacer eso con Otabek? −señala al pelinegro, Otabek niega con la cabeza, Yuri no entiende nada.

−¿Acaso estas enamorado de mi?

−¡Claro que no! −suspiró−. Mira, una vez que me escuches, entenderás un poco sobre esto.

−¿Hm?

−Victor no es tu padre....−Yuri abrió los ojos sorprendidos−. Victor si tuvo una relación con tu madre pero no fue nada, estaba tan pasados que apenas lo recuerda.

−¿Hm? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

−Por qué quien tuvo una relación más intensa con tu madre fue mi papá −Yuri se sorprende−. Si Yuri, soy tu medio hermano.

−¡Besé a mi medio hermano!

−Bueno ahora que lo pones así....diu....−hace un gesto de querer vomitar, Yuri le pega suavemente en la espalda.

−Tonto....pero ¿cómo sabes eso?

−Papá siempre fue honesto con mamá, conmigo y mis hermanos, me dijo que había estado con una chica rubia cuando fue a Sochi por un trabajo, dijo que probablemente haya sido el descontrol pero que no la amaba. La chica le dijo de su embarazo y que planeaba tenerlo, mi papá le ha mandado dinero a tu abuelo para que pueda mantenerte y así fue como te encontré.....

−¿Me encontraste?

−Tal vez no te acuerdes, pero cuando eras pequeño nos cruzamos una vez ¿te acuerdas Beka? El niño de la playera azul.

−Oh, como olvidarlo, me tuviste hasta el hartazgo con eso −suspiró Otabek.

−Otabek era callejero y me ayudó a buscarte, entonces te encontré y no me atreví a hablarte, eras tan bonito −sonrie y le acaricia la cabeza.

−¿Y cómo llegó la investigación a Victor?

−Mi papá pagó a mucha gente para que guardara silencio, se hizo amigo de Victor y pudo sacarle fotos para entregar a la gente, en realidad nunca pensó que Victor contrataría a alguien, pero si así lo gustas podemos hacernos un examen de ADN para demostrarte que eres mi medio hermano.

−Suena bastante fantasioso.

−Jajajajaja ¿verdad que sí? Ni yo lo creía.

−Entonces eres mi medio hermano ¿mi abuelo lo sabe?

−Claro, por qué crees que te dejó venir conmigo sabiendo lo bestia que soy −alzó sus hombros−. Conozco a Nikolai desde los nueve años, pero no lo he visto mucho.

−¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

−Pensabamos que no querías saberlo.

−Ya veo −susurró−. Gracias hermano, por contarme la verdad.

−De nada....−lo abraza de regreso−. Realmente creo que Victor y tú hacen una hermosa pareja.

−Gracias....iré a decirle la verdad −Jean asiente y Yuri se retira.

−¿Es verdad eso, Jean? ¿Tú eres el hermano? −preguntó Mila.

−Sí.

−¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

−Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirle a Yuri, pero pensé que en este momento debería decirle lo más importante −susurró−. Yuri se veía tan feliz con Victor.

−Eso fue lindo de tu parte, aun cuando tu padre te dijo que no lo hicieras.

−Prefiero que mi padre se enoje conmigo a que Yuri siga pensando que se acostó con su padre.

−Bueno, vamos a comer algo ¿quieren? −dijo Seung abriendo el menú.

Yuri corrió por las calles hasta llegar a la de la casa de Victor, pero lo único que encontró fue personas sacando cajas pesadas de la vivienda. Cuando se acercó a ellos, pudo notar que al menos media casa de Victor se encontraba allí. La última caja fue retirada y el cartel de VENTA puesto.

−Esperen ¿qué es esto? −preguntó Yuri.

−Una mudanza, niño.

−¿A dónde van?

−No te importa −el hombre subió y arrancó el camión.

−¡Espere! ¿dónde llevan esto? −Yuri comienza a correr el camión−. ¡ESPEREN!

Yuri corrió y corrió, pero no pudo alcanzar el camión.

 

**Continuará.**

Perdonen chiquis, pero ya el próximo capitulo es el último. No duden que será un final feliz, NO LO DUDEN. Pero todo está preparado para algo grande.

Gracias.

PD: en un comienzo pensé en hacer a Victor el padre, pero a medida que me iban diciendo que creían eso (antes de la noticia) dije, mejor haré que Alain lo sea y que todo sea un engaño jajajaja al final creo que nadie se esperaba que Jean sea el hermano, aunque de cierta forma creo que di algunos guiños.

 


	13. Epilogo

 

 

El dolor es dificil de atravezar, pero los ojos de Yuri no se hacían eco a las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos tan dolorosamente como el llanto. Había pasado tantas cosas que ya no recordaba la primera vez que había cruzado palabras con Victor aquella vez, en su primera entrevista de trabajo. Luego vino su amistad con Jean, Mila y Otabek, para que posteriormente comenzara una relación tortuosa, que al principio la mejor de todas, pero que acababa allí. Yuri no sabía donde estaba Victor, había pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio y su vientre estaba hinchado y a punto de dar a luz. Se encontraba internado desde el lunes, esperando el momento en que el niño estuviera cabeza abajo para poder comenzar la operación. Mila casi siempre veía a verlo, Jean también y la familia traía enormes obsequios para el bebé, nadie imaginaría que el más joven de la familia sería el primero en tener un niño y aunque Yuri rechazó tener el apellido Leroy -más que nada por su abuelo-, eso no significara que no sea hijo de su padre y que este no lo amara tanto como a los otros.

Estaba por anochecer, la gente se fue llendo a su casa y quedó nuevamente solo. Su abuelo se encontraba como siempre con él, al ser el único familiar, hacía el papel de padre y abuelo a la vez. Los ojos cansados de Yuri se cerraron lentamente y acariciando su vientre comenzó y soñar, al principio todo estaba oscuro, pero lentamente la luz iba iluminando una casa. Era la que Victor había vendido, la que nunca estaría habitado por ambos, ni por el hijo que tienen en común. Una pelota golpea suavemente la pared y Yuri se da la vuelta para ver un pequeño niño de cabellos largos y rubios, con hermosos ojos azules y algunos mechos que ocultan la parte derecha de su rostro. Yuri no sabe quien es, pero dentro de su corazón lo conoce.

—¡Mihail! —susurró, el pequeño sonrie, abraza la pelota y se va corriendo—. ¡Mihail! —vuelve a decir entre sueños pero el niño no se detiene y desaparece entre los muros. Una luz suave y un calido abrazo lo envuelven, él no voltea nunca, pues sabe que junto de si está su madre, quien había fallecido hacía un tiempo, pero que seguía allí. Yuri sabe que esta soñando y lentamente un golpe fuerte lo despierta.

 

El dolor era indescriptible, tanto, que no podía siquiera decir algo a su abuelo que dormitaba al lado de él en una pequeña silla. Por lo que estira su mano para tocarlo y despertarlo, cosa que sucede. Rápidamente el hombre se levanta y mira a su nieto, el fruncido rostro de Yuri daba a entender que estaba en labor de parto y apenas estiró la mano tocó el botón para llamar a los enfermeros. El abuelo lo calmó, acariciándole la cabeza como cuando era un bebé. Se la besa, muy suavemente, y los tendones y articulaciones de Yuri comienzan a relajarse, al igual que el resto de sus musculos. La respiración se hace pausada y sus ojos se van cerrando lentamente, sólo dejándose llevar por las caricias suaves.

—Ya está, Yuratchka —susurró el anciano mientras los enfermeros lo alzaban directo a la camilla—. La próxima vez que nos veamos, tendrás a tu bebé en brazos.

—Abuelo, tengo miedo ¿y si algo me pasa?

—No te pasará nada, tu madre te va a proteger mi querido Yuratchka.

—Soñé con ella —comentó y el ruido de las rueditas de la camilla comienzan a sonar. Nikolai toma la mano de su nieto y camina junto a él hasta la sala de operaciones—. Ella me abrazó.

—Lo sé, yo también la sentí.

—Abuelo, si Victor viene.... —pero no continuó, simplemente calló, no esperando nada—. Avisale a Jean, Mila y Otabek.

—Lo haré, querido.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

La operación no fue compleja. Yuri era joven y su cuerpo cicatrizaba con gran rapidez. Cuando la anestecia local hizo efecto, sus piernas ya no respondían, su mirada yacía en el techo, las luces blancas que iluminaban la sala. Una enfermera le hablaba todo el tiempo, pero Yuri no escuchaba a nadie, simplemente seguía mirando el techo, esperando el sonido de su bebé que lentamente apareció. Pudo ver la cabecita a traves de sus piernas, era pequeño, demasiado pequeño, pero lloraba fuertemente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y otra vez el cálido abrazo de su madre lo hizo volver a un sueño profundo y agotador.   
Yuri había tenido a su primer bebé y este era un niño completamente sano.

 

Cuando despertó, Jean ya estaba allí con su familia, Nikolai hablaba con Mila, mientras Otabek y Seung colocaban un ramo de rosas en un pequeño florero. Los ojos verdes de Yuri iluminaron la habitación.

—¿Dónde está mi bebé?

—En la incubadora, Yuri —dijo Nikolai, tratando de bajar la ansiedad de su nieto—. Te lo traerán en unos momentos.

—Quiero ver a mi bebé —de los ojos de Yuri saltaron lágrimas amargas, era una "madre" muy joven, demasiado joven y a la vez, muy sensible, era claro que el sindrome post parto le afectarían sin lugar a dudas.

—Ya te lo traerán Yuratchka, no te preocupes —Nikolai le acaricia la cabeza con amor, cosa que relaja al joven.

 

No pasó más de veinte minutos cuando la enfermera vino con el pequeño Mihail Plisetsky, o al menos ese era su nombre temporal. Yuri quedó enamorado de ese rostro suave, esa piel blanca como nieve y esas mejillas rosaditas y glotonas. Le dio de comer, lo acuno, lo escuchó sollozar suavemente por primera vez. Yuri y Mihail se estaban conociendo mutuamente en su primer contacto, que era muy suyo, era de ambos, nadie debía intervenir en ese momento, ni siquiera Nikolai se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, y lo dejó solo con el pequeño. El niño era prácticamente igual que el de sus sueños, salvo que en este era un poco más grande, de unos tres años, y ahora lo tenía recién nacido. Le besó las manitas, la naricita, la frentecita, todo era pequeño. Se sumergió en un mundo entero de ellos dos, y lentamente lo vio dormirse en sus brazos y aferrarse a su dedo. Su niño era muy listo.

 

—Yuri.... —la voz de Nikolai lo distrajo—. Alguien vino a verte.

—Pero la hora de las visitas terminaron.

—No es una visita común —comentó el anciano y dejó la puerta abierta para que alguien entrara con un gran oso de peluche. Yuri arqueó la ceja y lo vio, allí frente a él se encontraba Victor Nikiforov. Dejó el peluche a un lado y observó a Yuri allí en la cama, con el pequeño aun en brazos.

—Que bueno que llegue a tiempo antes que se lo llevaran —dijo Victor acercándose lentamente—. No tienes nada que decir, yo debo hablar ahora y necesito pedirte perdón.

—Perdón ¿eh? Atravesé todo mi embarazo solo y me pides perdón —frunció el ceño—. No necesito tus explicaciones, Victor.

—Sí las necesitas, porque quiero que escuches lo que debo decirte antes que me juzgues y por favor.....esta vez déjame siquiera terminar.

—Bien, habla, pero rápido.

—Yo me fui por varios motivos, creí que realmente había abusado de mi hijo, había puesto mis manos en alguien que era carne de mi carne, el dolor fue más grande de lo que pensé y aunque al principio creí que todo estaría bien, no estaba bien —suspiró—. Pero no es la excusa entera de por qué me fui.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—La hija de Yakov, ¿te acuerdas? Ella estaba detrás de mi, me pisaba los talones. Tuve que tenderle una trampa y Christophe me ayudó, necesitaba alejarla de mi camino para poder estar contigo, aun cuando fueras mi hijo....te cuidaría como tal.

—Pero no soy tu puto hijo.

—Lo sé, eso lo descubrí hace un mes, mientras realizaba unos estudios. Resulta que todo fue un gran engaño, en definitiva, no estamos relacionados y lo único que nos une ahora es ese niño que tienes en tus brazos.

—Nunca te creíste que yo andaba con Jean ¿verdad?

—Tengo que ser estúpido para pensar que te enamorarías de Jean y no de mi.

—¡Pff! Idiota —gruñó, pero una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Lo único que lamento es haber tardado tanto, haberme perdido tanto de tu embarazo, pero creeme que tuve mis razones y aunque no me creás, yo realmente quiero estar contigo, por eso —Victor se acerca hasta la cama buscando algo en los bolsillos y saca una cajita negra, Yuri se siente sorprendido e invadido—. Yuri.... ¿te casarías conmigo? —Victor abre la cajita mostrando un lujoso anillo.

—Vitya...

—Yuri, no tengo tanto dinero ahora, pero he conseguido lo suficiente para hacer una pequeña boda y este anillo, además que conseguí gracias  Chris, una casa para mudarnos ya, aunque hay pocos muebles.....y Makacchin ha roto la mitad de las cosas, odia las mudanzas.

—Vitya...

—También hay un gran...

—¡Vitya! —lo calló—. Acepto....

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido, Yuri sonrie y lentamente se funden en un abrazo junto al pequeño en sus brazos.

 

Victor pudo pasar solo media hora con el bebé antes que regrese a la incubadora. Pero pudo quedarse el resto de la noche con Yuri pláticando sobre lo que sería la vida a partir de ahora.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Tres años después.**

 

—¡Que los cumplas, feliz! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Que los cumplas, Miha! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! —los flashes de las fotos cegaron al pequeño, los besos de todos los familiares lo perturbaron un poco. Yuri lo levantó en sus brazos y se sacó una selfie con su pequeño de tres años.

—Este año empezarás el jardín de infantes, Mihail —comentó Jean con una sonrisa—. Por eso tío Jean te trajo una mochila de osito para que vayas al jardín.

—¡Tito! —el pequeño alzó las manos para ir directo a su tío, Yuri tuvo que llevarlo hasta allí para dejar que se fundan en un abrazo.

—Tío Beka te trajo también algunas cosas —comentó Otabek y sacó de la bolsa unos peluches que había comprado.

—Sonrían —Victor saca una foto con su celular.

—¿Por qué nos dices que sonríamos si te estas tomando una foto con tu perro? —preguntó Yuri cruzando los brazos.

—Makacchin es una persona también.

—No, Makacchin es una mascota —regañó Yuri. Una vez que Mihail dejó de recibir el amor de sus tíos, se fue corriendo y abrazó al perro que ya estaba muy viejo y apagado en el suelo.

—Mihail, no molestes a Makacchin —gruñó Yuri.

—Parece que la maternidad no te pegó muy bien, Yuri —susurró Victor, pero recibe un golpe suave de Yuri.

—Cállate, idiota, ¿de quien es la culpa de mi maternidad? —gruñó, Victor le toma de la cintura y lo besa suavemente.

—Te amo, mi bebé —susurró Victor en el oído de Yuri, este se sonroja claramente y lo empuja.

—Ya, aléjate de mi.

—Bueno, vamos a comer un poco de pastel, el niño se tiene que ir a dormir a las 9 en punto —comentó Nikolai.

 

Todos terminaron su día comiendo pastel. Yuri miró a su esposo, que jugaba con su niño y sintió que probablemente la mejor decisión que tomó fue trabajar en esa empresa. La felicidad esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

 

**Fin.**

 

Odio mis finales, lo siento, a veces no sé como terminar los fics y quería terminar este. Lamento la decepción pero pasaron muchas cosas en el medio, entre ellas una persona estúpida que se la pasaba denunciandome e insultandome innecesariamente porque no escribí de su pareja. En fin, espero les guste el final.


End file.
